Amor en las adversidades
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: En esta nueva era ya no hay guerras...aparentemene todo esta en paz...Un niño se muda de ciudad con su familia...pero alli...conoce a una hermosa niña de la que por una promesa...no se separara...Pero donde hay luz, existe la oscuridad...sobreviviran? K
1. Nueva ciudad, nueva hogar

**Amor en las adversidades**

**Capítulo 1. Nueva ciudad, nuevo hogar**

Año 4 de la era Meiji, Tokyo.

Hace 4 años que se alcanzó la restauración y vivimos bajo el nuevo gobierno Meiji. El régimen de Tokugawua finalizó y ahora nuestro gobierno se basa en la política. Desde el alcance de la restauración, las leyes cambiaron. Un decreto prohíbe portar o usar espadas, a no ser que tengas un permiso, como por ejemplo, que seas un instructor de kendo, o que pertenezcas a la policía. Los samuráis colgaron las espadas y las cambiaron por haces y azadas, y ahora son humildes campesinos.

En esta nueva era, las dos grandes ciudades del país siguen siendo Kyoto y Tokyo, y es aquí donde empieza nuestra historia, en la calle principal de la ciudad de Tokyo.

La calle está muy concurrida, hay mucha gente haciendo las compras, trabajando, los niños juegan con sus juguetes… hay un ambiente muy alegre. Entre la muchedumbre vemos a una niña de unos 7 años de edad. Tiene el cabello negro azabache como la noche y viste un kimono azulado con flores de sakura adornándolo, y el obi y su cinta que le recoge el pelo son rosadas. Va caminando distraídamente, mira a su alrededor, se para en las tiendas a mirar… pero de repente una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte hace que se le vuele la cinta de su cabello, y este cae en cascada por su espalda. La pequeña empieza a corre detrás de su lazo.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Mi lazo! ¡Espera!- ella sigue corriendo hacia delante, con la vista fija en la tela color rosada.

Pero, como iba pendiente de no perder de vista al cinta, no estaba atenta a la gente con la que se cruzaba, y de repente…

¡¡¡PAM!!!

Notó como se chocaba contra algo…

- ¡¡AY!!- dijo la chiquilla, pero a la vez también se oyó otra voz.

La pelinegra levantó la cabeza y lo que vio fueron dos hermosos ojos violetas, los más bonitos que había visto nunca, pensaba ella.

Esos ojos pertenecían a un niño de unos 7 años también, un poco más alto que ella y tenía una larga cabellera rojiza como el fuego recogida en una cola como un samurai. Cuando la chica levantó la cara, al niño se le detuvo el tiempo. Sus ojos violetas se encontraron con dos ojos azul marino, dos hermosos zafiros que formaban un bello e inmenso mar. Su cabello azabache le caía como una cascada suelto por detrás de ella.

Pasaron como cinco minutos así, que para ellos se hicieron eternos. Entonces la niña reaccionó.

- ¡Oh no! Gomen nasai… no iba pendiente de mi alrededor…- se disculpó la pequeña

El pelirrojo reaccionó cuando ella se separó para disculparse.

- No pasa nada… además… no nos ha pasado nada…- sonrió el niño- demo, ¿Por qué ibas corriendo?- preguntó curioso como cualquier niño de su edad.

- Ah… es que… es que el viento hizo volar mi cinta… ¡Oh! ¡Mi cinta! Ya no la recuperaré…- se entristeció y quiso empezar a llorar.

El chiquillo se puso nervioso, no le gustaba ver llorar a nadir, y menos a una chica. De pronto recordó que antes había cogido algo que iba volando.

- Em… perdona…- la niña miró al pelirrojo con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas- verás… antes de chocarnos… esto venía volando… y lo cogí… ¿es esta tu cinta?- le enseñó una cinta muy bonita de color rosa.

- ¡Ah! ¡Es mi cinta!- cogió la tela de manos del niño y la abrazó.

El pequeño se alegró de verla sonreir.

- Arigatô… Arigatô gozaimasu… esta es mi cinta favorita…- se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Al niño se le tintaron las mejillas de rosa levemente.

- De… de nada… ha sido un placer ayudarte…

- Aún no me he presentado… con lo de la cinta… mi nombre es Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru…- hizo una reverencia

- Hajimemashite… mi nombre es Kenshin, Himura Kenshin- también se inclinó

- Mucho gusto Kenshin- sonrió ella- oye… ¿eres nuevo en la ciudad?

- Si… mi familia se acaba de mudar, demo… cuando hemos llegado aquí… con tanta gente… me he perdido…- dijo apenado

Kaoru se conmovió, y puesto que él había recuperado su cinta y le había caído bien, decidió ayudarlo.

- Tranquilo Kenshin… yo te ayudaré a buscarlos…- le dijo sonriendo.

Se puso su cinta, recogiendo su suave cabello en una cola alta, igual que Kenshin.

- ¡Hai! ¡En serio!- se alegró- arigatô…

- Vamos- le cogió la mano a Kenshin y empezaron a andar.

Llevaban diez minutos recorriendo la ciudad sin éxito cuando…

- ¡Kenshin! ¡Kenshin! ¿Dónde estás?- se escucha una voz llamar al niño pelirrojo

Los niños se paran al escuchar la voz.

- Te estaban llamando Kenshin- dijo Kaoru mirando en todas las direcciones

- Vino de allí- señaló a un cruce de calles y empezó a correr y Kaoru detrás, puesto que desde que ella le cogió la mano, no se habían soltado.

Llegaron al lugar de donde provenía la voz y allí encontraron a un joven de unos 15 años, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos negros. Llegaba puesto un gi color verde oscuro y una hakama marrón. También portaba una espada. Sostenía en brazos a una niña pequeña, de apenas 1 año de edad, cabello castaño, que estaba dormida. El muchacho se veía algo agitado y entonces se percató de la presencia de los dos niños.

- ¡¡KENSHIN!!- gritó sorprendido el joven castaño y se acercó corriendo hacia ellos.

Se agachó enfrente de Kenshin y lo abrazó con cuidado, ya que tenía a la pequeña en brazos.

- Kenshin… Arigatô a Kami-sama… que susto nos has dado…

- Akira nii-chan… me asusté cuando me quedé solo…- dijo sinceramente el niño de cabellos de fuego.

- No nos pegues otros susto así… otou-san está como loco buscándote- se separó de su hermano y entonces se fijó en Kaoru- oye onii-chan… ¿y no me presentas a esta niña tan mona?- le sonrió a la niña.

- Akira nii-chan… ella es Kaoru… cuando me quedé solo, me encontré con ella, y me ha ayudado a encontrarte- explicó Kenshin

- Hajimemashite Akira-sama- se inclinó en señal de respeto.

- El gusto es mío Kaoru… bueno Kenshin, será mejor que busquemos a otou-san…

De repente se escucha, no muy lejos de ellos…

- ¡¡Kenshin!! ¡¡Kenshin!!- dos voces llamaban al pequeño

- ¡Esa es la voz de tou-chan!- dijo Kenshin girándose en dirección de donde provenían las voces.

- ¡Otou-san! ¡Estamos aquí!- gritó Akira

Al momento, corriendo entre la muchedumbre, llegaron hasta ellos dos personas. El primero de ellos era un hombre bastante alto, de pelo negro y ojos también negros. Vestía lo que parecía ser un uniforme de entrenamiento de kendo, una capa blanca que le caía por detrás de la espalda y una espada colgada de su cinturón. Le segunda era un niño de la misma estatura que Kenshin con el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos de un negro con estilo de los de un gato. Vestía un gi azul y una hakama marrón. Llegaron bastante agitados, pero enseguida el hombre moreno se le echó encima a Kenshin abrazándolo.

- ¡¡Kenshin!! ¡Hijo mío! ¡Oh Kami! ¡Kenshin no baka! No vuelvas a hacerme algo así…- lo abrazó tan fuerte que casi lo asfixia

- Tou… tou-chan… que no… que no puedo… respirar…- dijo costosamente el ojivioleta

El hombre lo soltó de inmediato, pero antes de que pudiese respirar tranquilo, ya lo estaban abrazando otra vez. En esta ocasión era el niño castaño quien lo hacía.

- Kenshin nii-chan… no me dejes solito otra vez…- dijo con una voz muy dulce

- Soujiro… tranquilo onii-chan… no lo haré más…- lo tranquilizó

Cuando por fin se calmó un poco la cosa, fue cuando Kaoru decidió acercándose a Kenshin para hablar.

- Kenshin…- lo llamó y el niño se giró a verla- me alegro de que hayas encontrado a tu familia…

- Arigatô Kaoru… no habría podido encontrarlos sin tu ayuda…- agradeció sinceramente Kenshin

- No hay de que Kenshin… arigatô a ti por recuperar mi lazo…- sonrió la niña de los ojos azules- bueno, será mejor que regrese ya… - se giró hacia la familia de Kenshin- mucho gusto en conocerlos

- El gusto es nuestro…- Kaoru hizo ademán de irse, pero entonces el padre de Kenshin la llamó- espera un momento pequeña…

Ella se paró y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta quedar en frente del padre de su amigo pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué desea señor?- preguntó

- ¿Nos podrías hacer un favor?

- Si está en mi mano, por supuesto- accedió animadamente

- ¿Nos podrías decir donde queda el dojo Kamiya?

La niña se sorprendió bastante cuando el hombre le preguntó donde quedaba su casa.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Están buscando a mi familia?

Ahora los sorprendidos eran todos, menos Kenshin.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru… mi padre es Kojiro Kamiya, maestro del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu…

- Vaya… menuda coincidencia… ¿nos podrías llevar?

- Claro, por supuesto… síganme- y empezó a guiarles a través de la ciudad

Tardaron pocos minutos en divisar una gran casa, en cuya puerta principal, en la cual se pararon, ponía "dojo Kamiya". Kaoru abrió la puerta y los hizo pasar al patio. Luego los condujo hasta la puerta de la casa, la corrió y entraron.

- ¡Tadaima! ¡Soy yo, Kaoru!- gritó desde la puerta

Se descalzó las sandalias e hizo pasar adentro a las 5 personas que la acompañaban.

- Onegai, pasen al salón… avisaré a tou-chan en seguida…- los invitó a pasar

- Arigatô gozaimasu… espero que no sea una molestia venir sin avisar…- se disculpó el padre de los niños.

- En absoluto… hoy tou-chan solo nos entrena a mi onii-chan y a mí…

Los llevó hasta la puerta del salón y descorrió el shoji, sorprendiendo a la joven que allí se encontraba. La joven tendría unos 15 años, el cabello largo y negro, pero no tanto como Kaoru y los ojos de un azul oscuro casi negro. Vestía un kimono blanco con flores campanillas de color morado adornándolo y el obi era color morado también. Sostenía en brazos a un pequeño niño dormido, de apenas 1 añito, pelo negro, vestido con un gi amarillo y una hakama verde.

- Tomoe nee-chan… creí que habías salido…- dijo entrando en el salón

- Kaoru… si que te tardaste… te he oído llegar… demo Yahiko-chan se había dormido… y no quería despertarlo…- se disculpó su hermana mayor- Okaeri nasai- sonrió.

- Arigatô… Tomoe, tenemos invitados… - se giró hacia la puerta- pasen onegai- a continuación se dirigió a un armario para sacar unos cojines donde sentarse.

Las 5 personas pasaron adentro de la habitación.

- Ohayo… con permiso- dijo el padre

- Okaeri… mi nombre es Tomoe Kamiya… ¿en que puedo ayudarles?- preguntó respetuosamente.

- Quisiera hablar con su otou-san… Kojiro Kamiya-sama… ¿se encuentra en casa?

- Hai…- se giró hacia su hermana menor- Kaoru… ve a buscar a otou-san… creo que está en la parte de atrás con Enishi…

- Enseguida Tomoe nee-chan- terminó de colocar los cojines- siéntense onegai… enseguida vendrá tou-chan…- salió por la puerta.

Kaoru recorrió los pasillos de la casa y llegó a la parte de atrás del dojo, en el cual estaban entrenando en el patio, su padre y su hermano. Estaban en medio de una sesión de entrenamiento y no debía interrumpir, pero tampoco era de buena educación hacer esperar a los invitados. Bajó del porche al patio y se acercó un poco a su padre.

- Tou-chan… siento interrumpir vuestro entrenamiento, demo tenemos invitados…

Padre e hijo pararon de entrenar de inmediato.

- ¿De quien se trata Kaoru?- preguntó su padre

- No se su nombre tou-chan… es un hombre alto y moreno, con una capa blanca y sus 4 hijos…

El hombre se quedó pensativo y luego de darle una mano a su hijo y su hija y empezar a caminar en dirección al interior de la casa dijo…

- Tengo la ligera impresión de saber quien es…

Llegaron a la puerta del salón y el señor Kamiya descorrió el shoji. Todos los que estaban en la sala miraron hacia la puerta. Allí estaba él, Kojiro Kamiya, un hombre alto, de pelo negro y ojos azul celeste. Los dos hombres se quedaron mirando fijamente, el hombre de la capa blanca se levantó y se acercó a él. Todo estaba en silencio, hasta que el recién levantado decidió romperlo.

- ¿Kojiro?

- ¿Seijuro?

Se observaron mutuamente hasta que descubrieron que eran los antes nombrados.

- ¡Kojiro!

- ¡Seijuro, viejo amigo!

Ambos se abrazaron conmemorando el reencuentro.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Kojiro

- Casi 20 años… Seijuro…

Una vez estuvieron sentados en el salón comenzaron a hablar…

- El tiempo no ha escatimado contigo… casi no te reconozco… y quien diría que sentarías la cabeza…- dijo Seijuro

- Lo mismo digo de ti…- giró su vista hacia los chicos que estaban al lado del hombre- ¿y estos son tus hijos?

- Hai, el mayor es Akira- señaló al joven que tenía a la pequeña en brazos- que tiene 15 años, el mediano Kenshin, el único que sacó el color de mi Nadeshiko, con 7 años- señaló al niño de los ojos violetas- el siguiente es Soujiro de 6 años- ese era el chico castaño al lado de Kenshin- y la más pequeña de la familia y mi única hija… Tsubame… con un añito- miró a la pequeña niña vestida con un kimono rosa y un obi blanco, en los brazos de su hermano mayor.

- Hajimemashite Kamiya-sama- saludaron los 3 a la vez

- El placer es mío…- sonrió- sabéis, tenéis la misma edad que mis hijos… Tomoe, la mayor- señaló a la jovencita que sostenía a su hermano pequeño en brazos- la segunda, Kaoru, a quien ya conocen... de tu edad muchacho- señaló a Kenshin- mi primer hijo, Enishi… como tú, Soujiro- presentó a su hijo de cabello castaño y ojos negros- y el benjamín de la familia… Yahiko… como la pequeña Tsubame-chan- señaló al pequeñín que dormía apaciblemente en los brazos de su hermana mayor.

- Hajimemashite- dijeron los 3 a la vez

- Mucho gusto… veo que lo educado lo sacaron de su okaa-san…

- Lo mismo puedo decir de tus hijos… nosotros nunca fuimos tan educados…

- ¡¡Jajajajajaja!!- rieron los dos a la vez

- Y dime Kojiro… ¿tus hijos son kendokas?

- Kaoru y Enishi si… ya han empezado y dominan muy bien la técnica, y tengo la esperanza de que Yahiko también lo sea… en cuanto a Tomoe, su okaa-san no quiso que la entrenara, ni a Kaoru tampoco, demo como fue la propia Kaoru quien lo pidió, no se opuso…- le explicó a su viejo amigo- ¿y tus hijos Seijuro?

- Por supuesto, soy Seijuro Hiko, maestro del Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu- esta revelación sorprendió a la pequeña Kaoru- Akira la domina por completo, a Kenshin solo le falta aprender el secreto de la técnica y Soujiro progresa cada día más… A Tsubame no pienso iniciarla, mi Nadeshiko no hubiera querido…- concluyó

Kaoru, que no se quedaba tranquila con una cosa, decidió preguntar como curiosa que era.

- Sumimasen Hiko-sama- llamó al viejo amigo de su padre

- Dime pequeña…

- Verá, cuando me encontré con Kenshin, me dijo que su apellido era Himura y… usted ha dicho que se llama Seijuro Hiko… ¿porque no son iguales sus apellidos?

- Oh no pequeña… mi apellido es Himura… es solo que Hiko es el nombre que adoptan los maestros del Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu, en honor inventor de esta… Mirihayami Hiko…

- Ah…

- Bueno amigo… ¿y a que se debe tu visita?

- Pues verás… resulta que Osaka ya no es un lugar seguro… los políticos se han corrompido demasiado rápido en estos 4 años… así que por mis hijos… he comprado una casa aquí en Tokyo… de hecho, creo que está por aquí cerca… era la del señor Kiyoshita…

- Pues amigo… déjame ser el primero en decirte… tadaima al vecindario… porque es justo la casa contigua a esta…

- ¿Ah si? La otra vez no me fijé bien donde estaba ubicada… demo como sabía que tú vivías aquí… pensaba hacerte una visita y preguntarte…

- Bueno y dime… ¿Cuándo os traen las cosas?

- Mañana… hoy nos quedaremos en el hotel…

- De ninguna manera… estando mi casa, no os quedaréis en un hotel…- dijo muy serio Kojiro Kamiya.

- No por Kami-sama… no quisiéramos ser una molestia…

- Ninguna… con gusto en que os quedéis…

- Arigatô amigo…

- Akira, Kenshin y Soujiro dormirán en el cuarto con Enishi, Tsubame-chan y Yahiko-chan dormirán con Tomoe y Kaoru en su cuarto, y tú puedes dormir en el cuarto de invitados- se giró hacia los niños- ¿Qué os parece el reparto?

- No tenemos ninguna objeción- dijo Akira

Kojiro se giró hacia sus hijos.

- ¿Y vosotros que decís?

- Nos parece bien otou-san- contestó Tomoe

- Tomoe, dame a Yahiko-chan y ve a preparar las habitaciones

Tomoe le pasó con mucho cuidado al pequeño.

- Akira, déjame a mí a Tsubame-chan y ve a ayudar a Tomoe

- Hai otou-san- y le pasó con cuidado a la pequeña

Los dos jóvenes desaparecieron en el pasillo.

- Kaoru, Enishi… podéis salir a jugar con Kenshin y Soujiro, demo os quiero aquí a l hora de comer

- Hai tou-chan- dijeron los dos niños

Ambos se acercaron a Kenshin y Soujiro, quienes habían permanecido callados.

- Vamos a jugar Kenshin…- le habló Kaoru cogiéndolo de la mano y obligándolo a levantarse y a salir al patio.

- Vamos con ellos Soujiro…- dijo Enishi imitando la acción de su hermana y saliendo al patio.

Cuando los dos hombres se quedaron solos en la sala…

- ¿No te parece que Kenshin y Kaoru hacen muy buena pareja?- dijo el hombre de la capa blanca

- Demo Seijuro… si aún son muy pequeños… aunque creo que tienes razón… ¿y que me dices de Akira y Tomoe?- le contestó el anfitrión de la casa

- Creo que podría haber algo entre ellos…

Volvemos con los 4 niños que acababan de salir. Kaoru y Enishi llevaron a Kenshin y Soujiro por la ciudad para enseñársela. Después fueron a la orilla del río y allí decidieron jugar al escondite. A Kenshin le tocó quedarla y los otros 3 se escondieron mientras él contaba hasta 40.

Kaoru decidió esconderse en lo alto de un árbol y allí se puso a esperar a ver si Kenshin la encontraba. Habían pasado cinco minutos desde que estaba allí escondida cuando vio pasar a Kenshin por debajo de ese árbol. Decidió esconderse mejor entre las ramas, pero no se dio cuenta de que se le veía su cinta del pelo por encima de las hojas. Kenshin, por su parte, todavía no había encontrado a nadir y se estaba desesperando.

- ¿Dónde se habrán metido? No encuentro a ninguno…- entonces miró hacia arriba y hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Se había fijado en la cinta rosa que sobresalía entre las ramas- "esa es la cinta de Kaoru… Así que ahí estabas…"- pensó él

Decidió seguir caminando como si no la hubiese visto. Kaoru, al ver que Kenshin se iba, creyó que no la había visto y salió de entre las hojas.

- Uff… creo que no me ha visto…- se dijo a sí misma

Pero de pronto…

- ¡Te encontré Kaoru!- gritó Kenshin saliendo de detrás del tronco del árbol más cercano.

Kaoru se sobresaltó por el grito y perdió el equilibrio.

- ¡¡¡KAORU!!!- Kenshin se asustó y gritó su nombre

- ¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!!

Mientras tanto con Akira y Tomoe…

Los muchachos estaban preparando las habitaciones para dormir en la noche. Ya habían preparado la habitación de Seijuro Hiko, la del padre de Tomoe y la de Tomoe y Kaoru… Solo faltaba la e Enishi, para la cual había que sacar del armario tres futones, aparte del de Enishi que ya estaba fuera. Entraron y Tomoe abrió el armario para sacar los futones, pero al intentar sacarlos, estaban atascados dentro. Tiró fuertemente de ellos y consiguió sacarlos, pero perdió el equilibrio e iba a caer al suelo, pero Akira reaccionó a tiempo. Los futones cayeron al suelo, pero Tomoe no se encontraba debajo de ellos. Akira había reaccionado cuando vió caer los futones y consiguió agarrarla a tiempo, antes de que cayese al suelo. Pero los dos habían quedado en una posición algo comprometedora. Akira tenía cogida a Tomoe por la cintura y sus rostros habían quedado muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Se quedaron observándose a los ojos, en un trance del que ninguno quería salir. De repente reaccionaron. Vieron la posición en la que se encontraban y sonrojaron notoriamente.

- Ari… arigatô por evitar… que cayese al suelo… Himura-san- dijo separándose lentamente de él.

- De… de nada… Kamiya-san… Pue… puedes llamarme… Akira, si quieres…

- De… de acuerdo… Akira…- sonrió la joven- entonces… llámame Tomoe…

- Claro… Tomoe…- sonrió a la muchacha

Siguieron preparando la habitación como si nada hubiese pasado.

Volvamos con Kenshin y Kaoru…

- ¡¡¡KAORU!!!- Kenshin se asustó y gritó su nombre

- ¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!!

Kaoru había perdido el equilibrio y estaba cayendo desde la rama del árbol hacia el suelo. Kaoru tenía mucho miedo, así que cerró los ojos y siguió cayendo. Pero de repente sintió que la agarraban y que ya no caía. Decidió abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron unas orbes violetas con leves tonos dorados, que pertenecían al rostro preocupado de su nuevo amigo pelirrojo. Kenshin, cuando vio caer a Kaoru, saltó rápidamente y se apoyó en el tronco del árbol para coger más impulso y saltar más alto, cogiendo así a Kaoru antes de que cayese contra el suelo.

- Kaoru… Kaoru… ¿estás bien?- preguntó dulcemente el pelirrojo, pero con tono de preocupación en su habla.

- "Sus ojos cambian de color…"- ella salió de sus pensamientos a la llamada de Kenshin- ¡¡Kenshin!!

Kaoru, al ver a Kenshin, se le abrazó fuertemente.

- ¡Kenshin! ¡Kenshin! Tenía mucho miedo…- casi estaba al borde de las lágrimas

- Tranquila Kaoru… ya estás a salvo…- le susurró para tranquilizarla- no dejaré que nada te pasé… te lo prometo… "lo que más quiero es estar contigo"- pensaba Kenshin

- Arigatô…

Después de un rato se separaron y Kaoru le dijo a Kenshin.

- Kenshin… tus ojos… ¿tus ojos cambian de color?

El niño se quedó callado y pensativo, luego de un momento, respondió.

- Verás Kaoru… si que me cambian… ¿a que eran de color dorado?

- Hai… eran violetas con leves tonos dorado…- contestó ella

- Pues verás… es que en mi familia… según me dijo mi tou-chan… cuando nos enfadamos o… como ha pasado ahora que me asusté porque te caías… nos cambia el color de los ojos…- explicó Kenshin

- Aamm…

- A tou-chan, a Akira nii-chan y a Soujiro nii-chan también les sucede… demo a Tsubame no… será porque es niña… tou-chan dice que es muy raro que se dé en las niñas…

- Ya veo… sabes… me gustan tus ojos… ya sean violetas, dorados, o mirad de cada uno…- le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora que a Kenshin le fascinó

- Ari… arigatô…- dijo nervioso y se sonrojó levemente- los tuyos son más hermosos…- susurró, pero Kaoru se enteró y también se ruborizó.

- Será mejor que volvamos ya… no quisiera encontrarme con tou-chan enfadado…

- Opino lo mismo… tou-chan es terrible cuando se enfada…- la apoyó Kenshin

- ¿Vamos?- le tendió la mano Kaoru

- Vamos- se la agarró fuertemente Kenshin y empezaron a caminar

Después de un rato, localizaron a Enishi y Soujiro y se fueron hacia la casa de Kaoru. Kenshin y Kaoru no se había soltado las manos en ningún momento. Enishi y Soujiro no comprendía porque, porque todavía eran pequeños. Ni los propios Kenshin y Kaoru sabían porque, pero les gustaba estar cerca el uno del otro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: bueno, y este es el primer capítulo de "amor en las adversidades"

Wola!!!

Y aquí tenéis un nuevo finc de mi autoria. Este tiene su base en mi amistad con un amigo. Pero sin duda el que más se parece a nuestras andanzas de pequeños es otro en el estoy trabajando y deseo publicar pronto.

Que les pareció la idea? Kenshin y Kaoru con la misma edad… Los hermanos de cada uno… las distintas explicaciones que doy a distintas cosas…

Díganme… estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias y comentarios…

Bien es hora de despedirse… os dejare un adelanto del siguiente capítulo…

Adelanto: han pasado dos meses desde que se mudaron… todo era tranquilo… y se llevaban a las mil maravillas… pero… siempre ahí algo que estropea ese paisaje de paz que por un tiempo se forma… "¿Cómo es posible que esté vivo?..."

Bien nos vemos en el capítulo 2 "De la tranquilidad a la oscuridad" de "amor en las adversidades"

Matta-ne

Kisa-Chan-sohma


	2. De la tranquilidad a la oscuridad

**Amor en las adversidades**

**Capítulo 2. De la tranquilidad a la oscuridad**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Seijuro Hiko y su familia se habían mudado a Tokyo. Se habían adaptado bastante bien al cambio de ambiente, y no tenían ningún problema. En este tiempo, Enishi y Soujiro se habían hecho muy amigos, jugaban juntos, todo el tiempo juntos, hablaban de los mismos temas, entrenaban juntos… Vamos como hermanos. Lo mismo ocurría con Akira y Tomoe, casi siempre iban juntos. Paseaban juntos a sus hermanos pequeños, que ya comenzaban a caminar. Esto también era muy cómico, los dos pequeños gateando a todos sitios juntos, y de repente ven a Yahiko de pie y ayudando a Tsubame a levantarse. Mucha la impresión que se llevaron. Akira y Tomoe, eran algo más discretos que sus hermanos. Se cogían de la mano, pero les daba algo de vergüenza y no podían evitar sonrojarse, ponerse nerviosos y optar por darse tímidas miradas. Pero sin duda lo más extraordinario, era lo que pasaba con Kenshin y Kaoru, se habían vuelto inseparables. Todo el día juntos, jugando, entrenando, hablando de todo, riendo los dos, yendo juntos a todos sitios… y siempre iban dados de la mano. Cualquiera que los viera, diría que son hermanos o, si fueran más mayores, que eran pareja, pero ni lo uno, ni lo otro. Solo eran los mejores amigos.

Un día, Kenshin iba corriendo por el patio de su casa muy sonriente. Tenía bastantes rasguños, la ropa algo rasgada y portaba algo del cinturón de su hakama. Cogió más velocidad y saltó la valla que dividía su casa y el dojo Kamiya. Cayó de pie en el patio y empezó a recorrerlo corriendo y gritando.

- ¡¡Kaoru!! ¡¡Kaoru!! ¡¡Sal rápido!!

De repente se para en seco y escucha el descorrer de un shoji y unos pasos apresurados dirigirse hacia él.

- ¡¡Kenshin!!- él se giró- ¡Ya estoy aquí!- se paró enfrente de él algo agitada por la carrera- ¿Qué ocurre?

Kenshin sonrió ampliamente, cosa que a Kaoru la dejó todavía más confusa.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- entonces reparó en todas sus raspaduras y su ropa rasgada- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Kaoru… lo… lo… ¡lo conseguí!- gritó eufórico

- ¿Nani? ¿Qué es lo que conseguiste?- preguntó confusa, no lograba entender que decía Kenshin

Pero entonces relacionó el hecho de que venía con su uniforme de entrenamiento con lo demás.

- Kenshin… ¿no me digas que…?- dijo aún si creérselo.

- Hai Kaoru… ¡dominé el secreto del Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu!

- ¡Eso es fantástico Kenshin!- saltó Kaoru

- ¡Lo logré! ¡Jeje!- exclamó mientras le cogía las manos a su amiga

- Me alegro por ti Kenshin ¡Jeje!- le sonrió ella

- ¡¡Jajajajaja!!- reían mientras daban vueltas cogidos de las manos.

Debido al jaleo que estaban montando, la familia de Kaoru se asomó al patio a ver que pasaba. Cuando vieron la escena, se quedaron muy sorprendidos. Algo importante tenía que pasar para que estuvieran así.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó Kojiro

- Yo te lo puedo explicar- se escuchó desde la puerta principal del dojo Kamiya.

Kojiro, Tomoe y Enishi se giraron, Kenshin y Kaoru ni se inmutaron, y vieron en la puerta al padre de Kenshin, Seijuro Hiko.

- Es que en la sesión de entrenamiento de hoy… he creído que ya era tiempo de enseñarle el secreto del Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu… y ha conseguido dominarla…- fue entrando en el patio- como regalo por conseguir dominarla… le he regalado esa espada…- todos se fijaron en la espada que colgaba del cinturón del hakama de Kenshin, que aún seguía dando vueltas con Kaoru- al contrario que la de Akira… esa es una sakabattou, una espada de filo invertido… demo puede llegar a hacer mucho daño…

- ¿Y esta escena es porque?- preguntó Kojiro

- Cada vez que a Kenshin le ocurre algo… lo comparte con Kaoru… al igual que cuando algo le pasa a Kaoru… ella lo comparte con Kenshin…- explicó Tomoe- Kenshin ha querido compartir su alegría por su logro con Kaoru… además…- añadió- oí por casualidad como le prometía a Kaoru que ella sería la primera en enterarse…

Flashback

Tomoe volvía a casa después de ir a hacer un recado que le había mandado su padre. Decidió que volvería por el camino de detrás de su dojo, el cual era por la orilla del río, un hermoso camino lleno de flores de cerezos, cuando algo llamó su atención. Debajo de uno de los árboles estaban su hermana Kaoru recostada en el hombro del segundo hijo de Seijuro Hiko, Kenshin. Le conmovió esa tierna escena. Su hermana era muy afortunada de tener un amigo tan bueno como él. Entonces escuchó su conversación.

- Que bonito atardecer…- dijo Kaoru

- Hai… y contigo es aún mejor…

- Kenshin… eres muy amable… y siempre me proteges…

- Te lo prometí Kaoru… no dejaré que te pase nada… por eso entrenaré muy duro y dominaré el Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu…

- Demo Kenshin… sabes que sé protegerme…

- Lo sé… demo es mi deseo protegerte… Cuando la domine por completo… tú serás la primera en saberlo… porque será gracias a ti que lo conseguí…

- Kenshin… gracias…

Fin del Flashback

Todos los presentes miraron a los niños enternecidos.

- Vaya con esos dos… parece que dentro de unos años serán algo más que amigos…- se oyó desde la puerta.

Todas las miradas se posaron en la puerta y vieron a Akira y Soujiro, quienes iban entrando. Por fin, Kenshin y Kaoru pararon de dar vueltas (se habrán mareado? xd). Se dieron cuenta de que había mucha gente observándolos y decidieron acercarse.

- Tou-chan, hermanos… ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntaron cada uno a su respectiva familia

- Digamos que… no erais demasiado discretos…

- Kaoru nee-chan… se os escuchaba por toda la casa…- aclaró Enishi.

A los dos niños se les subieron los colores por vergüenza y agacharon la cabeza. A todos se les dibujó una sonrisa en la cara, al fin y al cabo, seguían siendo unos niños.

Ese día hicieron una fiesta conmemorando la hazaña del pelirrojo Himura. Algunos días más tarde, esta escena se repitió, solo que en esta ocasión fue Kaoru la que corrió a decirle a Kenshin la noticia.

- ¡¡Kenshin!! ¡¡Kenshin!!- gritó Kaoru entrando en el patio de la casa de los Himura

- ¡¿Qué pasa Kaoru?!- gritó Kenshin, saliendo ya listo llevándose la mano a la empuñadura de su katana por si había que utilizarla.

Pero lo que pasó lo dejó mucho más que sorprendido, Kaoru se abrazó a él.

- Ka… Kaoru…- articuló entre nervioso y sorprendido

- Kenshin… ¡Ya domino el Kamiya Kashin Ryu!

- Kaoru… ¿Qué… que me dices?- aún no se lo creía

- Y además… ¡tou-chan me ha nombrado maestro ayudante!

- Kaoru… ¡me alegro muchísimo!- dijo mientras le correspondía el abrazo

Debido al alboroto que armó Kaoru al entrar en la casa, la familia del pelirrojo salió a ver que pasaba. Al asomarse y encontrárselos abrazados, se sorprendieron más que cuando los vieron riendo y dando vueltas.

- Desde luego… desde el primer momento en que se vieron, parecía que se conocieran de toda la vida…- dijo Seijuro Hiko con Tsubame en brazos

- Tou-chan, ¿Por qué están abrazados Kenshin nii-chan y Kaoru?- preguntó inocentemente Soujiro

- Kenshin nii-chan se alegra por Kaoru… y esa es la manera que ha elegido para demostrárselo… si ahora no lo entiendes…- añadió al ver la cara interrogante de su hijo- cuando crezcas lo sabrás…

Después, a la tarde, celebraron una fiesta para Kaoru, como días antes se la hicieron a Kenshin. Su padre le regaló un boken, una espada de madera, puesto que el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu no puede matar, y su lema es la espada que protege la vida.

Algunos días después, Tomoe y Akira decidieron llevarse a sus hermanos a dar un paseo por la ciudad, y así sus padres se quedaron solos para hablar de sus cosas.

Los dos padres de familia se encontraban en la casa himura, hablando de sus tiempos pasados mientras tomaban una taza de te, cuando alguien habló desde la puerta principal.

- Sumimasen, ¿se encuentra Hiko-sama en la casa?

Los dos hombres se sorprendieron del llamado y salieron a la puerta principal, para encontrarse con un hombre que tenía un papel en la mano.

- Soy el cartero… y busco a Hiko-sama- expresó el hombre uniformado

- Yo soy Seijuro Hiko… ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- Tome… una carta para usted, de Osaka- le entregó la carta al maestro del Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu- onegai, firme aquí- señaló el sitio en una hoja de papel que traía y el hombre firmó- Arigatô- y se marchó

- ¿Una carta de Osaka? Nadie sabe donde me he mudado…- se extrañó

Abrió el sobre y leyó la carta. No daba crédito a lo que leía, y mientras más leía, más se abrían sus ojos, dando a entender su sorpresa. Kojiro se acercó a él.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo amigo?- preguntó preocupado

- Malo no… es peor…- le pasó la carta

El la recibió y comenzó a leer:

"Estimado Hiko-sama:

Usted se estará preguntando quien le podrá haber escrito esta carta, si nadie sabe su nuevo paradero. Pues verá, ahí se equivoca. Desde hace algún tiempo que lo localicé y lo he estado observando. Mis hombres me informaron que se había mudado a Tokyo, y entonces recordé que la otra gran escuela de kendo se encontraba allí, y está a cargo de Kojiro Kamiya. Supongo que todavía se estará preguntando quien le escribe esta carta. Pues le voy a dar el privilegio… hace 20 años usted y su amigo Kojiro frustrasteis mis planes de hacerme con el control del país corrupto por el régimen de Tokugawa y creísteis haberme matado, quemándome vivo… Pues bien, es hora de llevar a cabo mi venganza, y el primer paso es eliminarlo a usted, maestros del Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu y a Kojiro Kamiya, maestro del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu.

Por mucho que he investigado sobre vuestras técnicas, no he podido averiguar nada, así que contáis con esa ventaja…

Para que veáis que soy noble, os he avisado… Primero vosotros, luego el gobierno…

Un saludo cordial, que quizás sea el último:

Makoto Shishio"

Después de leer esto, Kojiro se quedó en el mismo estado que Seijuro. Se miraron mutuamente.

- Está… vivo…- reaccionó por fin el señor Kamiya

- Esta era corre un gran peligro con él suelto

Se quedaron muy preocupados con esta noticia, pero cuando llegaron sus hijos, aparentaron no estarlo.

Akira y Tomoe traían en brazos a unos dormidos Yahiko y Tsubame, y cogidos de sus manos a Soujiro y Enishi, que venían muy contentos. Kenshin y Kaoru iban cogidos de la mano y venían hablando animadamente.

Cada uno se fue a su respectiva casa y se prepararon para dormir. Antes, durante la cena, los niños les estuvieron contando a su padre todo lo que habían hecho en el día. Ellos escuchaban a sus hijos, aunque por sus pensamientos solo pasaba una cosa: "Él está vivo… él está vivo…"

Ahora más que nunca, el país necesitaba de sus servicios, pero sobretodo, sus familias. Ellos si que los necesitaban, ese bastardo es capaz de todo. Pero ellos tenían muy seguro que no dejarían que les ocurriese nada, antes… morirían…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y hasta aquí el capítulo 2 de "amor en las adversidades"

Que me dicen? Les está gustando la historia? Esta parte de la historia, viene a ser cuando mi amigo y yo nos apuntamos a kendo y cuando conseguimos cada uno dominar bien el estilo. Ya están empezando los problemas… aparece Shishio.

Y si quereis saber algo, el flashback que sale aquí, fue cuando hice una promesa con mi amigo. En el finc nuevo que estoy escribiendo y que aún no publico, sabrán todas mis andanzas de pequeña con él.

Bueno, y lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el adelanto

Adelanto: "Rápido!! Teneis que salir de aquí!!" "Que ocurre tou-chan?!" "Volvió" "Entregao!!!" "Nunca!!" "Haya vosotros…" "AAAHHH!!!!"

Matta-ne y hasta el siguiente capítulo

Kisa-chan-sohma


	3. La tragedia

**Amor en las adversidades**

**Capítulo 3. La tragedia**

Habían pasado algunos días desde que recibieron la noticia. Kojiro y Seijuro aparentaban tranquilidad delante de todo el mundo, pero cuando se quedaban solos, intentaban buscar un plan para cuando llegasen los esbirros de Shishio. A partir de ese día, no dejaron solos a los niños. Siempre se quedaba uno con ellos, cualquier medida es poca contra él. Pero cierto día, Seijuro hiko iba paseando por la calle, de vuelta de hacer algunos recados, cuando vio y oyó como varias personas le preguntaban al tendero de la verdulería donde quedaba su casa y el dojo Kamiya. Tenían una pinta muy sospechosa, así que decidió volver corriendo discretamente a su casa. Llegó muy agitado y descorrió el shoji de sopetón, sorprendiendo a todos los que se encontraban allí.

- ¿Qué ocurre Seijuro?- preguntó Kojiro

- ¿Pasa algo malo otou-san?- preguntó su primogénito

- Nos… nos han… localizado…- reveló aún recuperando el aliento

- ¿Quién nos ha localizado tou-chan?- preguntó inocente el niño de cabello rojizo como el fuego.

Hiko se incorporó y empezó a moverse muy rápido por toda la casa cogiendo cosas y echándolas al suelo.

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones…-sentenció- Kojiro, prepárate tú también…

- Hai, Tomoe… deja Yahiko-chan con Kaoru y ayúdame…

Tomoe hizo lo que su padre le pidió y luego salieron y se dirigieron a su casa. Con todas las cosas que sacó, Seijuro preparó dos sacos de viaje. Le entregó uno a Akira, quien se extrañó más todavía.

- Otou-san… si ocurre algo… dígamelo, yo ayudaré…

- Akira hijo mío… esto es algo que tenemos que resolver Kojiro y yo…- le dijo seriamente- si quieres ayudar… si se diera el caso… llévate a los niños a un lugar seguro…

- Hai otou-san

A continuación se dirigió a Kenshin y Soujiro.

- Hijos, ahora tenéis que ser valientes… Kenshin, tú ya tienes una espada y dominas el Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu… demo fuera hay muchos peligros… así que… toma esta otra katana- le entregó a Kenshin una espada con filo, que éste se colgó inmediatamente del cinturón de la hakama con su sakabattou- úsala solo en caso de necesidad…- ahora se giró hacia Soujiro y le dio otra espada- a ti te digo lo mismo que a tu onii-chan, Soujiro…- el castaño se la colgó del cinturón también

- Tou-chan…- dijeron a la vez

Seguidamente, entraron Kojiro y Tomoe con dos bolsas de viaje también y dos boken. Se acercó a Enishi, y le entregó uno de los boken.

- Escúchame Enishi… esto es muy peligroso… así que usa esta espada para protegeros…

- Hai tou-chan…

Ahora se giró hacia Kaoru y Tomoe. Tomoe tenía una de las bolsas, le dio la otra a Kaoru y luego ella volvió a coger en brazos a Yahiko.

- Poneos todos juntos

Todos los chicos hicieron caso de lo que el señor Kamiya ordenó. Quedando Akira y Tomoe con los pequeños en brazos y una bolsa cada uno, Enishi y Soujiro a continuación, disfrutando de sus espadas nuevas y por último Kenshin y Kaoru con otra bolsa cada uno y sus espadas.

- Bien… escuchadme…- pidió atención Hiko- en cada una de las bolsas hay algo de dinero y ropa limpia… si tuvierais que separaros en la huída… onegai Akira, llévate a Tomoe, Enishi, Soujiro y los pequeños… contigo estarán seguros…

- Y en cuanto a ti Kenshin- habló Kojiro- dejo a mi hija Kaoru en tus manos… no permitas que le pase nada…- el pequeño se alegró de la confianza que le daba

- No se preocupe… antes tendrán que pasar por encima de mí…

- Eres tan noble como tu otou-san

- Y una cosa más… si tenéis que identificaros… dad un nombre falso… en todo Japón, nuestras familias son muy conocidas…- les advirtió Seijuro

De pronto se escucharon porrazos en el portón de la entrada, como si quisieran echarla abajo.

- ¡Salid de ahí! ¡Sabemos que os encontráis dentro! ¡Seijuro Hiko y kojiro Kamiya!

A los que se encontraban dentro, los pillaron por sorpresa.

- ¡Oh no! Ya están aquí…

- Deberéis salir por la parte de atrás… volved dentro de dos días… y si no estamos… marchaos…- sentenció muy serio Seijuro, a quien ya le habían cambiado los ojos a un color dorado.

- Una última cosa… recordad este nombre… Makoto Shishio… si oís ese nombre no os relacionéis con esa persona… ese hombre es un demonio…

- ¡Ahora marchaos rápido!- exigió

Los niños salieron sin rechistar. Sus padres los vieron desaparecer por el patio.

- Buena suerte…- dijeron, tal vez fuera la última vez que los vieran

Entonces se escuchó la puerta venirse abajo.

- ¿Preparado amigo?- le preguntó Kojiro listo con su espada

- Como en los viejos tiempos…- le contestó Seijuro poniéndose en posición de ataque

Mientras, los niños salieron por la puerta trasera de la casa, pero para su mala suerte que los vieron y empezaron a perseguirlos. Los chicos corrieron y para no separarse, Akira cogió de la mano a Tomoe; Enishi y Soujiro se dieron las manos y Kenshin y Kaoru ya iban corriendo cogidos de las manos. Siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron al río. Les llevaban algo de ventaja, así que pudieron trazar un plan.

- El río se divide en dos- dijo Tomoe

- Lo mejor será separarse- propuse Kenshin

- Tienes razón onii-chan… yo me llevaré a Tomoe, Enishi, Soujiro y los pequeños río arriba… Tú llévate a Kaoru río abajo… Nos reuniremos en casa cuando dijo otou-san…- sentenció Akira

- Hai- dijeron todos

Cada grupo salió corriendo en una dirección diferente. Kenshin y Kaoru seguían corriendo río abajo, pero todavía eran perseguidos por los hombres.

- ¡¡Venid aquí!! ¡¡Malditos mocosos!!- gritaban los hombres

Siguieron corriendo, intentando escapar de sus perseguidores, pero llegó un momento en el que no pudieron correr más, habían llegado a una cascada. Se asomaron por el borde de la roca para ver la altura, y vieron como el agua se perdía en el fondo, no había escapatoria. Kaoru se abrazó a Kenshin, tenía miedo, él la resguardó en sus brazos. Entonces llegaron los esbirros de Shishio.

- ¡¡Entregaos!! ¡¡No tenéis escapatoria!!

- ¡¡Jamás!!- gritó Kenshin protegiendo a Kaoru

- Mira enano, no nos des más problemas

- ¡¡No nos entregaremos!!- dijo Kaoru desde los brazos de Kenshin

Los hombres se abalanzaron contra ellos, pero los dos no se lo pensaron dos veces y saltaron la cascada, perdiéndose en el fondo del precipicio. Los hombres se asomaron y vieron la profundidad.

- Con esa caída no sobrevivirán…- y se marcharon

Akira y los demás corrieron río arriba y se internaron en el bosque, consiguiendo así despistar a sus perseguidores. Un rato después, salieron del bosque y se dirigieron al hotel de las afueras de la ciudad para pasar los dos días. Con niños pequeños no podían estar a la intemperie. Dieron nombre falsos para la inscripción. Akira dijo que su apellido y el de sus hermanos era Kiyosato y Tomoe dijo que era Yukishiro. Pasaron los dos días y volvieron a su casa. La puerta se notaba que había sido arreglada y también un boquete en la pared. Entraron y llamaron a sus padres.

- ¡Otou-san! ¡Kamiya-sama! ¡¿Se encuentran bien?!- llamó Akira

- ¡¡Tou-chan!!- gritaron Enishi y Soujiro.

De repente, escucharon descorrerse un shoji, y unos pasos apresurados dirigirse hacia ellos. Desde dentro de la casa, aparecieron corriendo Seijuro Hiko y Kojiro Kamiya.

- ¡¡Hijos!! ¡¡Menos mal!!- gritó Hiko tirándose a abrazar a sus hijos.

- ¡¡Hijos míos!! Arigatô a Kami-sama que estáis bien- gritó Kojiro abrazándolos también.

Ambos hombres se veían magullados y con algunas vendas cubriendo sus heridas. La batalla había sido muy dura. Pero cuando los abrazaron repararon en que faltaban dos.

- ¿Y Kenshin y Kaoru?- preguntó Kojiro

- No lo sabemos otou-san…- contestó Tomoe

- Nos separamos porque nos estaban persiguiendo…- explicó Akira

- Kaoru nee-chan y Kenshin fueron río abajo…- dijo Enishi

Los padres se quedaron preocupados, sus hijos estaban solos por ahí. Aunque sabían valerse por si mismos, pero eran sus padres después de todo y se preocupaban.

- Dijimos de reunirnos aquí hoy

- Bueno, pues esperémoslos

- Cambiando de tema, ¿y a vosotros que os ha pasado?- preguntó Hiko

- Nos fuimos río arriba y nos escondimos en el bosque, después hemos pasado los días en el hotel de las afueras…- explicó Akira

- Bien hecho hijo…- le felicitó su padre

- ¿Qué nombre habéis usado?

- Nosotros dimos el apellido de kaa-chan- dijo Tomoe

- Y nosotros también- agregó Akira

Entraron dentro y se pusieron a esperar a los niños que faltaban. La tarde pasó y llegó la noche. Viendo que no venían, decidieron hacer planes para esperarlos. Kojiro cambió el apellido de su familia por el de su esposa, temporalmente y cerró la escuela. Hiko también cambió su apellido por el de su esposa y puesto que Kojiro contaba con amigos en la policía, no hubo problemas. Pero los días fueron pasando y Kenshin y Kaoru no volvían. Salieron a buscarlos, preguntaron a todo el mundo, pero todo fue en vano…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí tenéis el capítulo 3 de "Amor en las adversidades"

No me vayan a matar por tirar a Kenshin y Kaoru por una cascada… Sino pasan por momentos difíciles, no tendría este título en finc no?

A partir de este momento empiezan las aventuras de nuestros amigos, a donde irán a parar? Los encontrará Shishio? Ya lo descubrirán…

Muchas gracias a:

**Athena Kaoru Himura** (me alegra mucho que te guste mi finc, pero el titulo no viene por que tengan problemas para estar juntos, aunque alguno le sacaré. Así que lo siento mucho pero Aoshi/Misao y Sanosuke/Megumi que aparecerán más adelante)

**Mari8876** (gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra que te guste mi finc. Si avanzo muy rápido, es porque la historia va rápida, pero espero estar explicando bien las cosas y que no se líe nadie)

**Kaoru **(bueno, lo de comprometer a los hijos se me pasó por la cabeza, pero no, no me gustan los compromisos arreglados y gracias por seguir mi finc)

Bien, tiempo… se nos acabó el tiempo, me tengo que despedir…

No me maten, pero tardaré un poco en subir los siguientes capítulos porque me voy de viaje una semana… y que conste que yo no quería irme, pero me han obligado T-T

Bien lo prometido es deuda, ahí va el adelanto

Adelanto: "Donde estoy?" "5 dias!! Tanto tiempo en…" "gomen nasai, demo… no hay rastro de ellos…" "Arigatô señor…"

Esto y más en el capítulo 4 "Haciendo amigos" de "Amor en las adversidades"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	4. Haciendo amigos

**Amor en las adversidades**

**Capítulo 4. Haciendo amigos**

Kenshin y Kaoru habían saltado desde lo alto de la cascada. Él la abrazó fuertemente a Kaoru y la protegió de la caída poniéndose él debajo. Cayeron al agua. Kenshin consiguió salir a la superficie, aún con Kaoru agarrada, pero ella se había desmayado. La corriente era muy fuerte y los arrastraba. El pelirrojo intentó nadar contracorriente, pero fue inútil, así que desistió y se dejó llevar. El río los arrastró muy lejos, Kenshin estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, pero entonces divisó en la orilla derecha, una parte baja de tierra cubierta de arena. Con su último esfuerzo, nadó como pudo con Kaoru y sus cosas hasta la orilla. Llegó a ella y se desplomó en la arena con Kaoru agarrada. Su único pensamiento, ponerla a salvo.

Cuando nuestro pelirrojo abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue un techo de madera, por lo que se sorprendió y se incorporó sobresaltado. Se encontraba sentado en un futón y vestido con una yukata color verde.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó mientras miraba por toda la habitación

Entonces se percató de que al lado suya había otro futón, en el cual dormía plácidamente su mejor amiga, una niña de pelo azabache y ojos zafiros… Kaoru Kamiya…

Se levantó del futón y se acercó al de Kaoru. Se quedó observándola hasta que ella abrió los ojos pesadamente. Lo primero que ella vio fueron dos ojos violetas, como aquella vez, bajo el cerezo del río.

- ¿Ken… shin…?- preguntó aún dormida

- Hai Kaoru… ¿estás bien?- reflejó su preocupación en la pregunta

- Hai… arigatô…- sonrió- ¿Dónde estamos?

- No lo sé… pero parece que estamos a salvo… Kaoru, ¿puedes levantarte?

- Creo que sí- la niña se incorporó despacio. Ella llevaba una yukata azul.

Kenshin cogió su sakabattou y su katana de una esquina de la estancia, donde se encontraban sus cosas y le dio su boken a Kaoru.

- Vayamos a echar un vistazo- propuso Kenshin y salieron de la habitación

Recorrieron el pasillo despacio y silenciosamente. Kenshin iba delante y Kaoru detrás de él, muy cerquita. Hasta que se toparon con un anciano.

- Me alegro de ver que ya os habéis despertados… y parece que estáis bien…- les dijo el anciano.

Los niños se asustaron y se pusieron en posición de ataque.

- No tenéis nada que temer… soy un amigo- ellos bajaron las armas- Mejor pasamos al salón y hablamos…

El anciano los condujo a una gran habitación, entraron y se sentaron en torno a una mesa que allí había, quedando Kenshin y Kaoru enfrente del anciano.

- Mi nombre es Okina y soy el dueño de este restaurante, al Aoya.

- Mucho gusto Okina-sama y arigatô por salvarnos- dijo respetuosamente Kenshin

- De nada, demo deberías dárselas a mi nieta Misao y a Aoshi, ellos os encontraron tirados en el río hace 5 días.

- ¡5 días! Tanto tiempo hemos estado en… ¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Kaoru

- En Kyoto- le contestó Okina a la niña

- Si que nos ha arrastrado lejos la corriente… deberemos partir mañana… Tardaremos dos días en llegar a Tokyo…- Kenshin divagaba en voz alta

- ¿No pensaréis ir los dos solos hasta Tokyo?- se extrañó el señor Okina

- Hai… tenemos que ir… nos esperan…- habló Kaoru

- ¿Y que vais a hacer allí?

- Vamos a ver a unos amigos de nuestros padres… Kamiya-sama y Hiko-sama- mintió el pelirrojo, haciendo caso del consejo que le dio su padre, así que no dijo que pertenecía la familia Himura.

- Creo que hace poco les atacaron… si os esperáis un día… os conseguiré información… conozco a unas personas que se encargan de investigar.

- Se lo agradeceríamos Okina-sama- le dijo Kaoru al anciano

- ¡Ay! Que despistados… aún no nos hemos presentado… Mi nombre es Ken…- pero entonces recordó el otro consejo de su padre, que no dijera su nombre- me llamo Shinta, Odamura Shinta…- dijo Kenshin

Kaoru comprendió la acción de su amigo y se presentó con un nombre falso.

- Y yo me llamo Kori, Asakura Kori…

- Hajimemashite- dijo el anciano.

Entonces se oyó una voz detrás del shoji de la puerta que pedía permiso para entrar. El anciano dejó pasar a quienes llamaban. El shoji se descorrió y entraron en la habitación dos niños. El niño primero, que parecía tener 9 años, y era muy alto. Detrás de él y agarrado a su brazo se encontraba una niña que aparentaba tener la misma edad que Kenshin y Kaoru.

- Ah… Aoshi, Misao… mirad, ya se han despertado…

Los mencionados miraron al pelirrojo y la pelinegra.

- Ya me estaba preocupando…- dijo el niño

- Llevabais 5 días inconscientes…- dijo la niña

- Niños, ellos son Misao Makimachi, mi nieta- señaló a la niña de largo cabello negro recogido en una larga trenza y ojos de un color verde esmeralda- y Aoshi Shinomori, un amigo que vive con nosotros. Ellos os encontraron

- Arigatô gozaimasu por recogernos- agradeció Kaoru

- De nada, demo díselo a tu amigo… él te arrastró hasta la orilla, no te soltó ni un momento…- dijo el niño de pelo negro azulado y ojos azul oscuro, casi negro.

Kaoru se quedó mirando a Kenshin sorprendida, y Kenshin tuvo que bajar la cabeza para que no viera lo ruborizado que estaba.

- ¿Cómo os llamáis?- preguntó tímida Misao

- Yo soy Shinta Odamura- se presentó el pelirrojo- y ella es Kori Asakura

- Misao, Kori dormirá contigo esta noche y Shinta con Aoshi. Ahora podéis ir a jugar o bien les enseñáis la ciudad.

- Hai ojii-san

- Vamos

Kenshin y Kaoru se levantaron y salieron con los otros dos niños. Pasaron la tarde con Aoshi y Misao, que les enseñaron la ciudad. Ellos iban tomados de la mano, como ya era costumbre, pero más ahora, que estaban en una ciudad desconocida. La ciudad les gustó bastante y les pareció gracioso el modo en que se trataban Aoshi y Misao, parecían dos hermanos. Pero ellos no se daban cuenta de que era algo parecido a su tratamiento. Llegó la noche, cenaron y se acostaron

A la mañana siguiente, Okina los mandó llamar.

- Bueno, esto es lo que me han podido averiguar… Hace 6 días los Yuppon Gattana atacaron el dojo Kamiya y la casa de la familia Himura. La gente dice que los asesinaron a todos- a Kenshin y a Kaoru se les hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Sus familias habían muerto?- demo ni yo ni la información que me han dado corroboran eso…- eso fue un alivio para ellos- además son las dos grandes escuelas de kendo del país… Bueno, la información revela que están vivos… demo se desconoce el paradero de ellos y según parece que los dos niños medianos si que están en paradero desconocido… no están con sus familiares… Y actualmente, en las casas donde vivían antes, ahora habitan otras dos familias…

Kenshin y Kaoru se entristecieron mucho. Ahora no sabían nada de sus familias, y tenían a donde ir. Okina vio la expresión de ambos niños y decidió ayudarles.

- Sino tenéis a donde ir… os podéis quedar aquí hasta que gustéis…

- ¿No le importaría? Demo… no tenemos mucho dinero…- dijo Kenshin

- No pasa nada… podéis ayudarnos aquí en el restaurante…

- Domo arigatô gozaimasu Okina-sama- le agradecieron enormemente los niños

Y así sucedió, Kenshin y Kaoru, conocidos en Kyoto como Shinta y Kori, se quedaron a vivir en el Aoya. Al principio era solo por algunas semanas, porque pensaban buscar a sus familias, pero las semanas se convirtieron en meses, los meses en años… y el tiempo pasó…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí tenéis el capítulo 4 de "Amor en las adversidades"

¡¡¡WOOOLAAA!!!

Ya volví de mi viaje. Estuvo muy bien, pero un compañero que también iba se ha metido en más de un problema y nos ha caído el marrón… -- maldito niño!!

Bueno, que me desvío del tema… que tal? Ya sé, este capi creo que es el más corto, pero es más un intermedio, para conocer a algunos personajes. Bien, a lo mejor no les gustó del todo, pero es que no sabía como poner esta parte.

Muchas gracias a:

**Itzia-Hime** (gracias por tu review y espero que este capi te guste tanto como los anteriores)

**Athena Kaoru Himura** (aquí tienes tu salto en el tiempo, ya verás el siguiente capítulo)

Bueno, ya se nos ha acabado el tiempo…

Les dejo un adelanto, aunque les diré que el capítulo 5 es bastante largo, casi como el primero…

Adelanto: Kenshin y Kaoru han estado todo el tiempo en Kyoto ayudando en el Aoya… pero, también tienen otro trabajo… Aparentemente todo está tranquilo, pero otra vez algo perturba esa paz… otro ataque… "Mira Kenshin!! Ese muchacho está en problemas!!" "Kaoru quiero que sepas que…"

Esto y mucho más en el capítulo 5 "Asalto del enemigo, encuentro y confesión" de "Amor en las adversidades"

Matta-ne

Kisa-Chan-sohma


	5. Asalto del enemigo,encuentro y confesión

**Amor en las adversidades**

**Capítulo 5. Asalto del enemigo, encuentro y confesión**

Los años habían pasado rápidamente, para ser exactos habían transcurrido 7 años. En ese tiempo Kenshin y Kaoru habían crecido y se habían convertido en todo unos adolescentes. Kenshin tenía su pelo más largo y se lo recogía en una cola alta y Kaoru ya era toda una mujer. Ellos habían estado todo ese tiempo en Kyoto, trabajando en el Aoya… pero también tenían otro trabajo… Ahora eran Oniwabansu y sus espadas estaban al filo de la justicia… Los Oniwabansu son un grupo muy antiguo de ninjas que protegen a los ciudadanos. Pero lo que no imaginaron nuestros amigos, era que los que trabajaban en el Aoya eran los integrantes de ese grupo, y mucho menos que ese restaurante es la tapadera de su sede central…

FlashBack

Kenshin y Kaoru con 10 años, caminaban alegremente por la ciudad, de la mano claro, volviendo al Aoya de hacer unos recados que Okon les había pedido… Pero al llegar a la esquina que dobla a la calle donde esta edificado el restaurante, vieron que había mucho ajetreo.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado?

- Vamos a acercarnos…- dijo Kaoru tirando de Kenshin

Consiguieron hacerse sitio entre la multitud y lo que vieron, los llenó de sorpresa. Unos hombres con cara de pocos amigos y con katanas en mano, les plantaban cara a un grupo de personas, vestidos con un uniforme azul, que parecían ser ninjas. Pero sin duda lo que más les sorprendió fue reconocer a una niña con una larga trenza que tenía unos kunais en mano, y a un niño alto, mirada fría, con unas kodashis.

- Shinta, ¿ves lo mismo que yo?

- Hai Kori… son Aoshi y Misao…

La pelea comenzó. Los hombres luchaban con fiereza y los ninjas resistían muy bien a los golpes. Pero entonces uno de ellos sacó unas bombas de humo y las lanzó. Todo el mundo perdió visibilidad, y cuando el humo se disipó, el que parecía ser el jefe tenía como rehenes a Misao y Aoshi.

- ¡Bastardo! ¡Suéltalos!- gritó uno de los ninjas

- Jeje, si queréis que sigan con vida… ya podéis soltar las armas…

No les quedó otro remedio que obedecer. Pero cuando ya no tenían nada con que defenderse y esperaban que los soltaran, el hombre habló.

- Pensándolo bien, creo que me los voy a quedar… El niño parece fuerte… y la niña no es fea…

Para nuestros amigos eso fue lo más rastrero que habían escuchado nunca.

- Shinta tenemos que hacer algo- le susurró Kaoru al oído

- Eso no se piensa… sino directamente se hace…- ambos llevaron sus manos a sus espadas y se plantaron delante de los hombres.

- ¿Y estos mocosos quienes son?- se burlaron los hombres

- ¡Marchaos! ¡Esto es peligroso!- les gritaron los ninjas

- Soltadlos… o acabaréis muy mal…- advirtió Kenshin

- Venga ya… no me hagas reir… ¿unos renacuajos como vosotros? ¿Qué nos van a hacer?

- El que avisa… no es traidor…- terminó Kaoru

Ellos se lanzaron en ataque contra los hombres. Los tipos creían que con un empujón los echarían al suelo, por eso no sacaron ni las katanas; pero no contaron con la destreza de kendokas que poseían. Kenshin desapareció delante de dos de ellos y con la sorpresa de eso por parte de los hombres, Kaoru aprovechó y derribó al que tenía a Aoshi y Misao.

- ¡Eh vosotros! ¡Aquí arriba!- se escuchó desde el aire.

Los hombres que quedaban en pie miraron al cielo, y lo que vieron fue el filo de una katana estamparse contra su cara. Cayeron al suelo.

- ¿Estáis bien?- preguntó Kenshin acercándose junto con Kaoru

- Hai… venid con nosotros… y arigatô…

La policía se encargó de los hombres y nuestros amigos, junto con los ninjas se marcharon a perderse en la espesura del bosque que había tras la ciudad. Allí, los ninjas dejaron ver su identidad.

- ¡Okina-sama!- se sorprendieron los niños

- Shinta, Kori… Arigatô gozaimasu por ayudarnos… no sabíamos que fuerais tan buenos kendokas…

- No ha sido nada… no íbamos a dejaros tirados después de ayudarnos a nosotros… Así que… los famosos Oniwabansu ¿me equivoco?

- Así es Shinta… y arigatô de nuevo…

Kenshin y Kaoru se miraron, y luego miraron a Okina otra vez.

- Sumimasen Okina-sama… ¿podríamos unirnos a los Oniwabansu?

La proposición tomó desprevenidos a los ninjas.

- Demo… ¿estáis seguros? Ya habéis vistos a lo que nos enfrentamos…

- No se preocupe… estamos entrenados… además, no nos podemos quedar indiferentes ante las injusticias que se viven…- dijo Kaoru

- Está bien… si así lo deseáis… bienvenidos…

- Domo arigatô gozaimasu…

Fin del FlashBack

Así se convirtieron en defensores del pueblo. Pero en una de las misiones, Kenshin, por proteger a Kaoru recibió dos cortes en la mejilla izquierda, que formaban una cruz. A Kaoru le preocupó eso mucho, pero Kenshin la tranquilizó.

No habían obtenido información alguna sobre sus familias, es como si se hubieran evaporado de la Tierra y eso les carcomía por dentro. No sabían si estaban solos, o si todavía estaban vivos, o si Shishio los había encontrado… Las preguntas eran tantas…

Pero lo que más había cambiado era la forma en como veía Kenshin a Kaoru y Kaoru a Kenshin. Habían empezado a verse con otros ojos. Si se miraban a los ojos, se quedaban como en trance y luego acababan sonrojándose y poniéndose nerviosos y decir cosas incoherentes para poner excusas. Les costaba hablar frente a frente y se ponían nerviosos. Pero había algo que no cambiaba, siempre iban cogidos de la mano, era su costumbre desde niños.

Ahora se encontraban paseando por la calle del mercado, de la mano claro, porque Okina les había mandado comprar unos ingredientes que se habían acabado. Se pararon en una tienda de artesanía, y Kaoru se quedó mirando una cinta muy bonita de color azul. Kenshin se fijó en esto y decidió que se la regalaría. Entonces el tendero salió de dentro.

- Ohajo…- vio que Kaoru miraba la cinta- vaya, se ha fijado en una cinta preciosa…- miró a Kenshin- le quedaría muy bien a su novia…

Al oir esto, un sonrojo asomó en sus mejillas.

- ¡Oh no! No es… solo mirábamos…- dijo Kenshin nervioso y se apresuraron a irse de allí. Ahora no se atrevía a comprarla.

Se marcharon de la tienda y regresaron al Aoya. Le entregaron las compras a Okina y se pusieron a trabajar. Kenshin trabajaba de cocinero, porque a todos les gustaba mucho como cocinaba. Increíble que un niño cocinara de esa manera, y Kaoru de camarera. Acabaron su trabajo y se fueron cansados a dormir. Cada uno en su respectiva habitación, no podía conciliar el sueño. Pensaban en lo nuevo que estaban sintiendo.

- "¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Por qué me pongo nervioso cerca de Kaoru? Si nunca antes me había pasado… y llevamos juntos desde hace mucho tiempo… ¿Por qué siento esta nueva sensación de calidez al estar con ella…? Akira nii-chan me contó una vez que cuando alguien era muy especial para ti… sentías cosas que nunca antes te habían pasado… Me dijo que como Tomoe era muy especial para él… sentía eso y la quería mucho… ¿No será que… yo quiero a Kaoru?"- pensaba Kenshin

En la habitación de Kaoru y Misao.

- "¿Por qué siento el corazón acelerarse cada vez que estoy cerca de Kenshin? Si nunca me había pasado desde que lo conozco… hasta hace algún tiempo… y hoy, cuando aquel señor dijo eso… me puse muy nerviosa… no tenía valor para mirarlo a la cara para que no descubriera el color que había cogido mi cara… ¿Qué significa esta tranquilidad, calidez y paz que siento con él…? Tomoe nee-chan me habló de que ella sentía esto mismo cuando estaba con Akira… ¿no será que me enamoré de Kenshin?- se preguntaba Kaoru

Al final consiguieron dormirse, pero un ruido los desveló.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Qué fue ese ruido?!- gritó Kenshin

Cogió sus espadas y le dijo a Aoshi que fuera a ver a Okina. Aoshi cogió sus kodashis y salió corriendo de la habitación. Kenshin se dirigió al cuarto de Kaoru y Misao. Descorrió el shoji y se encontró de cara con Kaoru.

- ¿Kori estás bien?

- Hai… oímos un ruido e íbamos a ver que pasaba- contestó ella

- El ruido fue muy fuerte, vayamos con Aoshi- dijo Kenshin

Los tres recorrieron el pasillo hasta salir a la puerta principal. Allí se sorprendieron de lo que se encontraron. Había un enorme agujero en la pared del muro exterior y un montón de hombres en el patio, pero Kenshin y Kaoru reconocieron a uno.

- Venimos de parte de Shishio… somos los Yuppon Gattana- habló uno

- ¿Qué queréis de nosotros? No nos hemos topado con nadie llamado así- dijo Okina

- Aún no… demo para sus futuros planes… vosotros sois un estorbo… Oniwabansu

Todos se pusieron alerta, pero Kenshin y Kaoru, con sus miradas ensombrecidas por sus flequillos, se adelantaron, dejándose ver a la luz de la luna.

- Vosotros… marchaos… os damos la oportunidad…- dijo Kaoru

- Así que dos valientes… no me vengáis con bromas- se burló otro

- Ya habéis oído… ¡marchaos!- exigió Kenshin y ambos levantaron la cara y se les vieron los ojos.

Uno de los hombres los reconoció.

- Vosotros sois… ¡los mocosos de la cascada!- se sorprendió

- No te lo perdonaré…- susurró Kenshin

- Así que estáis vivos… bueno, pues tendré que remataros con 7 años de retraso…- dijo el hombre sacando la katana- así Shishio me perdonará, el haber fallado con la misión de matar a la familia Kamiya y a la familia Himura… ¡¡Le llevaré el cadáver de dos de sus miembros!!- gritó y empezó a correr hacia ellos.

Kenshin empujó a Kaoru para apartarla y paró el golpe sacando su sakabattou rápidamente.

- No te lo perdonaré… ¡No te lo perdonaré!- gritó nuestro pelirrojo, sus ojos cambiaron a color dorado.- "No te perdonaré el habernos separado de nuestras familias… No te perdonaré que estés al servicio de un ser tan despreciable… No te perdonaré las noches que Kaoru lloró por no tener noticias de su familia… No te perdonaré todas esas noches que yo me sentí impotente por no poder parar su llanto… No dejaré que le hagas nada… ¡La quiero más que a mi propia vida!"- Kenshin se lanzó al ataque

Estocada tras estocada, el hombre retrocedía, pero en uno de los golpes, el tipo sacó una navaja y le hizo un corte en el hombre al pelirrojo. Él cayó al suelo.

- ¡Kenshin!- gritó Kaoru alarmada y no se percató de que había dicho su nombre.

Ella se acercó a Kenshin y lo ayudó a levantarse. Él se agarró el hombro herido, que le sangraba

- ¿Kenshin estás bien?- preguntó Kaoru preocupada

- Tranquila Kaoru…- sonrió Kenshin y por la situación la llamó por su nombre- ahora apártate- ella obedeció

- Ahora… ¡¡Te vas a reunir con tus antepasados!!- se abalanzó contra Kenshin

Él enfundó su espada y se puso en posición.

- ¡¡Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryu Tzui Sen!!- gritó y realizó su golpe.

El hombre cayó al suelo. Todos quedaron sorprendidos. Kenshin miró a los otros hombres. Fue una mirada muy fría, heladora, que hizo que se les helara la sangre.

- ¿Alguien más?- preguntó secamente

Todos los enemigos huyeron del lugar. Los integrantes del Aoya estaban sorprendidos. Sabían que Shinta y Kori eran muy buenos, pero nunca habían revelado sus técnicas, y ahora descubrían que eran dos miembros de las más prestigiosas escuelas de kendo de todo el país.

Kaoru se acercó a Kenshin

- Kenshin… hay que pararte la hemorragia…

- Hai, demo tampoco es mucho… ¿tú estás bien?

- Hai… arigatô…- Kaoru se soltó el cabello que le cayó en cascada por su espalda y con su lazo le vendo la herida a Kenshin

- Demo Kaoru… es tu cinta favorita…- se sorprendió él

- Prefiero que tú estés bien…- dijo ella- "si algo le pasase no lo soportaría… él es demasiado importante para mí… lo quiero mucho…"

Kenshin se conmovió con esto e hizo algo que ninguno esperaba. La abrazó.

- Arigatô gozaimasu… Kaoru…-chan…

Luego de ese abrazo, se acercaron a los allí presentes, que seguían inmóviles en el mismo sitio.

- Lo que ha dicho ese tipo ¿es cierto?… Shinta… si es que ese es tu nombre…- preguntó Okina muy serio.

- Hai…

- Sentimos haberlos tenido engañados…- se arrepintió Kaoru

- Jovencitos… creo que nos debéis una explicación…- dijo Okina

Kenshin, Kaoru, Aoshi, Misao y Okina pasaron al salón, mientras que los demás se encargaban de atar al tipo raro y arreglar el agujero de la pared.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa… todo permanecía en silencio… nadie hablaba… Hasta que Okina decidió romperlo…

- Así que sois miembros de las familias Himura y Kamiya… supongo que seréis los que desaparecieron hace 7 años…

- Gomen nasai Okina-sama…- se disculpó Kenshin- demo no nos quedó otro remedio que ocultar nuestra identidad… Mi verdadero nombre es Kenshin, Himura Kenshin… Soy el segundo hijo de Seijuro Hiko…

- Gomen nasai… mi nombre es Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru… soy la segunda hija de Kojiro Kamiya- se presentó Kaoru, siguiendo el ejemplo de Kenshin

- No puedo creerlo… ¡Sois hijos de las mejores familias de kendo del país!- saltó Misao

- Onegai… no revelen a nadie nuestra identidad… se lo ruego… si quiere que nos marchemos… lo haremos… demo no se lo digan a nadie…- suplicó Kenshin

- Onegai… onegai…- repetía Kaoru- no se lo digan a nadie…

- Tranquilo… vuestro secreto está a salvo con nosotros… y no es necesario que os vayáis…- sonrió Okina

Kenshin y Kaoru se sorprendieron… ¡no los iban a echar! ¡Se podían quedar!

- Se lo agradecemos de corazón…- se reverenciaron los niños

- Así que… Shishio vuelve a hacer de las suyas… Sabemos que vuestros padres se enfrentaron a él en el pasado… y ganaron… Ese desgraciado… debió desaparecer bajo extrañas circunstancias durante el incendio de su casa… cuando todos le creíamos muerto… Supongo que quiso vengarse hace 7 años, y os visteis obligados a huir…

- Nos persiguieron hasta una cascada, y preferimos tirarnos a entregarnos…

- Bueno, será mejor que os vayáis a descansar… Demasiadas emociones por un día- propuso Okina

- Hai, demo… ¿podría pedirle un favor?- preguntó Kenshin

- Claro

- ¿Podría conseguirme información sobre los movimientos de Shishio?

- Puedo intentarlo… demo ahora… a descansar…

Dicho esto, cada uno se fue a su habitación, pero no durmieron demasiado.

La mañana del día siguiente se presentaba despejaba. Kenshin se despertó temprano y aprovechó para ir al mercado solo. Quería comprarle a Kaoru la cinta que vieron ayer, y así… poder confesarle los nuevos sentimientos que tenía hacia ella… Porque entre ellos, no existían los secretos.

Kaoru se despertó sobresaltada por el sueño que había tenido.

Sueño

Ella y Kenshin iban caminando por la calle mientras atardecía, los dos muy tranquilos. Pero de pronto, el cielo tomo un tono negro y morado, y el tipo raro que ayer le había atacado, volvía a hacerlo con más secuaces.

Ellos comenzaron a pelear, pero entonces escuchó el llamado de un niño, que estaba a punto de ser atravesado por la katana de uno de ellos. Ella corrió hasta el niño y lo apartó a tiempo, pero eso fue fatal… bajó la guardia…

Por detrás de ella se acercaba el jefe de los malos. Iba a darle un golpe mortal, cuando Kenshin se interpuso, aunque el golpe le hizo una herida en el hombro.

- ¡¡Kenshin!!

- Tranquila Kaoru… tú ocúpate del niño…

Mientras ella llevaba al niño con su madre, Kenshin le dio una paliza al tipo que quiso matarla. A continuación, se acercó a Kaoru, que estaba muy preocupada por él.

- ¡¡Kenshin!! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¡Oh Kami-sama!! ¡¡Estás herido!!

Ella le curó la hemorragia con su cinta del pelo, e iban a marcharse al Aoya, cuando Kenshin se puso serio, y la miró directamente a los ojos y reteniéndola por un brazo.

- Espera un momento Kaoru…

- ¿Qué sucede Kenshin?

- Yo… quiero que sepas… yo… que tú… Tú eres alguien… muy especial… para mí… Aparte de que siempre… fuiste y serás… mi mejor amiga… Demo… yo… quiero que sepas… que… desde hace tiempo… que no te veo solo como una amiga… sino… que siento algo más que amistad… por ti…

- Kenshin…- ella estaba sorprendida

- Kaoru… yo… yo… ai shiteiru

Kaoru no se esperaba esa revelación, pero sin saber porque… su subconsciente habló por ella.

- Kenshin… ai shiteiru… ai shiteiru mo…

Fin del sueño

- "Así que por eso sentía estas cosas nuevas cuando estaba junto a él… ¡Me he enamorado de Kenshin Himura!"

Se levantó del futón y vio a su compañera de habitación, Misao, aún durmiendo tranquilamente, como siempre…

- "Creo que debería decirle lo que acabo de descubrir… Al fin y al cabo… nunca hubo secretos entre nosotros…"

Se arregló y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la habitación de Kenshin.

- ¿Shinta? ¿Shinta?- lo llamó, pero nadie contestó

Se seguían llamando con los nombres falsos, por si había alguien espiándolos. Todas las medidas son pocas contra Shishio, había dicho Okina.

Como no le contestó nadie, descorrió el shoji y encontró la habitación desierta, ni a Kenshin ni a Aoshi. Se sorprendió bastante, pues el la habitación estaban sus futones doblados, lo que hacía suponer que llevaban tiempo despiertos.

Kaoru dejó la habitación y fue al patio, donde encontró a Aoshi, que estaba entrenando. Se acercó a él y le preguntó por Kenshin

- Aoshi… sumimasen por interrumpirte, demo… ¿has visto a Shinta?

- Iie… cuando desperté, ya no había rastro de él- esto preocupó a Kaoru y Aoshi lo notó- no te preocupes… habrá salido a dar un paseo… o a comprar…- dijo para tranquilizarla

- Quizás tengas razón… arigatô Aoshi- y se retiró del patio, para ir a la cocina a realizar su tarea.

Las horas pasaban, y Kenshin no volvía… Kaoru ya se estaba desesperando por su tardanza… Apenas si se podía concentrar en que estaba limpiando el suelo. De repente, oyó como entraba alguien

- Tadaima…

Kaoru reconoció la voz, dejó caer la escoba y salió corriendo hacia el recibidor. Kenshin se encontraba en la entrada quitándose las sandalias, cuando en un visto y no visto, tenía a Kaoru colgado del cuello y abrazándolo fuertemente.

- ¡¡KENSHIN!!

El pelirrojo quedó shockeado por el recibimiento.

- Kao… Kaoru…- dijo como pudo

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Me preocupé mucho cuando y no te vi… y encima… el tiempo pasaba y tú no volvías…- dijo separándose un poco de él para verle a los ojos.

- Gomen nasai… solo fui a dar un paseo para despejarme…

Se quedaron viéndose directamente a los ojos, como hipnotizados… Kenshin se sumergía en la profundidad de los ojos azules que poseía Kaoru, y Kaoru se perdía en la inmensidad de las orbes violetas de Kenshin… De repente, salieron del trance y cada uno desvió la vista al suelo rápidamente. Un sonrojo subió a las mejillas de ambos y los latidos de sus corazones se aceleraron.

Kenshin miró de reojo a Kaoru y decidió hablar.

- Ko… Kori… como hoy tenemos la tarde libre… Te… te… te apetecería… dar… dar…- tartamudeó Kenshin- "¿porque me cuesta tanto decírselo ahora?- se preguntaba el pelirrojo- ¿quieres salir… a dar… un paseo… con… conmigo…?

La pregunta cogió desprevenida a Kaoru, pero por nada del mundo le diría que no.

- Cla… claro Shinta…- dijo sin mirarlo aún a la cara.

El ambiente estuvo tenso un poco más, hasta que una llamada de Okina, los llevó de vuelta a su rutina. Los dos entraron dentro y se pusieron con su tarea. Hoy solo trabajaban durante la hora del almuerzo.

Terminaron su trabajo y se fueron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse de ropa. Kenshin terminó primero, se puso su gi rosa fuscia y su hakama blanco, y guardado muy bien en su manga, el lazo que le había comprado a Kaoru.

Kaoru bajó en poco rato, vestida con un kimono azul cielo precioso, con jazmines acompañando a ese color tan claro y pastel… con un obi entre blanquecino y rosado, y llevaba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo… su cabello suelto…

Kenshin quedó fascinado ante tal retrato… ella estaba guapísima… simplemente hermosa…

- Ko… Kori… estás…- dijo boquiabierto. Seguidamente se acercó a ella y le susurró- Kaoru-chan estás… radiante, hermosa…

Los tonos rojos de una cereza colorearon las mejillas de Kaoru. Jamás hubiese esperado tal comentario de Kenshin.

- Arigatô…- y también susurró- Kenshin-kun…

Kenshin le tendió la mano a Kaoru y enlazándolas, salieron juntos del Aoya. Dieron un paseo por el pueblo, y justo cuando Kenshin decidió llevarla a un lugar cercano al río que había descubierto esa mañana, hubo algo que les llamó la atención. Se trataba de varios hombres sospechosos, que ellos reconocieron de la noche anterior. Y estaban siguiendo a un joven de largos cabellos castaños recogidos en una cola alta, sin que este se diera cuenta. No se fiaban ni un pelo de lo que pudiese pasar. No se lo pensaron dos veces, se miraron y los siguieron por detrás sigilosamente.

El joven castaño llevaba una espada, así que debía de ser un samurai, pero al parecer iba tan concentrado que no detectó la presencia de los hombres que lo seguían, y siguió caminando. El joven se iba acercando a un cruce de calles, y una de ellas era un callejón sin salida. Los hombres empezaron a correr y acorralaron al joven de pelo marrón en el callejón, que se veía superado en número.

Los tipos se lanzaron contra él, que desenvainando su katana, paró las espadas de los tres que tenía delante, pero los que le atacaban por el lado lo habían cogido con la guardia baja. Pero entonces dos choques de espadas se escucharon y el joven se vio espalda con espalda, con Kenshin y Kaoru. Se sorprendió bastante el joven, pero volvió a prestarle atención al combate. Sin mucho esfuerzo, lograron librarse de todos sus enemigos, claro que ni Kenshin ni Kaoru usaron golpes que revelaran sus técnicas, estaban muy bien preparados.

- Me parece que no tuvieron bastante la otra noche…- dijo Kenshin, terminando de atar al último hombre

- Y mira que les dimos la oportunidad… estos malditos secuaces de Shishio- dijo Kaoru a Kenshin

El joven al que habían ayudado se acercó a ellos y habló por primera vez.

- Arigatô gozaimasu por vuestra ayuda…- se inclinó

- No hay para tanto…- sonrió Kaoru

- Aún así arigatô… eh…

- Shinta, Odamura Shinta…- respondió Kenshin

- Kori, Asakura Kori… de los Oniwabansu

- Arigatô… me llamo Kiyosato Akira- respondió el joven.

Kenshin se sorprendió muchísimos, Kaoru también, pero en menor magnitud que el pelirrojo.

- Bueno, será mejor que me marche ya… un placer en conoceros y arigatô otra vez- dijo mientras

Kaoru miró a Kenshin, quien seguía mirando, estático, en la dirección donde desaparecía la figura del castaño.

- Oíste Kenshin… ¡uy! Shinta… se llama como tu onii-san

- Kori… aunque no te lo creas… tengo la ligera impresión de que es mi onii-san- habló el pelirrojo.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Demo que dices?!- la muchacha no se lo creía.

- Se llama Akira… y Kiyosato… era el apellido de mi okaa-san… y el parecido…

- ¡Sigámosle deprisa!- Kaoru lo cogió de la mano arrastrándolo literalmente detrás de ella.

Lo siguieron hasta una casa en las afueras, que aparentemente, pertenecía a unos comerciantes. Akira entró a ella y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Kenshin y Kaoru se acercaron sin hacer el menos ruido, y se asomaron a la ventana. La escena que vieron llenó su cuerpo de un torrente de sentimientos… alegría, tristeza, confusión, nostalgia…

Dentro de la casa, se podía ver a Akira, que acababa de entrar, a un muchacho de pelo castaño, un poco más joven que ellos hablando con otro, de aparentemente su misma edad, de cabello castaño grisáceo y lentes oscuras cubriéndole sus ojos; a dos hombres que pasaban de los 40 años de edad, pero que se conservaban muy bien. El más alto vestido todo de negro y el otro de marrón, ambos morenos; y a dos niños. Un niño de pelo negro y una niña de cabello castaño, que tenían la tierna edad de 8 años.

Kenshin y Kaoru aún no se lo creían… ¡¡eran sus familia!! Estaban allí, enfrente de ellos… habían estado en la misma ciudad…

Entonces, desde dentro de la casa oyeron…

- Okaeri nasai hijo…- dijo el hombre alto.

- Otou-san… ¿hubo algún

- Iie, ninguno Akira… puedes estar tranquilo- dijo el otro hombre.

- Akira nii-san- llamó la niña castaña

- Tsubame-chan… ¿te has portado bien?

- Hai, Tsubame estuvo jugando con Yahiko-chan- contestó feliz la pequeña

- Tsubame-chan… ¿seguimos jugando?- preguntó el niño moreno de su misma edad.

- Anda… id a jugar…

- Akira nii-san… ¿tuviste tu algún problema?- preguntó el muchacho castaño, que estaba sentado al lado de el de las lentes.

- Pues… para ser sincero… de no haber sido por dos muchachos… no lo cuento…- dijo honestamente.

Todos, menos los niños, que se habían ido a un rincón de la habitación a jugar, se sorprendieron.

- ¡¿Qué sucedió?!- preguntó el grisáceo

- Iba tan absorto en mis pensamientos… que no sentó acercarse a los hombres… me acorralaron… Sino llega a ser por ellos… Shinta y Kori… no estaría aquí…

- Hijo… tendré que darte entrenamiento extra…- dijo su padre, el que iba de negro.

- ¿Quiénes te han ayudado?

- Dos muchachos… creo que tendrían la edad de 14 años… y la verdad que eran muy buenos en kendo… Dijeron que se llamaban Shinta Odamura y Kori Asakura… me recordaron a Kenshin y Kaoru…

Todo quedó en silencio, Akira había mencionado los nombres de los dos miembros desaparecidos de las familias.

- ¿Creer que se encuentran bien?- dijo el hombre vestido de marrón

- Pues claro… son nuestros hijos… sabrán valerse por si mismos…

- Volviendo a lo de los muchachos… dijeron que pertenecían al grupo Oniwabansu… y que los que me atacaron… eran enviados de Shishio, que ya les habían atacado a ellos…- comentó seriamente.

Todo volvió a quedar en el más absoluto silencio. Les habían vuelto a encontrar.

El silencio se rompió cuando el shoji se descorrió y dejó pasar a una joven mujer con un niño pequeño de más o menos 1 año en sus brazos. Ella se sorprendió al ver la habitación en silencio y las caras largas de los allí presentes.

- ¿Por qué esas caras tan largas?- se acercó a Akira- Okaeri nasai anata…

- Tomoe-koishi…- el joven le dio un beso en la mejilla y cogió al pequeño.

Kenshin y Kaoru se quedaron de piedra… ¡¿Akira y Tomoe casados?! ¡¿Y con un niño pequeño?! Cuanto se habían perdido… Sintieron ganas de entrar en la casa y decirles que ellos eran quienes eran, pero… mientras Shishio siguiera por ahí… tendrían que contenerse…

Siguieron escuchando un poco más…

- Mi pequeño Daisuke… que infancia te estoy dando…- dijo Akira acunando al niño de pelo castaño oscuro.

- Tú no tienes la culpa hijo…- dijo su padre- cuando todo esto acabe… tendremos por fin tranquilidad… y finalmente podremos estar en la verdadera Era Meiji…

Kenshin, al ver esto… sintió todavía más deseos de decirle a Kaoru que la quería… así que decidió que ya era suficiente, además estaba atardeciendo.

- Shinta viste… ¡somos tíos!

- Hai… al final… tu onee-san y mi onii-san se casaron…

- Nos hemos perdido tanto…- dijo melancólica

- Kori…- susurró enternecido- será mejor que nos vayamos… o nos descubrirán.

- Hai…

Se alejaron tan sigilosamente como se habían acercado, pero en vez de irse al Aoya, nuestro pelirrojo llevó a Kaoru al lugar que había descubierto. Era un sitio precioso… cubierto de cerezos rosados… y el reflejo del sol ocultándose en el río…

- Oh… es hermoso…- manifestó la pelinegra emocionada.

- Como tú… Kaoru-chan…- dijo Kenshin, quien miraba fijamente a Kaoru para memorizar cada gesto de ella.

Kaoru se giró sorprendida, quedando cara a cara con él

- Kaoru… eh… yo… yo… yo quería… quería decirte… que… desde hace algún tiempo… estoy sintiendo… algo muy fuerte hacia ti… Sé que es más que amistad… y no lo había sentido nunca… hasta hace poco… Kaoru creo… iie… no lo creo… lo afirmo… Me he enamorado de ti… Ai shiteru Kaoru…

La aludida estaba sin palabras… ¡Kenshin la amaba! Se lo había confesado…

- "¡¡Kenshin me ama!! Así que no era yo la única que sentía sensaciones nuevas… Tengo que decírselo también… él se ha armado de valor y me lo ha dicho"- pensó la muchacha- Kenshin… yo… yo quiero que sepas… que… que también… había empezado… empezado a sentir… emociones nuevas… cuando estaba contigo… y que… que… que yo… yo… yo también … te quiero… Ai shiteru… Desde que te chocaste conmigo hace 7 años… sentí algo que atraía hacia ti…- terminó con un sonrojo en las mejillas que a Kenshin le encantó.

Kaoru agachó la vista, un poco avergonzada. Kenshin, mientras tanto, rebuscó entre sus ropas y sacó la cinta color azul zafiro que le había comprado.

- Kaoru…- la llamó suavemente- Kaoru-chan…

Ella levantó la cabeza y se encontró con un Kenshin levemente sonrojado… los brazos extendidos y al final de ellos, en sus manos… había una hermosa cinta color azul.

- Kenshin…-kun…

- Es para ti… aunque ya te lo había dicho antes… y nunca me cansaré de decírtelo… Ai shiteru Kaoru…

A la morena se le humedecieron los ojos… Se abalanzó hacia Kenshin y se abrazó a él.

Al principio, Kenshin estaba confuso…

- "¿Por qué llora?"- se preguntaba

- Ken… shin… ai… shiteru… Eres demasiado bueno conmigo…- hundió la cabeza en el gi de Kenshin.

Él sonrió y la separó suavemente lo justo para que se quedaran viendo a los ojos… Violeta chocando contra Zafiro… Poco a poco la distancia que los separaba se fue acortando… cada vez más… cada vez más… Sus rostros están muy cerca… sus labios a escasos milímetros… casi rozándose… Cerraron los ojos poco a poco dejándose llevar… y desapareció el espacio que los separaba… Sus labios se juntaron.

- "Dulce…"- pensó Kenshin- "y suave como los pétalos de una flor"

- "Miel…"- pensó Kaoru- "Exquisito sabor a miel…"

Era un beso dulce, el primero que ambos compartían… sentían cosas nuevas para ellos… Kaoru pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kenshin y él la rodeó por la cintura con los suyos… profundizándose así más el beso.

Se quedaron así, disfrutando de su primer beso hasta que les falto el aire y tuvieron que separarse.

Se miraron… leves tonos rosados adornando las mejillas de los dos jóvenes… y sus respiraciones recuperándose y el aliento dando en sus mejillas… Sus miradas chocaron… brillaban de felicidad como hacía mucho que no lo hacían…

Decidieron alargar el momento. Se sentaron en la hierba y vieron esconderse el sol en el horizonte.

Estaban abrazados y Kaoru recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Kenshin… se sentían en paz… todo era felicidad para ellos… se sentían completos…

Pasó un rato más y decidieron que ya era hora de regresar. Se levantaron y emprendieron el camino de vuelta, pero esta vez, ya no iban dados de la mano. No, iban abrazados, como la pareja de enamorados que eran… Un amor que recién florecía… pero que llevaba muchos años cultivándose…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y entregado el capítulo 5 de "Amor en las adversidades"

GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!

LO SIENTO!!!! PERDÓNENME!!!!

Pido disculpas a todo el mundo por el super retraso de este capítulo… pero es que he tenido que cambiarlo de cómo lo tenía escrito… No me gustaba y tenía muchos cabos sueltos… Por eso… DISCÚLPENME!!!!!!

Les ruego que acepten mis disculpas y que este capítulo sea de su agrado en compensación.

Bueno, ya visteis… Crecieron… se hicieron mayores… y por tal… su amistad… se convirtió en amor…

Pasemos a los review:

**-ivekag- **(perdón… T-T esta vez no pude cumplir con eso de actualizar pronto… espero el capítulo valga la pena para pagar mi disculpa)

**Athena Kaoru Himura **(A mí también me parece lindo que se conozcan desde niños… no tener que pasar tantas penurias… Aunque aquí también yo… mira que separarlos de sus padres… bueno adultos... a ver como se desarrolla esto, pues voy a tener que cambiar muchas cosas… no me gustaba como lo tenía… Este finc lo tenía escrito desde que me regalaron la serie de Rurouni Kenshin… pero, perdí la libreta jeje… y sobre celos… T-T soy algo nula para escribirlos… pero si se da el caso… haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que salga bien… Disfruta de la entrega… y perdón por el retraso)

**Itzia-Hime **(jeje… tanto cocinar va a tener que servir para algo… Tranquilo dinero no les falta… jeje… bueno, perdón por el retraso y gracias por tu review)

**ZukyChan** (Si… me gusta más esta versión que la original… jeje… y… NO HAGAS NINGUNA LOCURA!!!! Si quieres te doy una foto mía y me tiras dardos… pero NO VAYAS A HACER ALGO DE LO QUE LUEGO TE ARREPIENTAS!!!! Y gracias por tu review)

**Kaoru layer** (si… me inspiro en cosas que me han pasado con mi mejor amigo… o en lo que me gustaría que pasara en el manga… La edad… pues casi… te pasaste… jeje…

Perdón por el retraso por enésima vez)

MIL PERDONES!!!!

Para el siguiente ya aviso… tardaré pues tengo que modificarlo… así que no sé ni como se va a llamar ni como se va a desarrollar… por esta vez no hay adelanto…

Espero que no dejéis de leer… nos vemos en el capítulo 6 de "Amor en las adversidades"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	6. Huída, proposición bajo las estrellas

**Amor en las adversidades**

**Capítulo 6. Huída, proposición bajo las estrellas**

- "Cuatro años… cuatro años más… cuatro años más de un lugar para otro… cuatro años más con un mal nacido tras nosotros… y sobre todo… cuatro años más sin saber nada de vosotros…"- pensaba cierto hombre castaño mientras caminaba en dirección a una casa que se veía al final de la calle.

Akira Himura, aunque actualmente conocido como Akira Kiyosato si tenía que dar un nombre… y en paradero desconocido, se dirigía a la que había sido su casa y la de su familia durante los últimos 6 meses…

Llegó, abrió la puerta y entró.

- Tadaima- dijo descalzándose las sandalias.

- ¡Okaeri nasai tou-chan!- se escuchó una voz dulce de niño.

Un niño de unos 5 años, pelo castaño oscuro y ojos azul muy oscuro como su madre, corría al encuentro de su padre, quien acababa de regresar.

- Daisuke-chan… ¿Cómo se ha portado hoy mi niño?- sonrió el recién llegado

Siempre tenía una sonrisa para su hijo, pasara lo que pasara… siempre la tenía…

- ¡Muy bien! Yahiko oji-san me ha dejado su shinai hoy… ¡y ojii-san dice que me van a enseñar a usar una katana!- le informó alegre el niño

- ¿Ah si? ¡Que bien!- no es que le hiciera mucha gracia… pero si su hijo quería, él no se opondría…

- Hai… - sonrió y se dirigió a la otra punta de la habitación, donde estaba el shoji y salió por el hasta el pasillo, pues este estaba descorrido.

A continuación, Akira se dirigió a la cocina, donde suponía, estaba su esposa… y no se equivocó… Una mujer de negro cabello, vestida con un precioso kimono blanco nieve y un obi morado, se encontraba cocinando muy concentrada, tanto que no lo oyó entrar…

Se acercó hasta ella por detrás y la abrazó, asustando un poco a la mujer.

- Tadaima… Tomoe-koishi…- susurró y dejó hundir su nariz en el cabello de la joven

- Anata… que susto me diste… Okaeri nasai…- se volteó y le sonrió a su esposo…

Demasiado tiempo huyendo, pero nunca reflejaba lo hastiado que estaba de la situación frente a su esposa… para ella y su hijo siempre estaba la cara de felicidad que le habían enseñado a expresar…

Instantes después, el salón se llenó con un montón de gente, quienes se sentaron a la mesa para cenar.

- Okaeri nasai hijo…- dijo Seijuro a su hijo mayor- ¿Cómo fue el día?

- Pues bien…- pero su tono de voz expresaba preocupación, algo había que lo atormentaba- "¿Cómo va ser bien si él nos ha vuelto a encontrar?"

- ¿Sucede algo Akira-san?- preguntó cierto chico de pelo grisáceo

- Mejor hablamos luego… la cena se enfría…- cambió de tema una vez que su esposa les acompañó a la mesa

No quería preocuparlos estando los niños delante…

Una vez acabada la cena y Daisuke durmiendo en su cuarto, la familia volvió a reunirse entera en el salón, para ver las noticias que traía el primogénito de la familia Himura…

- Bueno hijo… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Akira calló durante unos instantes, cosa que preocupó a los presentes y aún más cuando endureció su mirada e incluso pudieron ver reflejos ámbares…

- Nos encontró…- soltó sin rodeos.

Todo cayó en un silencio sepulcral… los habían vuelto a encontrar… ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a durar esto? O eran ellos quienes recibían noticias suyas… o ese bastardo los encontraba y los obligaba a irse a otro lugar…

- ¿Es que no se va a cansar nunca?- se preguntó el señor Kamiya

- Sabes que no desistirá amigo

- Tendremos que volver a huir…

¿Hasta cuando tendrían que seguir dándoles esta vida a sus hijos? Se preguntaban los padres de familia…

Bueno, marchémonos de esta amarga escena… y vayámonos con nuestros ya mayorcitos Kenshin y Kaoru a Kyoto…

Cuatro años más habían pasado por ellos… sin tener mucho cambio en lo referente a su situación… Había habido varios ataques por parte de Shishio en Kyoto y en otras ciudades, pues desde que se enteró de que los Oniwabanshu seguían con vida, intentó por todos los medios acabar con ellos… Pero todos los ataques siempre acababan frustrados y siempre Kenshin y Kaoru se desplazaban al lugar del ataque, pues aunque tenían contactos en otras ciudades, para ellos era una cuestión personal…

Tampoco hubo ninguna novedad respecto al paradero de las familias Himura y Kamiya, al fin y al cabo, sus familias sabían cuidarse ellas solas y no se dejarían coger tan fácilmente…

Bueno, veamos como están Kenshin y Kaoru… quienes ya tienen 18 años…

Seguían igual de enamorados que años atrás o incluso más me atrevería a decir… Kaoru seguía estando tan hermosa como siempre, y para los ojos de Kenshin era la flor más hermosa del mundo… Su cabello azabache algo más largo aún y recogido en una cola alta para la lucha, pero cuando salía con Kenshin se lo dejaba suelto a petición de este… Sus ojos zafiros cual mar azul brillaban con un color precioso… tanto como la piedra preciosa con la cual son comparados… el zafiro… Kenshin también había cambiado algo… se había convertido en un joven muy fuerte, y extremadamente ágil, rara vez salía dañado… Su cabello rojo como el fuego había crecido un poco más y se lo seguía recogiendo en una cola alta… aunque a Kaoru le gustaba cuando lo tenía suelto… pero eso solo era en las noches en las cuales estaban solos… Su ojos violetas brillando esperanzadoramente, aunque cuando había peligro… y sobre todo si Kaoru estaba involucrada en ellos, centelleaban con brillos dorados… y lo más sorprendente del cambio físico en él… una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla izquierda hecha hace 4 años, que extrañamente no se había borrado… También se había ganado el apodo de Battousai, debido a su gran dominio de las técnicas de battoujutsu y todas sus variantes… oir ese nombre hacía temblar a los villanos…

Pero volvamos al tema principal, era de noche y hoy nuestros amigos no tenían ninguna misión en la que participar… tenían el tiempo para ellos… para estar juntos como una pareja normal…

Iban paseando por la calle a oscuras, solo iluminada por la luz del farol que ellos llevaban… Kaoru iba recostada en el hombro de Kenshin y este le pasaba un brazo por detrás de la cintura para apegarla más a él, mientras disfrutaba del exquisito aroma a jazmines que ella poseía… Pero aún así estaba nervioso… pues, si todo salía bien… hoy sería un día muy importante…

- Que tranquilidad…- susurraba su amada- hacía tiempo que no teníamos un descanso…

- Hai… tienes razón Kaoru-chan…- le susurraba él en igual tono

La amaba más que a su propia vida… si algo le pasase a ella, él se moriría… no sabía vivir sin ella…

- ¿Te acuerdas ayer? Dijeron que iba a ser un cumpleaños tranquilito… y fíjate…- comentó riendo recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior

Y es que la pequeña, bueno, ya no tan pequeña Misao, cumplía años ayer… y todos juntos decidieron hacerle una fiesta…

FlashBack

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Misao!- le desea Kaoru a su amiga y le entrega un regalo

- Arigatô Kori-chan…- la oniwabanshu lo abre rápidamente y se encuentra con un precioso kimono verde con un obi amarillo y un lazo también amarillo para su cabello- ¡Es precioso! ¡Arigatô Kori-chan!

- En realidad la idea de regalarte un kimono fue de Shinta… jeje, yo no sabía si te gustaría… como casi nunca llevas uno…- le reveló avergonzada

- ¡Oh! Arigatô gozaimasu Shinta…- le sonrió a nuestro pelirrojo

- Eh… de nada Misao… jeje- sonrió nervioso

El ambiente era muy alegre… todos estaban allí… ¿todos? No… extrañamente, cierto joven alto y de mirada azul pero fría como el hielo no estaba presente… y eso ponía triste a la festejada, pues siempre acudía a ese día… pasara lo que pasara…

Kenshin y Kaoru notaron esto y se preocuparon por su amiga.

- Shinta… ¿no crees que debamos ir con Misao? Está muy sola… y Aoshi no aparece… ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

- Hai… tienes razón… Vamos…

Pero justo cuando se iban a acercar a Misao, otra figura alta se adelantó a ellos y se paró enfrente de la chica, quien tenía la cabeza gacha.

Sabían que no debían quedarse a ver… pero eran demasiado curiosos, así que buscaron un escondite y procurando esconder bien su ki, se dispusieron a observar…

- Misao…- la llamó

La chica levantó la cabeza, dejando que sus ojos esmeraldas chocasen con los de la persona que llamaba su atención, quien no era otro que…

- Aoshi…

- Gomen nasai…- se disculpo con la chiquilla- me retrase… ¿Puedo tener un poco de tu atención?- le pidió amablemente

- Cla-claro…

- Bueno, antes de nada… felicidades Misao…- le deseó y le extendió una cajita cuidadosamente envuelta

- A-arigatô Aoshi…- Misao lo desenvolvió ansiosa por saber que le había regalado el joven del que estaba enamorada.

Y la sorpresa se hizo ver en sus ojos cuando descubrió un hermoso colgante de oro en forma de corazón, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando al abrir el dije, leía las palabras escritas en él… "Ai Shiteru"

- A-Aoshi…- estaba sin palabras…

- Es que… no soy bueno con las palabras… No sabía como decirle lo que siento…- entonces miró a Misao, pues antes tenía la vista en el suelo- a la chica a la que amo…

- Aoshi…- la joven se levantó de su sitio con lágrimas en los ojos y se echó a los brazos del chico, quien la abrazó fuertemente

- Ai shiteru Misao…

Desde su escondite, a Kaoru se le saltaban las lágrimas al ver tan bella escena… y Kenshin la abrazaba fuertemente.

- Oh… que romántico…

- Parece que Aoshi al fin se decidió…

Pero eso le había dado que pensar a Kenshin… eso había sido lo que necesitaba para hacer algo a lo que le llevaba dando vueltas durante algún tiempo…

Fin del FlashBack

Y ahí se encontraba ahora, a punto de hacer eso…

Tan concentrada debía de estar Kaoru recordando la fiesta, que no se había dado cuenta de cómo Kenshin la había llevado hasta el lugar en el que se declararon… Cuando ya estuvieron allí, se percató de esto…

- Kenshin-kun… ¿Por qué hemos venido hasta aquí?- preguntó

- Es que… quería estar un rato contigo aquí… Este lugar es muy importante para nosotros…- le sonrió con una dulce sonrisa que a la luz del candil se veía hermosa

- Hai…

Dejaron el farol a un lado y se sentaron en la hierba a contemplar como la brillante y plateada luna y las estrellas se reflejaban en la tranquila y cristalina agua del río.

Kaoru se recostaba en el hombro de Kenshin y así estuvieron durante un corto tiempo, tiempo que para Kenshin pareció eterno, pues entre el aroma que tanto adoraba de su Kaoru y el nerviosismo que sentía por lo que estaba a punto de hacer… el tiempo pasaba muy despacio para él…

- "Bueno… creo que ya es el momento apropiado… Aunque no sé como empezar…"- Kenshin no sabía como se las iba a ingeniar para hacerlo- "Ya sé… podría empezar así…"

El pelirrojo llevó su mirar a la luna y de repente comenzó a cantar…

**Kowareru hodo ai shiteru  
Sanbun no ichi no tsutawaranai  
Junjou na kanjou wa kara mawari  
I LOVE YOU sae ienaide iru  
MY HEART**

La chica se sorprendió cuando escuchó la tan melodiosa voz de su pareja, tanto que se separó de él para verlo mejor… Kenshin aprovechó esto y se levantó de su lugar para seguir cantando mientras veía a los ojos en los que tanto adoraba perderse a la mujer que amaba…

**Nagakute nemuranai yoru ga kimi e no omoi  
Sore wa koi nan desu to sasayaku yo  
Tomedonaku katari kakeru yureru kodou wa  
Binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru**

**GIVE ME SMILE AND SHINE DAYS  
Kimi no SMILE de ite tsuku yoru no samusa mo  
GOOD Koraereru**

**Kowareru hodo ai shiteru  
Sanbun no ichi no tsutawaranai  
Junjou na kanjou wa kara mawari  
I LOVE YOU sae ienaide iru  
MY HEART**

Aquí, Kenshin se acercó a Kaoru y posó su mano sobre su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente, dejando que la chica disfrute de la caricia junto con la bella canción…

**Manatsu no ame no you ni kawaita suhada  
Uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute**

**GIVE ME SMILE AND SHINE DAYS  
Kyuu ni sumasanaide  
Donna ni konnan de  
Nankan na kabe mo koeru kara**

Ahora, nuestro valiente amigo se arrodilló junto a ella y la miró intensamente a los ojos… navegando por ese inmenso mar en el que solo él tenía derecho a navegar…

**Dore dake kimi wo ai shitara  
Kono omoi todoku no darou  
Mitsumerareru to ienai  
Kotoba ga chuu ni mau  
Hanarereba hanareru hodo  
Itooshii hito da to ki zuku  
Motomereba motoreru hodo ni  
Setsunai kyori wo kajiteru  
MY HEART**

Ahora se volvió a levantar, pero estaba vez le tendió la mano a Kaoru para que ella lo acompañara. La chica aceptó la ayuda y se levantó, quedando de pie con Kenshin aún cantando frente a ella…

**GIVE ME SMILE AND SHINE DAYS  
GIVE ME SHINE AND NICE DAYS  
Moshi mo kono ude de  
Kimi wo dakishime aeta nara  
Dore dake kimi wo ai shitara  
Kono omoi todoku no darou  
Yume no naka de wa tashika ni  
Ieata hazu na no ni  
Kowareru hodo ai shiteru  
Sanbun no ichi no tsutawaranai  
Junjou na kanjou wa kara mawari  
I LOVE YOU sae ienaide iru  
MY HEART  
MY HEART**

Y al acabar la canción, Kenshin estaba arrodillado delante de la mujer que amaba y mostraba un hermoso anillo hecho en plata con un zafiro en su centro…

- Kaoru Kamiya… ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?

La joven no salía de su asombro… ¡¡Su Kenshin acababa de pedirle matrimonio!! No cabía en sí de lo que sentía… profundo e infinito amor hacia ese hombre pelirrojo con el que quería compartir el resto de su vida…

- Hai… hai… ¡Oh Kenshin! ¡¡Claro que quiero ser tu esposa!! ¡¡Ai Shiteru!!- se tiró sobre Kenshin, abrazándolo fuertemente, haciendo que los dos acabasen en el suelo…

Kenshin gozaba de alegría… ¡¡Aceptó!! ¡¡Kaoru aceptó su proposición!! En ese momento era el hombre más dichoso de toda la tierra…

- Ai shiteru mo… Kaoru-koishi… Más que a nada en toda mi vida…- le cogió delicadamente la mano izquierda a la joven y le colocó el anillo que también combinaba con ella y que cuidadosamente él había escogido…

Y después de esta acción, ambos se fueron acercando, para unir sus labios en un dulce beso bajo la luz de la luna y con las estrellas como testigos… como la firma que sellaba su compromiso… para toda la eternidad…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y por fin el capítulo 6 de "Amor en las adversidades"

Bueno… por fin volví a este finc…

GOMEN NASAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pero es el tuve que cambiar alguna parte de este finc, pues se quedaba un poco colgando en detalles y hasta yo misma me preguntaba que diablos había pasado… por eso…

Ya los siguientes si están escritos… si acaso habrá alguna que otra mejoría de cómo los tenía en un principio, pero espero no tardar tanto…

Bueno… otra vez… GOMEN NASAI DE GOZARU YO!!!!!!!

Y pasemos a los review:

**Kaoru layer** (mmm… tomaré en cuenta lo de los celos… pero no creo que me salga ninguna escena… y ya tenéis la continuación… Por cierto, espero que no te haya importado que pusiera la canción de 1/3 Junjou na Kanjou en ese capi… y gracias por la letra en español que era le única que me faltaba)

**Mari8876** (gracias y aquí te dejo la conti… por cierto, perdón por la demora)

**Athena Kaoru Himura** (jeje… vaya Athena, ni que pudieras ver el futuro… adivinaste que se iban a casar… y siento la demora… Si, ya ves si tienen valor… yo lloré cuando lo estaba escribiendo… y lo del beso, jeje… parece que me gusta mucho que se queden en un lugar cercano a un río por la noche…)

**Alexandra Shinomori** (aquí tienes lo que pediste… un poco de AoshiMisao… pero ya dije que no se me da demasiado bien escribir sobre esta pareja…)

Bueno… pues ya toca despedirse hasta la próxima…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 7 "Nuevo destino… Aizu" de "Amor en las adversidades"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	7. Noticias, nuevo destino Aizu

**Amor en las adversidades**

**Capítulo 7. Noticias, nuevo destino… Aizu**

Y dos años más volvieron a sucederse… La situación no había cambiado mucho… Seguía habiendo ataques por parte de Shishio… pero siempre neutralizadas por nuestro queridos Oniwabanshu… Sin novedades con respecto al paradero de los familiares de Kenshin y Kaoru… Esa es una visión general del país de Japón, pero ahora centrémonos en el Aoya, sede central de los Oniwabanshu, camuflada en forma de restaurante… Allí es donde se han producido los cambios más sorprendentes…

Okina se había retirado del cargo de dirigir a los Oniwabanshu, y se lo había cedido a Misao, quien ahora era la Okashira… pero por supuesto, siempre con la supervisión de Aoshi… el hombre al que amaba… ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba… Misao y Aoshi están prometidos y juntos se encargan de regentar el Aoya y dirigir a los Onis… También tenían varios integrantes nuevos y contaban con buenas vías de comunicación y espionaje… eran un cuerpo de élite…

Pero ahora vamos con nuestros amigos Kenshin y Kaoru… ya todas unas personas maduras de 20 años… viviendo estos dos últimos como marido y mujer… Jeje, si… se habían casado casi al momento de la proposición de Kenshin… y esa no es la única novedad…

Pero no digo más… vamos al Aoya, Kenshin acaba de regresar con sus fieles katanas del cinturón y una bolsa de viaje al hombro.

- Tadaima- dijo entrando en el local

- Okaeri nasai Shinta-sama- lo recibió uno de los nuevos miembros Oni

- Ohayo Kuro-kun…- saludó al niño de 10 años- dime, ¿están todos aquí o han salido?

- Aoshi-sama y Misao-dono están en el patio enseñándonos técnicas, Okon y Omasu están en la cocina y su esposa está en su habitación…- le informó el muchacho

- Arigatô Kuro-kun… dile a Aoshi que ya volví…- entró quitándose las sandalias y luego fue en dirección en dirección a su habitación…

Ahora que él y Kaoru estaban casados y como Misao y Aoshi se prometieron… no había problemas en compartir la habitación… es más, sería raro que no lo hicieran… Así que ellos dos "vivían" en una de las habitaciones y Misao y Aoshi en otra…

Recorrió el pasillo y llegó a su destino… la última habitación de la derecha… Descorrió el shoji y tuvo delante la escena más bonita y que más le reconfortaba… su familia…

- Tadaima koishi…- dijo cerrando el shoji cuidadosamente y acercándose al lado de su esposa… Kaoru Himura… lástima que en Kyoto tenga que decir Kori Odamura…

- Okaeri nasai anata…- le saludó tapando un pequeño futón que había a su lado

Se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a su esposo para quedar frente a él y acto seguido… unir sus labios en un tierno beso…

Disfrutaban de ese beso después de dos días sin verse, porque Kenshin tenía una misión, de ese dulce sabor que degustaban en los labios del otro… del amor mutuo que se demostraban con ese gesto… cuando un ruido proveniente del suelo los interrumpió…

- Mmjh… gah… ah…- protestaba una vocecita dulce y soñolienta.

Kenshin y Kaoru terminaron con el beso y se agacharon al lado del futón que allí había… En el interior de este, acostado muy cómodamente, había un bebé de unos 8 meses de vida… cabello rojo como el mismo fuego y en sus ojitos entreabiertos se podían distinguir dos orbes azul zafiro coloreando sus iris…

- Kenji-chan… gomen nasai hijo mío… te he despertado…- Kenshin dibujó una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro y cogió y acarició suavemente la pequeña manita que sobresalía fuera del futón.

- Ahora… Kenji-chan se vuelve a dormir como un niño bueno…- Kaoru pasó su mano por la mejilla del pequeño en una caricia

El pequeño pelirrojo sucumbió rápidamente al sueño… cerró sus ojitos azules como los de su madre y se durmió, sacando una sonrisa en el rostro de sus padres…

- Descansa… mi pequeño…- su padre le acarició suavemente su rojizo flequillo, viendo descansar al niño.

Y es que… el pequeño regalo que Kami-sama les había hecho, los había cambiado mucho…

Kenji Himura es el vivo retrato de su padre, prueba de ello es su cabello, salvo en los ojos, que los heredó de su madre… ese azul que tanto adora nuestro Kenshin… El pequeño pelirrojo estima mucho a sus padres y nunca quiere separarse de ellos, cuando se pierde gateando por el Aoya, sus lloros se escuchan por todo el local, alertando a sus padres y sacándoles el susto del cuerpo de no verlo por ningún sitio… O cuando Kenshin tiene alguna misión, pues Kaoru con el pequeño no lo tiene permitido, Kenji se pasa toda la noche entre desvelos y lloros…

Kenshin y Kaoru estuvieron un rato contemplando dormir a su hijo… era tan pequeño y frágil… dependía tanto de ellos… Dormía apaciblemente con su respiración pausada… Para nuestros jóvenes amigos era su tesoro más preciado, pues era la prueba viviente de su amor…

De repente el shoji de la habitación se descorrió, sorprendiendo a la joven pareja, que llevaron su mirada desde su hijo hasta la puerta.

- Shinta-sama, Kori-dono…- dijo un niño moreno desde el umbral de la puerta

- Ssshhh… Kuro-kun, te recuerdo que debes llamar antes de entrar…- le recordó pasivamente Kenshin al muchacho

- Gomen nasai Shinta-sama…- se disculpó- Okina-sama me mandó buscarlos, quiere verles en la sala…

Ambos jóvenes se miraron extrañados. Se levantaron y se acercaron a la puerta de su habitación quedando frente al niño.

- Kuro-kun… ¿podrías cuidar de Kenji-chan mientras estamos con Okina-san?- preguntó dulcemente la joven kendoka

- Por supuesto…

Conformes, abandonaron la habitación y se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones, es decir, el salón principal, para reunirse con ese anciano que les había acogido hacía 13 largos años…

Llegaron a la habitación y descorrieron el shoji, encontrándose con Okina presidiendo la mesa, a Aoshi y a Misao, también sentados alrededor de la mesa, esperándolos.

- Konban wa Okina-san- saludaron respetuosamente

- Shinta, Kori… sentaos…- les ofreció el hombre mayor

Ellos obedecieron y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. A continuación Okina empezó a hablar.

- Hemos recibido noticias… procedentes de Aizu… Shishio ha estado todo el tiempo escondido allí…

- ¡¡Maldito bastardo!!- saltó Kenshin enfurecido

- Cálmate anata…- Kaoru le agarró la manga del gi a su esposo para que se tranquilizara

- Intentamos conseguir más información, pero de todos los hombres que enviamos… solo regresaron 2…- dijo la okashira

- Ellos nos dijeron que su escondite se encuentra en el templo de las montañas de Aizu… como actualmente se encuentra abandonado, no pudieron haber encontrado mejor escondite… y además está muy bien custodiado…- siguió con el informe su prometido

- No quisiera mandaros ahora a la línea de fuego por el pequeño, demo os lo he dicho porque os prometí manteneros informados… Esta vez irán Aoshi y Misao…- sentenció el viejo Okina

Kenshin y Kaoru se miraron seriamente, y no hicieron falta palabras… conocían todo del otro y sabían como pensaban… Así que, todo estaba dicho con esas miradas…

- Okina-san… Arigatô gozaimasu por su consideración… demo esto… es personal…- acabó endureciendo su tono de voz y haciendo que chispas doradas crispasen sus violáceos ojos- iremos a Aizu…- su esposa lo apoyó asintiendo

Todos sabían que cuando hablaban así, iban en serio… y no se les podía sacar esa idea de la cabeza… Así que, nadie les contradijo…

- Respetaré vuestra decisión… demo Aoshi y Misao irán con vosotros…

Los jóvenes sopesaron la propuesta, pero decidieron…

- Okina-san, si vamos todos juntos… podrían sospechar… iremos nosotros de incógnitos…- propuso el pelirrojo- nos comunicaremos por palomas mensajeras… y si necesitamos ayuda os lo haremos saber…

No estaban muy conformes con esta decisión… pero sabrían que no los harían cambiar de opinión… así que accedieron…

- Partiremos mañana…- y dicho esto, el matrimonio se retiró a su habitación a preparar su equipaje.

A la mañana siguiente, un carruaje ya cargado con las cosas, esperaba en la puerta del Aoya. Kenshin, con su sakabattou y su katana colgadas del cinturón de su hakama y Kaoru con su boken y a Kenji cogido en brazos, salieron del Aoya despidiéndose de todos y se acomodaron en el carruaje.

El viaje hasta Aizu era largo, tardarían toda la mañana en llegar hasta allí… El vehículo empezó a andar, comenzando el camino hacia su nuevo destino… Aizu…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí el corto capítulo 7 de "Amor en las adversidades"

Wiiiii!!! - - - Aquí está Kenji!!!

Ah… es que hasta para mí es demasiado mono… y ya saben donde está ese imbécil de Shishio… que pasará ahora???

Bueno, bueno… no hay mucho que decir… ya que el capítulo es corto de por si… Así que pasaré directamente a…

Los Review:

**Mari8876** (claro!! Es el 6º Ending de Rurouni Kenshin… se llama 1/3 junjou na kanjou… y es la que más me gusta de todas… jeje… Espero que este capi, aunque corto te guste)

**Kaoru layer** (tranqui, tranqui, Kaoru… todo a su tiempo… aunque creo que daré una pista al final… jeje y lo de los celos aun tengo k pensarlo… y otra vez… gracias por la traducción…)

**Gabyhyatt** (te digo lo mismo que a Kaoru layer… todo a su tiempo…)

**Alexandra Shinomori** (jeje… espero que no te moleste que no haya nada de Aoshi/Misao por ahora… pero es que así lo escribí… pero si te pasas por mi otro finc "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa" encontrarás también a esta pareja… gracias por tu review de todas maneras)

**--JustMe--** (jeje… gracias por los halagos… es la primera vez que me dejas un review no?, pero espero que no sea la última y te siga gustando este finc… y bueno, pensaré lo de los celos…)

Ah!! Quiero pedir disculpas… en el anterior capítulo dije que este capítulo se llamaba "Nuevo destino… Aizu" pero en verdad se llama así "Noticias, nuevo destino… Aizu" siento la equivocación…

Bueno, nuestro tiempo se acabó, así que…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 8 "La llegada, nuevo amigo y viejo conocido" de "Amor en las adversidades"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	8. La llegada, nuevo amigo y viejo conocido

**Amor en las adversidades**

**Capítulo 8. La llegada, nuevo amigo y viejo conocido**

El viaje se les hizo algo pesado, aunque las ganas de jugar de Kenji y sus constantes sonrisas, lo hicieron más corto. Kenshin y Kaoru pensaban que quizás ese sería de los pocos momentos que aún les quedaban por vivir felices… pues a donde se dirigían… era a enfrentar algo que debieron de haber acabado ya hace mucho…

Llegaron a la ciudad y se bajaron del carruaje, quedando en un mercado bastante concurrido. Kenshin cogió las cosas y Kaoru llevaba a Kenji en brazos, quien observaba todo alucinado. Se pusieron en marcha hacia el hotel en el cual se hospedarían.

Habían caminado un poco, cuando de repente se oyó un grito que alertó a toda la calle.

- ¡¡Detente!! ¡¡¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!!!

Nuestros amigos se giraron en la dirección del grito y vieron a un hombre corriendo despavorido, como si alguien lo persiguiera y la verdad sea dicha, que no tenía una cara que denotase confianza ni mucho menos…

Kenshin no se lo pensó dos veces, dejó los bultos en el suelo al lado de su esposa y se plantó delante del tipo que venía corriendo, cortándole el paso.

- ¡Apártate!- le dijo el tipo deteniéndose- o sino… ¡¡Te arrepentirás!!- gritó histérico

- Iie…- contestó fría, pero tranquilamente el pelirrojo ante su advertencia

- Tú lo has querido- el hombre sacó una navaja e intentó atacar a Kenshin, pero él era muchísimo más rápido que un simple mal nacido.

Lo esquivó sin ni siquiera desenfundar su katana. Le propinó un golpe en abdomen con su puño. El tipo cayó al suelo de rodillas, agarrándose la parte dolida y gimiendo de dolor. Levantó la vista frustrado por lo que Kenshin le había hecho, pero entonces se percató de un detalle en el rostro del portador de la sakabattou… Una cicatriz en forma de cruz que era débilmente tapada por un mechón de cabello del color del carmín. El golpeado abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, de puro miedo y sorpresa…

- Ba… battou… sai…

Antes de que Kenshin pudiese responder algo o hacer lo que fuera para que no revelase su identidad, un joven de pelo castaño levantado hacia arriba, ojos marrones también, una cinta roja atada en su frente y ropa blanca, cogió al hombre y lo levantó del suelo por el cuello del gi

- ¡¡Tú!! ¡¡¡Estúpido desgraciado!!! ¡¡¡¡COMO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A ELLA… NO RESPONDO DE MÍ!!!!- gritó y lo tiró al suelo con desprecio y repulsión.

El muy cobarde salió corriendo calle abajo muerto de miedo.

- ¡¡Shinta!!- lo llamó Kaoru mientras se acercaba a él, para cerciorarse de que no había salido herido, aunque dudaba que alguien como ese sujeto le pudiese hacer daño- ¿daijoubu anata?- preguntó preocupada

- Hai… tranquila…- le respondió con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

- Mmgh… aag…- se escuchó desde los brazos de la mujer

Kenji estiró sus bracitos hacia su padre, pidiendo que lo cogiera en brazos. Siempre sucedía lo mismo, si había problemas, después de solucionarlos, el pequeño se aferraba a Kenshin… Parece que el niño pudiera presentir el peligro… Kenshin lo cogió de brazos de su mujer y Kenji se aferró bien fuerte del gi azul de su padre, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

- Ya… ya… tranquilo mi niño…- le susurró acariciándoles su cabello rojizo como el suyo.

El joven de cabellos marrones que había venido en persecución del hombre que salió por patas, se acercó a Kenshin.

- Arigatô gozaimasu por para a ese adefesio… eh…

- Odamura… Shinta Odamura…- se presentó- mi esposa Kori- Kaoru se acercó a su esposo- y nuestro hijo Kenji- su hijo miró al castaño, aún aferrado a su padre y sin intenciones de soltarse

El agradecido miró al niño, copia en miniatura de su padre, pero parece ser que a Kenji no le gustó que lo observase, pues se agarró aún más a Kenshin, si es que se podía.

- Que niño más mono…- le sonrió y luego volvió a mirar a nuestros amigos- arigatô otra vez… mi nombre es Sagara Sanosuke…

- Hajimemashite Sagara-san

- Bueno, yo tengo que irme ya, sino… me va a caer una buena…- se giró para alejarse- Te debo una… Battousai…- sonrió

Eso cogió desprevenidos a la pareja, se miraron durante unos segundo… ¿Le había reconocido?

- ¿Nani?

- Que te debo un favor Shinta… si vas a buscarme… Pásate por la clínica de la ciudad…- dicho esto se marchó por donde había venido.

Kenshin y Kaoru se quedaron muy extrañados, pero para no quedarse parados en medio de la calle y levantar sospechas, no le dieron mayor importancia y se pusieron de nuevo en camino hacia el hotel. Pero cuando el Oniwabansu conocido con el nombre de Battousai intentó poner a su hijo en los brazos de Kaoru, para poder llevar él las cosas, Kenji se negó. Se aferraba con fuerza a su padre, sin querer separarse de él. Viendo esto, decidieron coger las cosas entre los dos y así Kenshin pudiera complacer a su hijo y llevarlo en brazos.

Anduvieron por la calle del mercado, pero como la ciudad era muy grande, no daban con el sitio en concreto. Decidieron preguntar a alguien por el hotel, a ver si les podían indicar.

Se habían detenido a preguntar a un hombre enfrente de una tienda de juguetes, y Kenji se había quedado embobado viendo un peluche muy bonito de un perro marrón. Ambos padres terminaron de preguntar y agradecieron la ayuda prestada al hombre. Se iban a marchar de la tienda, cuando Kenji llamó su atención, haciendo que se fijaran en lo mismo que él veía.

- ¿Te gusta el muñeco Kenji-chan?- preguntó dulcemente Kaoru a su pelirrojito hijo

- Ah… ga… ha…- contestó y estiró sus pequeños bracitos para intentar cogerlo

El joven de los ojos violetas cogió el muñeco del perro y entraron dentro del establecimiento.

- Sumimasen… ¿Cuánto cuesta este muñeco?

- En seguida señor

Kenshin pagó al hombre lo que le pidió y le entregó el perro a su hijo, quien se puso contentísimo de alegría al tenerlo en sus brazos. Iban a intentar volver a ponerse en marcha, cuando se toparon con un hombre alto, de cabellos castaños cogidos en una cola alta y a un niño de unos 7 años, con el cabello ligeramente largo y de color marrón oscuro, de la mano del hombre, que entraban en esos momentos en la tienda.

Kenshin y Kaoru se quedaron estáticos.

- "Es… es… ¡Oh Kami-sama! Justamente ahora…"- pensó el pelirrojo

El hombre se sorprendió de sobremanera al reconocerlos.

- Sois… ¡Sois vosotros!

Aunque estaba algo más cambiado que la última vez que lo vieron, jamás podrían no reconocer a esa persona.

- A… Akira…

- Shinta…- lo miró- y Kori…- y a continuación posó sus ojos negros en su esposa- Cuanto tiempo…

- Hai… 6 años creo…- dijo Kaoru- "Creer no… han sido 6 años desde la última vez que os vimos… y 13 desde que nos separaron… ¿Cómo olvidarlo?"

Entonces Akira reparó en la presencia del niño en brazos de Kenshin, quien jugaba alegremente con el peluche, y vio el tremendo parecido con el muchacho pelirrojo y también, como sus ojos tenían un color azul oceánico precioso.

- ¿Y este niño tan mono? ¿No me digáis que…? ¿Vosotros…?

- Akira… te presento a nuestro hijo… Kenji…- le presentó orgulloso su padre

- ¡Felicidades! Vaya… es toda una sorpresa… no sabía que fuerais pareja… cuando nos vimos me salvasteis tan de repente…

- "Si supieras que me declaré a Kaoru el mismo día que nos vimos por última vez…"- pensó con ironía Kenshin

- Tou-chan…- interrumpió el niño que iba cogido de la mano de Akira- ¿Quiénes son ellos?- tenía una voz dulce

- Hijo, ellos son unos amigos… Salúdalos

- Hajimemashite… mi nombre es Daisuke- se inclinó el niño

- El gusto es nuestro pequeño- le sonrió la mujer de ojos azules

- Daisuke…- lo llamó su padre- toma y compra el juguete que me pediste- le entregó un bolsita con dinero

El niño castaño la cogió y se fue a ver los juguetes al interior de la tienda, mientras los mayores se quedaban hablando

- ¿Y que os trae por aquí?

- Veníamos a pasar unos días después de una misión… Ahora estábamos preguntando donde quedaba el hotel, pero Kenji-chan vio el peluche y…- explicó Kenshin

- ¿En el hotel? Iie onegai… Quedaos en mi casa… Así os puedo compensar por haberme salvado la otra vez…- les propuso Akira

A Kenshin y a Kaoru les cogió por sorpresa la oferta y también se asustaron.

- "¡¿Qué nos quedemos en su casa?! Nada me haría más feliz… poder volver a estar todos juntos… Demo si aceptamos… nos podrían reconocer, y entonces Shishio tendría una nueva oportunidad de atacarnos… Demo… sino lo hacemos… sería una falta de educación… ¿Qué hacemos?- divagaba el pelirrojo

- No queremos ser una molestia Akira-san…- Kaoru intentó rechazar la propuesta amablemente

- Ninguna… además, mi familia estará encantada… después de todo, me salvasteis la vida…

Ellos lo sopesaron… Viendo que nos le había reconocido quienes eran realmente, tampoco había mucho riesgo.

- "Es muy arriesgado… demo, no nos han reconocido… al menos no por ahora…"- pensaba Kenshin

- "Sería volver a verlos a todos… aunque fuera sin que ellos nos reconocieran… demo… es muy arriesgado aunque no nos hayan reconocido… demo me alegraría tanto verlos…"- pensaba Kaoru

Al no tener otra salida para no ser irrespetuosos, aceptaron.

- Esta bien Akira-san… aceptamos…

- Bien…

Entonces Daisuke volvió del interior de la tienda muy feliz con un trompo en las manos.

- Tou-chan mira… Este es el trompo que yo quería…

- Es muy bonito hijo… ahora vámonos a casa… y ellos será nuestros invitados- le informó.

Akira cogió de la mano a su hijo y se pusieron en marcha por fin. Caminaron calle abajo y llegaron a una casa bastante grande, en la cual había un letrero que ponía "Kiyosato-Yukishiro". Atravesaron la puerta principal y entraron al patio… y ahora si que parecía más grande y todo la casa. A continuación, Akira los invitó a pasar a la casa.

- Tadaima

Se oyeron unos pasos desde el interior de la casa, en dirección hacia ellos. Una mujer de cabello largo y negro y ojos azules muy oscuros, casi negros, salió a recibirlos

- Okaeri nasai anata- saludó a Akira, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando vió a tanta gente acompañando a su esposo y a su hijo

- ¡Kaa-chan mira lo que me compró tou-chan!- exclamó Daisuke mostrándole su juguete a su madre

- Es muy bonito Daisuke… Anda, ve a enseñárselo a Enishi, Soujiro y Yahiko y que te enseñen a tirarlo.

El niño obedeció, se descalzó y desapareció por el pasillo que seguía al recibidor. Kenshin y Kaoru estaban muy cortados, tenían miedo… ¿Les habría reconocido?

- Tomoe-koishi… tenemos invitados…

- Hajimemashite, soy Tomoe Kiyosato…- hizo una reverencia como saludo muy cortés

Nuestros amigos también la hicieron, para no quedar mal.

- Pasemos al salón para hablar con tranquilidad…- propuso el castaño- dejad vuestras cosas aquí mismo

Ellos obedecieron, soltaron sus bultos en el pasillo de madera, se quitaron sus sandalias y siguieron a los anfitriones al interior de la casa. Recorrieron un poco el pasillo y se pararon enfrente de la segunda puerta de la derecha. Tomoe descorrió el shoji llamando la atención de los allí presentes. Todos miraron hacia el umbral de la puerta, haciendo que Kenshin y Kaoru se cohibieran aún más.

En la habitación se encontraban dos hombres sentados alrededor de una mesa, una jovencita de unos 14 años de cabellos castaños, y tres muchachos, cabellos castaños, negro y negro grisáceo, haciendo un círculo alrededor de Daisuke.

- Okaeri nasa Akira…- dio la bienvenida el hombre moreno vestido de negro. Entonces reparó en la presencia de nuestra pareja- ¡Oh! Tenemos invitados… Sentaos

Se sentaron todos alrededor de la mesa que ocupaba un lado de la habitación, Daisuke entre Akira y Tomoe, y Kenji pasó a los brazos de su madre, quien lo acunó, ya que se estaba quedando dormido.

- Familia ellos son Shinta y Kori Odamura… los chicos que me salvaron hace 6 años… y su hijo Kenji- los presentó Akira

- Mucho gusto en conocerlos- dijeron respetuosamente los aludidos

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡¿Vosotros sois los que ayudasteis a mi hijo?!- se sorprendió el hombre moreno- si sois muy jóvenes…

- No tan… tenemos 20 años… y no podíamos dejar pasar eso… Nos enseñaron los ideales de una justicia justa…- dijo el pelirrojo- "Estamos aquí… todos juntos otra vez… No me lo puedo creer…"

- Además somos Oniwabansu… no podíamos permitir un abuso así…- dijo la mujer de ojos azules zafiros- "Todos juntos… hace tanto que nos separaron… Esto parece un sueño… lástima que no podamos revelar la verdad…"

- Domo arigatô gozaimasu… no sabemos como agradecéroslo…- habló la esposa del salvado

- ¿Y que os trae por aquí?- preguntó otro hombre moreno vestido de marrón

- Pues estamos de paso… veníamos de una misión de investigación de incógnito y por eso trajimos a Kenji… sino, solo hubiera venido yo… ya que Kori no está de servicio ahora, por nuestro hijo…

- Ya veo…

- Pensaban quedarse en el hotel, demo les he ofrecido que se queden aquí… después de haberme salvado… no iba a permitir que se quedasen en un hotel…

- No queremos importunar

- Iie… al contrario… sería un honor… salvasteis a mi onii-chan…- habló el chico castaño oscuro

- Soujiro tiene razón… estáis en vuestra casa…- habló el joven de cabello grisáceo, con lentes oscuras

- Arigatô gozaimasu- agradecieron los jóvenes

- Iré a preparar la habitación… Tsubame- llamó a la chica de castaños cabellos

- Hai Tomoe

- Tú dormirás con Daisuke, y Enishi, Yahiko y Soujiro dormiréis juntos.

- Hai- respondieron todos

Tomoe abandonó la habitación y los demás se quedaron hablando en la sala. Se contaron que había sido de ellos en estos seis años, desde que Kenshin y Kaoru salvará a Akira, claro que ellos no podían revelar su secreto, así que les contaron lo que les había sucedido a ellos en verdad, omitiendo el detalle de buscar información sobre sus familias y sobre Shishio…

Al haber roto ya el hielo con esta pequeña introducción, nuestros amigos estaban un poco más confiados, pero siempre alerta para no revelarse. Kaoru se puso a hablar con Tsubame, mientras acunaba a Kenji en su regazo… el pequeño se había quedado profundamente dormido… Kenshin, por otro lado, miraba a Enishi, Soujiro, Yahiko y Akira, quienes intentaban enseñarle al pequeño castaño Daisuke como lanzar el juguete recién adquirido.

- "Que recuerdos… me acuerdo de cuando mi otou-san me regaló un trompo por navidad… Estaba que daba botes de alegría por mi juguete… demo no sabía lanzarlo… hasta que me atrevía a pedirle a Akira nii-chan que me enseñara…"

FlashBack

En el gran patio de una casa, en algún lugar de Osaka, un joven de cabellos castaños se encuentra practicando algunos movimientos de kendo con su katana. De repente algo llama su atención y hace que pare sus ejercicios.

- ¿Qué sucede Kenshin nii-chan?- pregunta mientras guarda su katana en su vaina y se voltea hacia el porche de la casa, donde un pequeño niño de cabellos con el color de las llamas está parado justo en el umbral del shoji que comunica el patio con la habitación, y otro pequeño niño castaño se encuentra detrás de él, agarrado de la manga de su gi.

- Akira nii-chan… es que…- comienza a decir el niño quien parecía tener 4 añitos.

Akira sonrió… sabía que su hermano pequeño era aún algo vergonzoso para pedir algo, pues solía ser muy orgulloso… Pero le gustaba mucho la carita tan dulce que ponía las pocas veces que lo hacía… Se acercó a su pequeño hermano de ojos violetas como su madre, y se agachó a su altura.

- ¿Pasó algo malo Kenshin nii-chan, Soujiro nii-chan?

- Iie… es solo que…- adelantó sus manos y le dejó ver el contenido de estas- Tou-chan me lo regaló por navidad… demo… no se hacerlo rodar…- agachó su cabeza rojiza a modo de frustración.

- ¿Quieres que yo te enseñe onii-chan?

- ¡¿Lo harías Akira nii-chan?!- expresó alegre mientras volvía a subir sus ojos hacia el rostro de su hermano mayor, en el cual se veía una hermosa sonrisa

- Claro

- ¡¡Arigatô gozaimasu onii-chan!!- se tiró a sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo

Fin del FlashBack

- "Hai… mi onii-chan era muy bueno lanzándolo… Aprendí muy rápido… y luego yo enseñé a Soujiro nii-chan… Demo… mi mejor recuerdo en cuanto a un juguete… fue…"

FlashBack

Hacía un año que vivían en el Aoya, en Kyoto… Trabajaban de ayudantes y se encargaban de recoger las mesas y barrer la cocina… Hoy les darían su primera paga por fin para ellos… puesto que solo podían pagarles cuando tuvieran los 8 años cumplidos, sino sería abuso de menores… Bueno, pero eso no era todo hoy… era también el cumpleaños del pequeño Kenshin… su octavo cumpleaños… y el primero que pasaría sin su familia… y la verdad, estaba bastante deprimido… Tal era su estado de ánimo… que se había pasado toda la mañana, pues hoy se la habían dado libre, sentado en el porche del local, mirando a la nada…

- "Hoy es mi cumpleaños… demo no estoy feliz… No se nada de mi familia… me están buscando… y además… Nadie lo ha recordado…"

Tan ensimismado estaba el niño, que no percibió la presencia de una niña vestida con un kimono color aguamarina precioso, que se acercaba a él por detrás.

- ¿Quién soy?- le preguntó mientras se reía a la vez que le tapó los ojos con sus pequeñas pero delicadas manitas la pequeña citada antes.

El niño de rojiza cabellera di un pequeño respingo al sentir la suavidad de las manos sobre sus ojos y la dulce voz que le habló. Cogió las manos que lo tapaban, tan delicadamente cual fina porcelana, y las apartó despacio para envolverlas con las suyas a la vez que se giraba y se encontraba con una radiante sonrisa, mientras navegaba por un inmenso mar de profundo color azul.

- Ka… o… ru…- y la llamó por su nombre, debido a la sorpresa

- Has estado muy pensativo durante toda la mañana… me tenías preocupada…- se sentó a su lado, dejando que sus piernas colgaran de las tablas de madera, sin separar sus manos de las de él

- Gomen nasai Kaoru… no era mi intención…- aprovechando que estaban solos, se permitió el lujo de pronunciar su bonito nombre

- Hace un día muy bonito… ¿no crees?- le preguntó al llevar su vista al cielo azul

- Hai…- también llevó su mirar con ella, a la cúpula azulada sin ninguna nube que se había presentado hoy

- Kenshin…- lo llamó mientras retiraba una de sus manos del abrazo de las de él

Él la miró y sus ojos violetas se abrieron desmesuradamente al encontrarse delante suya una pequeña cajita muy bien envuelta y que tenía su nombre.

- Ka… Kaoru…- habló atónito

- Feliz cumpleaños…- sonrió para él, solo para él…

Kenshin lo recibió, aún alucinado y lo abrió entusiasmado… ¡¡Su mejor amiga lo había recordado!! ¡¡Se había acordado de su cumpleaños!! ¡¡Y le había hecho un regalo!!

El papel cayó al suelo y en las manos del impresionado niño quedó un precioso trompo tallado en madera, con una reluciente púa de aguja y una cuerda.

- Es… es… un trompo…- murmuró

- Pensé que te gustaría… como casi todos los niños que he visto tenían uno… pues…- pero no pudo acabar la frase

El festejado, con verdaderas lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, empujó a la niña de azules ojos hacia él, por la mano que aún tenía agarrada y la recibió en sus brazos, encerrándola en un abrazo lleno de sentimientos.

- Arigatô… arigatô gozaimasu… Kaoru…

Fin del FlashBack

- "Ella… mi Kaoru… me regaló ese trompo por mi cumpleaños… lo hizo con la paga que le dieron en el Aoya… Jamás podré olvidar eso… me llegó al alma…"- Kenshin se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando una voz susurrante y tierna lo sacó de ellos

- Odamura-san…

- Dime Daisuke…- miró al niño que estaba parado frente a él

- ¿Usted sabe hacer girar un trompo?- le preguntó abriendo las manos y enseñándole el objeto susodicho en ellas

El portador de la sakabattou sonrió… se vio a él mismo pidiéndoselo a Akira cuando era un niño.

- Jeje… claro que sé… demo no me llames de usted, que todavía soy joven- rió

- En ese caso… ¿Me podrías enseñar tú también, Shinta-san?

- Por mí no hay ningún problema… tendrías que preguntárselo a los demás…- posó su mirada sobre aquellos que estaban intentándolo, pidiendo respuesta a su pregunta con la mirada.

- Sin objeciones, inténtalo… a nosotros se nos da fatal…- dijo el joven de las lentes oscuras.

- De pequeño… yo solía jugar con uno que me regaló Kori por mi cumpleaños…- comentó mientras se levantaba de su sitio.

Daisuke le pasó el juguete y todos prestaron atención a ver como Kenshin hacía la demostración. Enrolló la cuerda alrededor del trompo, cubriéndolo con ella, se puso el otro extremo de la cuerda entre sus dedos índice y anular, se colocó en posición, separó un poco las piernas, adelantando la derecha, levantó la mano con la que sostenía el trompo y lo lanzó con fuerza (todo el mundo sabe como se lanza un trompo, así que… imagínenselo… yo más explicativa no puedo hacerlo…) El objeto de madera cayó al suelo girando rápidamente y el pelirrojo se quedó con la cuerda en la mano.

Todos veían maravillados como bailaba la peonza. El que más sorprendido estaba era el pequeño que quería aprender a tirarlo, quien lo observaba boquiabierto, como la cosa mas expectante de toda su vida. El samurai de ojos violetas se acercó al objeto giratorio, enrolló un poco la cuerda alrededor de la punta, mientras este aún giraba. Cuando lo tuvo como quería, tiró fuerte de ambos extremos de la cuerda a la vez hacia arriba, haciendo volar el trompo con la cuerda, al estar enrollado a ella. El trompo bajó, aún dando vueltas en el aire, y calló en la mano derecha de nuestro Kenshin, mientras aún giraba rápidamente y se mantenían muy bien… Eso si que era una proeza… (supongo que habrá gente que sabrá realizar este truco, ya que es el más básico para bailar un trompo… imagínenselo… explicarlo mejor no me sale…)

- ¡¡¡¡UAUU!!!!- gritó el niño

Mientras esto pasaba, Kaoru miraba a su esposo con nostalgia…

- "Cuando le regalé el trompo hace 12 años… todos los días aprendía un truco nuevo para enseñármelo… Ese fue el primero que aprendió…"- recordó con infinita nostalgia, mientras a su mente llegaban las imágenes que componían dicho recuerdo

FlashBack

La tarde se alzaba despejada… el cielo azul sin ninguna nube que lo cubriese… y el patio del Aoya, con más claridad que nunca…

Habían pasado dos días desde que fuera el cumpleaños de su amigo Kenshin, aquel por el cual sentía un cariño especial, y que no sabía describir como… Le había comprado el regalo con su primera paga del Aoya, y estaba muy satisfecha con ello… era el mejor uso que le podía haber dado, según ella…

Ahora, se encontraba nuestra morena en el patio iluminado por el astro sol del Aoya, sentada en el porche y dejando que la tranquilidad que se respiraba entorno al establecimiento la envolviera…

- Que buen día hace…- susurró para ella

El viento mecía sus cabellos, sueltos en esta ocasión, pues era un hermoso día como para llevarlo recogido y además… Kenshin le había dicho esa mañana que le combinaba mejor el pelo suelto con el kimono violeta con flores de sakura que llevaba… y por eso lo llevaba así…

Sumergida en un paseo por su subconsciente, Kaoru recordaba con tristeza a su familia… y un sentimiento amargo venía a ella, porque no sabían nada de ellos…

- "Ya hace un año… ya pasó un año desde que nos separamos… Tou-chan… hermanos… ¿Dónde estaréis?"

De repente, una voz bien conocida y que a ella conseguía alegrarle en cualquier situación, pronunció su nombre…

- ¡Kori!

Ella levantó la cabeza y se encontró con su amigo de rojo cabello y ojos violetas, el cual venía muy sonriente con algo en sus manos.

- Shinta… ¿Ya terminaste tu ronda?- le preguntó esbozando una sonrisa- Aunque… que yo recuerde… ni tú ni yo teníamos trabajo hoy… ¿Dónde has estado?- se extrañó dándose cuenta de que no lo había visto desde que desayunaron

- Jeje… es que he estado practicando con esto…- abrió sus manos y mostró lo que traía en ellas

¡¡Era el trompo que ella le había regalado!! ¡¡Había estado jugando con él!! Eso es que le había gustado…

- Shinta…

- Y mira lo que he aprendido

Kenshin enrolló la cuerda en el trompo, lo sujetó bien con su mano derecha, se puso en la posición que había estado practicando, y lanzó el objeto, el cual cayó al suelo, girando velozmente.

- ¡Ala! ¡Que bien! ¿Ya sabías usarlo?- le preguntó después de ver lo bien que lo lanzaba

- Hai… Akira nii-chan mi enseñó y luego yo enseñé a Soujiro nii-chan… demo… esto lo he aprendido para ti…- la miró directamente a esos ojos tan preciosos que poseía y que a él le encantaban

El pequeño, que vestía un gi verde agua en esta ocasión, se acercó a su juguete, aún dando vueltas, y enrolló algo de cuerda en su punta de aguja de metal. Acto seguido, tiró de los extremos de la cuerda hacia arriba con ambas manos, y el trompo voló hacia el cielo, quedándose el niño con la cuerda en la mano. Estuvo unos segundos en el aire y luego descendió entre despacio y rápido hasta la mano de nuestro pelirrojo, quedando de pie y aún girando encima de esta.

- ¡¡¡UAU!!! ¡¡Eso estuvo genial Shinta!!- se levantó de un salto del porche donde se hallaba sentada y se acercó a él, pero entonces se percató de todos los arañazos y raspaduras que presentaba la mano en la que giraba el trompo- ¡¿Shinta?! ¡¿Demo que te pasó?!

- Tranquila…- le sonrió- fue de estar practicando para que me saliera bien frente a ti…

- Shinta…- la niña se conmovió del gesto de su amigo

- Cada día practicaré y aprenderé uno nuevo para ti… solo para ti…- cerró la mano, parando así al juguete

- Kenshin…- debido a la sorpresa recibida ante tal propuesta, lo llamó por su nombre

Y sin que Kenshin se lo esperase, y sin que Kaoru pudiera articular palabra alguna en el momento, solo atinó a abrazarlo fuertemente y a hundir su rostro en el gi verde agua de su amigo, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas y mojando la prenda.

- Arigatô… arigatô gozaimasu…- pudo decir al fin- Kenshin… nunca me dejes sola…

El pequeño de ojos violetas se quedó estupefacto con la petición de su amiga y más en ese momento… parece ser que tuvo una buena idea al ir a enseñarle su truco cuando la vio tan nostálgica en el porche… no se hubiera perdonado el que ella se hubiera puesto a llorar sola y desconsoladamente… por lo menos… él estaba allí para parar su llanto…

Cerró sus brazos alrededor de ella y dejó que se desahogara con él…

- Eso nunca… Jamás estarás sola Kaoru… yo siempre estaré contigo… prometí que te protegería… y eso es lo que haré…- le susurró dulcemente mientras frotaba un poco su espalda

Fin del FlashBack

El recuerdo llegó a su fin, y Kaoru volvió a la realidad en la habitación con toda su familia.

- Hacía tiempo que no hacías ese truco anata…

Kenshin cerró la mano, y el trompo paró de girar.

- Tienes razón koishi- le contestó sonriéndole- "No he tenido mucho tiempo… no desde que nació Kenji… recuerdo que cuando nos comprometimos seguía realizando algunos solo para ella, porque me los pedía… demo con nuestro pequeño… mejor no dejar cosas por el medio, además de que prefiero jugar con él tirándome yo al suelo para que él gatee…"- pensaba nuestro ya no tan pequeño Kenshin- toma, el secreto está en la forma de enrollar la cuerda y en la fuerza y rapidez con la que lo lances y retires el brazo…- se bajó a la altura de su pequeño sobrino, quien lo miraba alucinado y le extendió la mano con el objeto

- Hai…- lo recogió y empezó a enrollarlo

Kenshin le indicaba como hacerlo bien y la posición en la que debía colocarse para lanzarlo, mientras su hermano Akira lo miraba, sin saber que a quien observaba era a su propio hermano.

- "Que recuerdos… hace años Kenshin nii-chan me pidió que le enseñara… se le quedó la misma cara que ha Daisuke cuando conseguí bailarlo… Kenshin… ay… mi pequeño onii-chan… la verdad que es cuando consiguió bailarlo, lo hacía espléndidamente…"- pensó el castaño- ¡Uau! Hacía años que no veía una demostración tan buena… se te da muy bien…

- Jeje… tengo un muy buen recuerdo de cómo aprendí los trucos…- le regaló una sonrisa a su esposa, quien se la devolvió ampliamente

De repente, se escuchó algo chocar contra el suelo, atrayendo la atención de todos. Todas las miradas fueron en dirección al sonido y vieron con gran sorpresa, como el trompo, que había caído momentos antes al suelo, giraba con rápidos movimientos, dando a entender que estaba bien lanzado.

- ¡¡¡¡YA TA!!!! ¡¡Lo hice!! ¡¡Lo hice!! ¡¡Lo hice!! ¡¡Lo hice!!- saltaba de alegría el niño

- Muy bien pequeño- le felicitó Kenshin

- Así se hace hijo- lo congratulizó su padre

El juguete paró de jugar y Daisuke lo cogió

- ¡Viste Shinta-san! ¡Lo logré! Arigatô gozaimasu…- se inclinó a modo de agradecimiento

- De nada…

Tomoe volvió a la habitación, un poco después de que esto ocurriera. La tarde terminó de pasar entre risas, conversaciones, comentarios, anécdotas… El pequeño hijo de nuestros protagonistas, Kenji, se despertó en los brazos de su madre y al ver a su padre jugando con otro niño, pues fue lo primero que vio, quiso ir hacia él. Se bajó de los brazos de Kaoru, gateó hasta él y le tironeó de su hakama. Kenshin volteó hacia él y lo vió sentadito, pidiéndole que lo cogiera… y claro está, que él no le negaba a nada a su pequeño… Se agachó, cogió a Kenji y se sentó con él entre sus piernas, para que él viera a Daisuke jugar con el trompo. El pequeño de llameantes cabellos heredados de su padre, cosa inconfundible, pudo ver desde su cómodo asiento, como el castaño de 7 años lanzaba su juguete, y también se asombró muchísimo al verlo girar rápidamente en el suelo… Se revolvió en los brazos de su padre y consiguió salir de allí, para gatear hasta los pies de Daisuke y llamar su atención, jalándole un poco de su hakama.

- ¿Te gusta?- le preguntó cuando volteó a verlo

- Da… da…- dijo diciendo que si y extendiendo su pequeño bracito hacia el objeto

- Todavía no puedes jugar con esto…- le respondió

No conforme, Kenji arrugó sus ojitos azulados, haciendo un ademán de llorar.

- ¡Iie! No llores…- se alarmó el niño- ¡Ya sé! ¿Quieres montar a caballito?- le propuso

Cualquier rastro de que hubiese habido algún indicio de lloro en el rostro tierno del pequeño de ocho meses, fue sustituido por una tremenda mirada de ilusión y una gran sonrisa, y reforzando su alegría por la proposición, acompañó a su gesto, su abrazo a la pierna del niño de ojos oscuros azulados.

- ¡Ga!

Daisuke dejó el trompo a un lado, se puso a cuatro patas y Kenshin, quien había accedido a dejar a su pequeño en manos de su primo, subió a Kenji a su espalda. El pelirrojito se agarró del gi y el castaño comenzó a moverse muy despacio, por miedo a que Kenji se cayera. Este reía muy contento en la espalda del niño.

Kenshin y Kaoru los miraban enternecidos y con una sonrisa que denotaba algo de tristeza…

- "Si supiesen que son primos…"- pensaban

Los dueños de la casa estaban asombradísimos. Recién acababan de llegar y habían conectado de una manera, que pareciera que siempre se hubiesen conocido.

Se hizo la noche… La hora de cenar llegó… Fue una comida muy animada, todos hablando y riendo… como si nunca hubiese pasado nada durante estos años… como si Shishio nunca hubiese aparecido en sus vidas… como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado…

Después de cenar, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación para descansar después de tan concurrido día. Tomoe les indicó la habitación que ellos ocuparían y ella y su esposo les ayudaron a trasladar su equipaje allí. Una vez acomodados y con Kenji dormido en su pequeño futón, después de pasar casi todo el día jugando con Daisuke, nuestros amigos se dispusieron a dormir.

Kaoru se sentó en el futón, mientras esperaba que su esposo trajese el candil para tenerla cerca y poder apagarla más cómodamente. Kenshin dejó la lámpara a un lado de la cama y se dispuso a meterse en ella, cuando se percató de que Kaoru aún seguía en la misma posición anterior y con la cabeza gacha. Se preocupó por esto y se acercó sigilosamente a ella por detrás y dejó caer sus manos sobre los hombros de su mujer.

- ¿Qué ocurre Kori-koishi?- susurró a su lado, en tono dulce, suave y melodiosamente preocupado.

Ante estas palabras, la mujer no lo resistió más y se derrumbó toda la fuerza de voluntad que había mostrado durante todo el día. Se volvió y se abrazó a Kenshin, agarrando fuertemente la yukata azulada que llevaba, y hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. La acción tomó por sorpresa al hombre de fogosos cabellos, pero acto seguido la arropó con sus brazos, mientras ella comenzaba a llorar.

- Es demasiado… tenerlos tan cerca… y a la vez tan lejos… actuar como extraños… No sé… si podré soportarlo…- confesó

Él la siguió abrazando y le pasó delicadamente una de sus manos por su largo, liso, suave y azabache cabello, aquel que tanto adoraba…

- Tranquila… lo sé… sé que es difícil… demo solo será hasta mañana… ya nos hemos comprometido… Es cierto… para ellos somos extraños… demo cuando todo acabe… volveremos a ser una familia…- le dijo pasiva y suavemente- Kaoru-koishi…- le susurró en el oído a la morena, dejando que su aliento envolviera en un cálido ambiente a su sentido y que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Instantáneamente cesó su llanto y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo por la forma en que su pelirrojo esposo dijo su nombre… La mujer de los ojos zafiros cual mar azul se separó un poco de Kenshin, pero aún con la cabeza gacha.

- Kenshin… anata… gomen na…- pero no pudo terminar porque algo se lo impidió

Kenshin le había levantado el mentón con su mano y se había inclinado hacia su rostro con su magnífica velocidad, posesionándose de sus labios en cuestión de segundos. La aturdida joven mujer, no tardó en corresponder al beso, tan tierno como a ella le gustaba… y a la vez algo pasional denotando la presencia de Battousai en el cuerpo de su esposo… pero solo para ella… El hombre de largos cabellos rojos, sueltos ahora cual cascada de lava ardiente, se fue echando hacia atrás y acabó tumbado sobre el futón, con su esposa encima de él, disfrutando tan tierno y dulce gesto. Sino fuera por la bendita necesidad biológica de respirar, se hubieran quedado así durante un rato más… en un mundo donde solo estaban ellos… un mundo solo para ellos… Se separaron algo agitados por la falta de oxígeno y se tumbaron los dos sobre el futón, abrazados muy cerca el uno del otro. El sueño comenzó a manifestarse, haciendo que Kenshin y Kaoru sintiesen pesados sus ojos, y como cada vez les costaba más mantenerlos abiertos para observarse mutuamente.

- Ai… shi… teru… Ken… shin…- susurró una adormecida Kaoru, cerrando lentamente sus ojos con ese color de piedra preciosa y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, usándolo de almohada

- Ai shiteru Kaoru… as shiteru más que a nada koishi… más que a nada…- le dio un último beso en sus cabellos y finalmente también cayó presa del sueño

Y así… en brazos de Morfeo… dejamos a nuestros amigos que descansen después de un día tan lleno de emociones y sorpresas… para, aunque solo sea en sueños, tener un poco de tranquilidad… en la vida que ellos siempre quisieron tener… Ahora estaban todos juntos… pero a la vez había un trecho tan grande que los separaba… que no podrían saltarlo para reunirse con ellos… mientras cierta persona siguieses viva…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y por fin… después de mucho tiempo… aquí está el ansiado capítulo 8 de "Amor en las adversidades"

LO SIENTO MUCHO!!!

Se que me he demorado mucho con este capítulo, pero aparte de que era largo (no tanto como el capítulo 5), mi tiempo no daba más a vasto entre el piano, las clases, los deberes, los exámenes y el torneo de ajedrez, que por cierto, tenemos que ganar el domingo sino queremos bajar a 3º división…

Bueno, veamos el capítulo… JODER!! Cuanto recuerdo no?? Jajaja… pero así veis el porque había tantos saltos en el tiempo… porque ahora aparecen en forma de recuerdos…

Y lo de estar en casa con su familia, y actuar como extraños?? Que les parece?? Y también hizo su aparición nuestros querido Sanosuke jeje… veremos a ver que pasará ahora…

Y la escena del trompo… jajaja… me inspiré en las tarde que pasaba jugando con mi mejor amigo en la placita, cuando me enseñaba a lanzar el trompo, o nos preparábamos para la competición de trompos por equipos de nuestros equipo de natación… aahh… que buenos tiempos aquellos… jeje, parezco una vieja hablando así jaja…

Bien, vayamos a los review:

**Mónica** (gomen nasai moni nee-chan… pero te lo pedí hace mucho, aunque no pensé que te pegaras tal paliza el sábado leyéndolo… -.-U… pero sabiendo que te ha gustado, me doy por satisfecha… y tranquila, creo que ya no va a haber capis tan largos como ese… vamos este era largo y ha ocupado 15 páginas de Word…)

**ZukyChan** (tranquila, no hay problema… perdóname a mi por demorarme tanto en actualizar capi… jeje… espero que este capi este lo suficientemente interesante para ti… jeje, disfrútalo)

**Mei Fanel** (jeje si… muy rápido pasaron los años… pero ahora podéis ver lo que pasó a través de recuerdos… y ya ves que si están con su familia… aunque sea así… sin que los reconozcan… y me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi finc, disfruta de este capítulo)

**Mari8876** (jeje… es que es una canción magnífica… a mí me encanta… y espero que este capi también cumpla todas las expectativas para que te guste)

**Athena Kaoru Himura** (tranquila, no te preocupes… tú lo dejas cuando puedas, y espero que no me quieras matar por tardar tanto en actualizar… pero ya expuse mis razones… Jeje, si… tanto sufrimiento… es un poco… como lo diría? Rallante? Si… quizás sea esa la palabra… aunque se sacan buenos finc también así jeje… ya viste el caso de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"… y sobre lo de la noche de bodas… si recuerdas, dije que el capítulo 9 de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa" era el primer lemon que hacía… así que por consecuente, este finc, que estaba escrito antes que el anteriormente citado, no tiene lemon y tampoco me gustaba si lo ponían, porque estamos hablando de cómo su amor florece con todas las cosas que les ocurren… no creo yo que pegase un lemon… o quizás si… pero no, para mi gusto mejor que no… Y bueno… sobre los celos… quizás me lo piense para el siguiente capítulo… no, para el siguiente… para el 10 a lo mejor habrá y solo a lo mejor… un "pequeño" (pequeñísimo) toque de celos… solo porque me lo pedís… y bueno, solo me queda decirte… gomen nasai por la demora y disfruta de este capítulo)

**Gabyhyatt** (ya viste que si están con su familia… aunque sea así… veremos a ver que pasa a continuación…)

**--JustMe-- **(te digo lo mismo que a athena… quizás en el capítulo 10 haya un toquecito de celos… y muchas gracias por tus halagos… no se si mi finc será perfecto… pero para mi gusto y parece ser que para el de ustedes también… me está quedando bien… espero poder seguir complaciéndoles… y disfruta de este capítulo)

En fin… que espero que el capítulo valga para compensaros por la espera… y mil perdones otra vez…

El siguiente no sé cuando podré tener tiempo para ponerlo… pero espero que pasen pronto los exámenes… para poder recrearme un poco escribiendo…

Ah! Casi lo olvido… los que me seguís en el finc "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa", espero poder regalarles el capítulo 26 para el domingo… eso si es que no me mandan exámenes, porque de piano ya tengo bastante tarea y por la mañana tengo el torneo de ajedrez… Yo lo aviso, no se si podré… pero que sepáis que está casi terminado de pasar al ordenador… para que veáis que le saco un poco de espacio a escribir, cuando mi atareado tiempo me lo permite…

Bueno, pues ya no me queda más tiempo para poder dedicarles a ustedes, pues mis deberes de ingles me reclaman, y más me vale hacerlos, sino quiero que me pongan un cero en la asignatura…

Bien, nos vemos en el capítulo 9 "Encontrados, preludio de la batalla" de "Amor en las adversidades"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	9. Encontrados, preludio de la batalla

**Amor en las adversidades**

**Capítulo 9. Encontrados, preludio de la batalla**

A la mañana siguiente, Kenshin se despertó temprano… tanto que aún se podía distinguir el cielo algo grisáceo en lugar de azulado… y el rocío de la mañana bañaba las hojas de los árboles y humedecía un poco el papel del shoji…

Sus ojos se iluminaron con la luz del sol que entraba por el shoji y los abrió para encontrar a su esposa dormida profundamente en su pecho… Sonrió para ella, aunque no lo viera… y le regaló un beso en sus cabellos azabaches como la noche… haciendo que ella se moviera un poco…

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, pues no quería molestarla tan temprano cuando ella tenía tanto trabajo con Kenji… se levantó del futón acomodándola en él, para que continuara con su sueño… Tenía un rostro tan hermoso y dulce durmiendo… cuanto la amaba…

Se puso de pie, de desperezó un poco sus dormidos músculos y se dispuso a vestirse. Cambió su yukata azulada por un hakama blanco y un gi azul marino como los ojos de su esposa y de su pequeño… Recogió su largo cabello rojizo como la lava en su habitual cola alta y se acomodó sus flequillos sobre las mejillas, tapando su cicatriz reveladora… Ya estaba listo…

A continuación, se agachó junto al pequeño futón que había al lado del suyo, sigilosamente, en el cual descansaba apaciblemente su hijo… su pequeño ángel que cayó del cielo… su Kenji…

Esbozó otra linda sonrisa para él también… lo escuchó respirar tranquilamente y vio el tierno rostro con esa sonrisa que tenía… hoy tenía unos sueños maravillosos… ojalá fuera siempre así… Alargó su brazo hacia su cabecita cubierta de cabello escarlata, y le acarició levemente sus flequillito, antes de darle un beso sobre él…

- Descansa… mi pequeño Kenji…- susurró

El pequeño pareció escuchar la voz de su padre… gimió un poco y luego amplió aún más su sonrisa… solo para él… hecho que hizo alegrarle del todo, la mañana a Kenshin… Adoraba a su hijo…

Después de esto, salió de la habitación, no sin antes coger su katana, y se dirigió a la cocina… Pensaba que lo menos que podía hacer, ya que trabajada en un restaurante, era ayudar con el desayuno antes de irse, ya que les habían dado cobijo… Allí, se encontró con Tomoe, quien estaba ya en la labor de preparar el desayuno…

- Ohayo Tomoe-san…- saludó él

Ella se sorprendió y se volteó rápidamente a la voz que la llamó, pero a quien menos esperaba encontrarse era a él…

- Ohayo Shinta-san… me asustó… ¿Tan temprano y ya levantado?

- Hai…- sonrió- ¿Le ayudo con el desayuno?- se ofreció

- Iie… no es necesario…

- ¿Seguro? No me importa…

- De verdad…- le sonrió ella

- "Su sonrisa se parece a la de Kaoru… demo la de mi esposa es única… me enamoré de ella con tan solo verla sonreir…"- pensó nuestro amigo- Bien… entonces iré a practicar con la katana al patio…

- Akira está allí también practicando… y creo que los demás pronto se le unirán… es su rutina matutina…- le informó

- De acuerdo… Arigatô gozaimasu- y se marchó de la cocina

Recorrió el pasillo sin hacer mucho ruido y salió al porche del patio descorriendo el shoji correspondiente, y allí vio a su hermano mayor, quien realizaba unas sencillas katas a una velocidad sorprendente…

- "Uau… también mejoró mucho su velocidad… y su estilo es perfecto… me recuerda a otou-san… cuando él me enseñaba… Otou-san…"- rememoró Kenshin

Ensimismado se quedó en el porche de madera y el castaño se percató de eso y paró sus ejercicios, para prestarle atención a su invitado.

- Gomen nasai si te interrumpí…- se disculpó Kenshin y se acercó a él

- No importa… ¿Te levantas tan temprano?- se sorprendió

- Hai… suelo hacer algunas katas antes del desayuno… y Kori me solía acompañar… demo ahora con Kenji-chan… me levanto más temprano aún y ella puede descansar…

- Igual que yo…

- Te he estado observando… eres muy rápido…- lo halagó

- Hai… es debido al entrenamiento… dime… ¿Hacemos algunas katas juntos mientras vienen los demás?- le propuso- bajaré la velocidad si…

- Iie… no es necesario… también soy rápido… más incluso que cuando nos encontramos…- sonrió

Akira lo miró extrañado, y sobre todo intrigado por su sonrisa…

- ¿Seguro?- le preguntó de nuevo, pero en cuanto que vió la expresión decidida del muchacho, supo que no cambiaría de opinión- está bien…

Se colocaron uno al lado del otro, desenfundaron sus katanas y se pusieron en la posición inicial…

- ¡¡Hajime!!- dijo Akira

Y a esta señal, los dos empezaron a realizar rapidísimos movimientos de katas, que aunque sencillas, se veían algo difíciles con esa velocidad…

El castaño esta sorprendido y maravillado con su compañero de entrenamiento… Kenshin realizaba los movimientos con una rapidez, precisión y perfección inimaginables…

- "Increíble… ¿Qué técnica utilizará? ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento recibió para conseguir realizar tales movimientos con esa perfección? Incluso a mí me esta costando seguir su ritmo… Pareciera que estuviera entrenando con mi otou-san…"- pensaba Akira

Pero entonces, es uno de los movimientos… el pelirrojo que se había metido demasiado en el entrenamiento y creía estar en casa como antaño y entrenando con su familia… lo realizó con tal perfección que Akira lo miró perplejo, sobre todo por...

- "Iie… no puede ser… ese movimiento… solo conozco a una persona que realiza eso para aumentar su precisión y rozar la perfección…"- alucinó el primogénito de los Himura

Kenshin había realizado esta kata con una variación suya… siempre lo hacía… pero no cayó en la cuenta de que estaba con su hermano y que el sabía de esto, hasta que fue demasiado tarde…

- "¡¡Oh no!! ¡Maldita sea! Hice la variante que justamente perfeccioné con Akira nii-san… ¡Seré baka! Tendré que tener más cuidado de no volver a hacerlo… Espero no me haya descubierto…"- rogó el pelirrojo

Siguieron con los ejercicios… esta vez Kenshin si puso muchísimo cuidado con cada uno de los que hacía, para no levantar más sospechas… y Akira, viendo que su amigo no volvía a hacer nada extraño, desertó su anterior hipótesis…

- "Me lo habré imaginado… Tengo tantas ganas de volver a encontrarlo… que ya… hasta me creo que es él… es que se parece tanto…"- al termino de sus pensamientos, finalizó el entrenamiento

Pararon, acabando en la posición final y seguidamente envainaron sus espadas y se miraron.

- Increíble… mis más sinceras felicitaciones…- lo felicitó estrechándole la mano- Nadie excepto mi otou-san me supera en velocidad… y creo… que tú le igualas a él… o incluso le superas…

- Jeje… arigatô gozaimasu Akira-san…- se inclinó en señal de respeto- "¡¡Mi onii-san me felicitó!! Lástima que no sepa que soy yo…"

- ¿Quién te entrenó? ¿Cuál es tu técnica?- quiso saber

- Gomen nasai Akira-san… demo no me es posible revelar mi técnica e este momento…- se disculpó- "si le revelase mi identidad ahora… todo volvería a ser igual que antes… demo… Shishio…"- era todo un dilema… y también había que tener mucha fuerza de voluntad para aguantar todo eso…

- Ah… lo comprendo… no importa…

- Si te puedo decir… que Okina-san nos entrenó a todos… a Kori, a Misao, a Aoshi y a mí para aumentar la velocidad, aunque aparte… yo ya tenía velocidad por mí mismo…- le explicó- "Onegai que no haga más preguntas… que no haga más preguntas…"- rogaba

- Ya veo… ellos deben ser los Oniwabanshu ¿no?

- Hai… son nuestros compañeros…

De repente, una voz los interrumpió de su conversación…

- ¡¡El desayuno!!

Eso les hizo mirar al cielo… ya estaba el sol algo más alto, e iluminaba por completo el patio…

- Será mejor que entremos ya…- observó el mayor- parece que mi otou-san y los demás se saltaron el entrenamiento de la mañana

- Hai… mejor entramos… algo les habrá pasado…- le sonrió

Caminaron juntos hacia el interior de la casa y entraron a ella directamente en la cocina. Descorrieron el shoji que daba al salón y se encontraron a todo el mundo sentado alrededor de la mesa… Daisuke cuidaba a Kenji, mientras lo hacía reir… y las mujeres se encargaban de terminar de poner los alimentos en la mesa.

- Ohayo gozaimasu- dijeron los allí presentes

- Ohayo minna- contestaron y se sentaron junto a los demás

Akira se sentó al lado de su hijo y Kenshin se dirigió al pequeño que jugaba con su pequeño, sin saber que eran familia…

- Arigatô Daisuke por cuidar de Kenji-chan…- recibió a su pequeño pelirrojito de brazos de su sobrino, y este se acurrucó en su pecho

- De nada Shinta-san… me gusta jugar con él… como yo no tengo hermanos…

Kaoru y Tomoe colocaron los últimos tazos de arroz en la mesa y se sentaron para comenzar a desayunar. Tomaban los alimentos muy tranquilos, cuando Akira le interrumpió el silencio para dirigirse a su padre.

- Otou-san… hoy no habéis venido a entrenar en la mañana…

- Si que bajamos… demo os vimos tan concentrados… que decidimos no molestaros… y kami-sama que concentración…

- ¡Oh! ¿Entonces viste la velocidad de Shinta-san?

- Hai… realmente increíble…- dijo Seijuro- "juraría que es mi propio Kenshin… demo no es así…"

Terminaron de desayunar y cada uno se puso a realizar su tarea habitual. Tsubame, Kaoru y Tomoe recogía la mesa, Daisuke jugaba con Kenji mientras Yahiko los vigilaba, Kenshin, Soujiro y Enishi conversaban tranquilamente, el primero sin quitarle la vista a su pequeño, y Kojiro y Seijuro se habían marchado a trabajar. Akira se unió a la conversación de los muchachos también, pues hoy tenía el día libre en su trabajo.

Finalizaron las tres mujeres de poner en orden la cocina y se reunieron con los demás en el salón.

- Hace falta tofu, salsa de soja, miso y arroz para la comida…- dijo la mujer de Akira

- Yo tengo k ir al mercado… quedé en ir a ayudar a Yukiko… si quieres lo compro…- se ofreció el castaño de extraña expresión

- No es necesario Soujiro

- Yo le acompañaré- lo apoyó el joven de cabellos grisáceos- así veré a Midori también…

- Yo también iré… son muchas cosas para que las traigan los dos…- saltó Kenshin

- Iie, por Kami-sama… tú eres nuestro invitado… iré yo…- lo contradijo Akira

- Demo… no me importa

Al ver que no se decidían… el más pequeño de los hermanos, Yahiko, intervino exponiendo su idea…

- ¿Por qué no mejor vais los cuatro? Yo me quedaré vigilando la casa…

Los cogió por sorpresa lo dicho, pero aún así lo sopesaron por un momento y decidieron finalmente hacerlo.

Así, los cuatro se dirigieron al mercado de la ciudad… Compraron todo lo necesario en las tiendas correspondientes y también ayudaron a Soujiro y a la muchachita a la que él le había ofrecido su ayuda… Yukiko Nagazaki… una joven de dorados cabellos y castaños ojos… muy bonita por cierto… y también a su hermana menor Midori… la chica que parece ser… le gustaba a Enishi… muy parecida a su hermana mayor, salvo que sus ojos eran castaños rojizos…

Marchaban ya camino a casa, y desde que dejaron la tienda de las jovencitas, Soujiro no había dejado de observar a Kenshin en todo momento… Él se percató de esto, y se preocupó un poco, pero aún así se decidió a preguntarle que le pasaba…

- Soujiro-san… ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿O es que tengo un bicho encima?

- ¿Eh? Iie… no es eso…- le dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos- Shinta-san… es que… me recuerdas mucho… a mi onii-chan… Kenshin nii-chan…- pronunció el nombre con tono melancólico y tremendamente triste…

Kenshin se quedó helado…

- "¡Oh no! Soujiro nii-chan siempre fue muy despierto y se daba cuenta de muchas cosas… Si me descubre ahora… será muy peligroso… demo parece que todavía no se ha dado cuenta…"- menudo problema se le presentó- ¿Kenshin? ¿Quién es? ¿Vive fuera?- preguntó como si no se conociera (jeje)

- Kenshin nii-chan… es el segundo… yo le llevo 8 años…- intervino el castaño primogénito- Es pelirrojo, como tú… será por eso que le recuerdas a él… y tenía casi la misma estatura que Soujiro nii-chan… la última vez que lo vi…- su voz se apagó

- ¿La última vez?- se estaba pegando internamente por hacerles recordar eso a su familia… pero sino no sería una coartada convincente

- Desapareció- atajó Enishi secamente- junto con Kaoru nee-chan… hace 13 años…

- Gomen nasai… no sabía…- se excusó como con lástima por haber preguntado eso y también nervioso

- No pasa nada… seguimos creyendo que algún día los encontraremos…- le dijo Soujiro, ya sonriendo como siempre, si es que se podría llamar sonrisa a la expresión de su rostro.

De pronto nuestro samurai pelirrojo favorito sintió la presencia de varios ki poderosos, que caminaban en la misma dirección que ellos y además muy cerca de ellos… Eso era extraño… porque las personas que no practicaban kendo tenían un ki muy imperceptible…

Al percatarse de lo cerca que estaban ya de la casa, decidió poner a pensar a su cabeza y trazar un plan por si eran atacados… Una vez trazado dicho plan, se dispuso a poner al corriente a los demás…

- Nos siguen…- susurró endureciendo la voz, Battousai se había despertado

Sorprendidos sus acompañantes por no haberlo notado antes, agudizaron sus sentidos y pudieron presentir la presencia de los nombrados por el pelirrojo.

- Enishi, Soujiro… adelantaos a la casa y avisad a los demás… por si nos fueran a atacar… quizás sean algunos enemigos de los Onis… Gomen nasai… os hemos metido en medio…

- Hai… y tranquilo… no pasa nada…

- Arigatô… Akira y yo seguiremos como si nada…

Pusieron en marcha el plan que Kenshin les había contado… Los jóvenes de 19 años se adelantaron con las compras a la casa y los padres de familia fueron a paso normal hasta la casa.

Llegaron a la puerta de entrada y entraron al patio… No había nadie a la vista… pero aún así se cercioraron mejor y efectivamente… ni un alma… Era el momento de hablar…

- No os escondáis por más tiempo… y salid de una vez…- dijo Akira

Desde encima del tejado y saltando por lo alto del muro de la casa, salieron unas sombras que se posaron en el interior del patio, justo delante de ellos.

- Digno hijo de Seijuro Hiko…- le dijo uno de ellos, ese parecía ser el jefe

A continuación posó su vista en Kenshin y se sorprendió al verlo.

- ¿Y tú quien eres? Si no perteneces a estas familias… gomen nasai… demo estabas en el lugar equivocado… te tendremos que matar…- rió cínicamente

- Je… me llamo Shinta Odamura… de los Oniwabanshu…- una exclamación de sorpresa escapó de boca de los tipos raros- y no pienso morir tan joven…- respondió adoptando ya su posición inicial de combate

El shoji que comunicaba la casa con el patio se abrió de golpe y de él salieron Enishi, Soujiro y Yahiko con sus katanas, para ayudar en lo que hiciera falta.

- Bueno… veo que ya estamos casi todos… queréis morir jóvenes, por lo que veo… últimos miembros de las familias Himura y Kamiya… ¡A por ellos!

Todos los hombres se abalanzaron sobre ellos agresivamente con sus armas en mano… Nuestros amigos se los repartieron a partes iguales y cada uno se ocupó de un puñado de hombres. Kenshin despachó a los suyos sin hacer uso de técnicas reveladoras, solo unos battoujutsus sencillos, pero que ejecutados con rapidez y precisión, resultaban muy efectivos…

Pero el jefe de los agresores lo observó atentamente y entonces se dio cuenta de un pequeñísimo, pero gran detalle en la calle de nuestro pelirrojo… Se plantó delante de Kenshin, obligándolo a mirarlo…

- Vaya… no creí que fueses tú… un chaval tan joven… demo las evidencias hablan por si solas… Pelirrojo… estatura media… utilizas battoujutsus con una perfección inigualable… y tienes una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda…- Kenshin llevó su mano hacia su mejilla y efectivamente vio que su mechó rojizo ya no le cubría como debiera hacerlo- Solo puedes ser tú… Battousai…

Todos sorprendidos… alucinados… sin palabras… incapaces de digerir la información…

- ¡¿Battousai?!- volteó Akira hacia él cuando derribó a sus últimos oponentes

- ¡¿Battousai?!- voltearon también los tres muchachos acabando con los despreciables tipos que se atrevían a atacarlos

- "Bueno… una explicación más que habrá que darles a su debido momento…"- se resignó- Parece que no eres tan tonto después de todo…- sus ojos ya estaban casi dorados completamente, solo quedaban unos pequeños resquicios lavandas

- En guardia… Battousai…

Segundos después se escuchaba el choque de las dos espadas de los samurais… La batalla final había comenzado… Repetidos sonidos idénticos recorrieron todo el patio, cada cual más fuerte y más agresivo… Mientras más intensos eran los golpes de las espadas… más parecía desesperarse nuestro héroe… Si, Kenshin no podía ganar… viendo lo bien que se manejaba su enemigo… sino usaba el Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu… sus battoujutsus normales no le funcionaban esta vez… parecía que podía preveerlas…

- "Es muy bueno… sino uso el Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu… saldré mal parado… demo entonces… ¡¡Me descubrirá mi familia!! ¡¿Qué hago?!"- era un verdadero dilema

Kaoru, quien observaba la pelea desde el interior de la casa con Kenji agarrado bien fuerte de su kimono, y fiel boken en la mano, estaba muy asustada por su esposo… Pero no podía ir a ayudarle con su pequeño y dejando a Tomoe, Daisuke que se abraza a ella y Tsubame sin protección…

- "¡Oh no! Kenshin tiene problemas… si no usa el Hitten Mitsurugi Ruy… ¡¡Lo matará!! Demo entonces nos descubrirán… ¿Qué hacemos?"- pensaba Kaoru muy preocupada por la vida de su marido

El pelirrojo tenía serios problemas para evitar los golpes de su enemigo… No le quedaba otra salida… tenía que hacerlo…

- "No hay otro remedio…"- tomó la determinación

Le dirigió una mirada a Kaoru con su pequeño y ella lo comprendió al instante por esos ojos refulgentes en dorado intenso.

- "No queda otra opción… hazlo… no quisiera pensar que pasase si no…"- abrazó fuertemente a su retoño de rojo cabello, quien observaba a su padre atento al detalle, pero aún así asustado como siempre que había batallas

Kenshin echó hacia atrás a su rival con un golpe y se preparó para lo que sería el final del enfrentamiento. El hombre se recuperó rápidamente y corrió hacia él sin percatarse de la posición que había adoptado el pelirrojo, pero los demás si lo hicieron…

- "Esa posición… ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!"- se sorprendió Akira

- "Es… es imposible… es…"- alucinaba Soujiro

El tipo fue a asestarle un golpe mortal en el costado con su movimiento… Kaoru se asustó y cerró los ojos… Kenji gritó enterrando su rostro en el kimono de su madre… pero lo que la espada golpeó… fue a la nada…

El atacante se quedó de piedra y entonces desde el cielo… un voz gritó fuertemente…

- ¡¡¡HITTEN MITSURUGI RYU!!! ¡¡¡RYU SHO ZEN!!!

Al hombre no le dio ni tiempo de girar la cabeza hacia arriba, cuando ya estaba estampado en el suelo, con una herida grave en el hombro, debido al filo de la espada de Kenshin, siempre tan certera en su golpe…

Nuestro samurai cayó al suelo con elegancia y enfundó su katana nada más tocar tierra. Miró al jefe de los hombres, con una mirada tan heladora en esos ojos dorados, que haría parar el corazón de cualquiera… Así era Battousai…

- No… no me… lo esperaba…- habló costosamente el herido- si que… eres extraordinario Battousai… Ya no ten… tengo… nada más que… hacer aquí… Shishio… Shishio os espera… en… en la… cima… del… templo…- tosió muy preocupantemente- Allí… pe… le… areis…- y se desmayó con su herida abierta y saliendo sangre a borbotones.

Kenshin no cambió su semblante… nadie decía nada… todo estaba en silencio… Kaoru no lo resistió más e hizo a un lado su anterior miedo y corrió asustada hacia su esposo, soltando su boken en el camino…

Nada más llegar a su lado, Kenji se echó a los brazos de su padre con lágrimas en los ojos… desesperado por sentir la protección de esos brazos fuertes que lo cobijaban algunas noches… Aquel que se hace llamar Battousai, y en ese momento, estaba perfectamente convertido en él, cogió a su hijo en brazos, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa… El pequeño se le agarró fuertemente del gi y lloró desconsoladamente en su pecho, todas aquellas lágrimas que había aguantado hasta el momento del golpe… Enternecido, el pelirrojo besó su cabecita, y luego acercó a su esposa hacia ellos, envolviéndola con el brazo que aún tenía libre…

Reconfortada en el pecho de su esposo, Kaoru elevó su rostro al de él, y pudo ver como poco a poco, le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de amor y como el dorado desaparecía para dejar paso al violeta, en esos ojos que tanto amaba…

Estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro, hasta que sintieron la presencia de dos nuevas personas en el patio… Posaron sus ojos sobre la entrada de la casa, donde dos figuras de hombres se encontraban estáticas mirándolos a ellos… No había peligro… no eran enemigos… pero… ahora venía la explicación…

- Quien… quienes… ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?- preguntó el que iba vestido de negro

La pareja deshizo su abrazo y los miraron completamente de frente…

- Les debemos una explicación… demo antes… hay que ocuparse de este desorden…- dijo el joven de ojos violetas

Seguidamente, llevó su mano hacia su gi, y sacó de su interior unas miguitas de pan, las cuales fueron lanzadas al aire. Al momento, dos palomas las cogieron con su pico y bajaron hasta posarse en su brazo, planeando. Eran dos aves extraordinarias, una blanca completamente y la otra gris y blanquecina con tonos tornasoles en su cuello, una macho y otra hembra… La joven esposa de azabaches cabellos sacó de su kimono un pequeño saquito de cuero marrón, y de este dos bolitas de colores… Enganchó una de ellas a la pata de la paloma del color de la nieve, de color amarillo, y la otra, del color celeste del cielo, se la puso a la paloma macho…

Kenshin alzó su brazo, una vez su Kaoru hubo acabado con su labor y las aves tomaron vuelo… perdiéndose en el cielo…

- Eran palomas mensajeras de los Oniwabanshu… son las nuestras personales… Una irá a Kyoto a avisar a nuestros compañeros… y la otra irá a la comisaría de esta ciudad, para avisar a nuestros contactos… así recogerán el destrozo que hemos ocasionado…- explicó el joven de cabellos carmesíes- "Bueno… llegó la hora…"- pensó con ansias de por fin poder contarlo todo y también algo de miedo invadiendo su cuerpo por la reacción de sus seres queridos- ahora sí… podemos hablar…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y por fin después de su tiempo (creo que me pasé con la espera en la que los tuve), aquí está el capítulo 9 de "Amor en las adversidades"

Bueno, bueno… por fin saqué un poco de tiempo y pude traerles el nuevo capítulo de este finc… Entre tantos quehaceres… el piano, que tengo examen el miércoles, el instituto, que también ando de exámenes y trabajos… el torneo de ajedrez, que ya acabó y por lo menos no bajamos y nos mantenemos en 2ª división… pero bien, que no les aburro más con mi vida… así que vayamos al grano

Bueno, bueno… parece que llegó la hora… después de esta batalla en la que ya no pudieron ocultar por más tiempo su identidad… van a tener que hablar… como se lo tomarán sus familias??? Pero para eso tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo jeje… que no sé cuando será… -.-U

Bueno, pues pasemos a los review:

**Gabyhyatt** (si… muy triste y frustrante a la vez… y también la aparición se Sano tendrá su porque a su debido tiempo…)

**Kaoru layer** (tranquila Kaoru… ya expusiste tus razones y no pasa nada… todos estamos iguales… tu lo dejas cuando puedas y ya esta jeje… y cuidado tu también y no te enfermes… bueno, pues disfruta de este capítulo)

**Athena Kaoru Himura** (jeje… gracias por no matarme… y si, ya se que hago muchas cosas… algunos por ahí dirán que estoy algo loca xd… y por supuesto que tengo ganas de escribir y dejaros los capítulos… por todos vosotros es por que los escribo… y sobre el equipo ya lo dije… sobre los exámenes… va a ser que todavía no… y bueno… disfruta del capítulo)

**Mónica** (jeje… pues ya ves que el día no muy lejano ya llegó… en el siguiente capítulo lo verás… y tranquila… intentaré que mi disco duro, como dice el saco, no se me sobrecargue jajaja)

Bien… pues ya se me agotó el tiempo que pude conseguir hoy… así que…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 10 "Revelación, preparación" de "Amor en las adversidades"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	10. Revelación, preparación

**Amor en las adversidades**

**Capítulo 10. Revelación, preparación**

- Ahora sí… podemos hablar…- fue lo último que dijo Kenshin

Todo el patio permaneció en silencio absoluto, salvo por el trinar de aquellos pájaros que surcaban el cielo en su vuelo. Las caras asombradas de todas las personas que estaban allí reunidas sobresalían ante todo… y sin embargo, nuestros amigos y sobre todo, su pequeño hijo, se veían tan tranquilos, aunque estaban muertos de miedo por lo que pasase a continuación…

- Como… ¿Cómo sabes usar Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu?- se atrevió finalmente una persona a romper el silencio.

Todas las miradas fueron ahora a parar a aquellos dos hombres adultos que se acercaban con pasos lentos desde la puerta principal hasta el centro del patio… Aquel que había hablado era el hombre de negro cabello y negra vestimenta, Kojiro Kamiya.

- Solo puede ser una persona…- habló su acompañante- y que además sepa usarlo con tanta destreza…- añadió esto último con un deje de orgullo paternal.

Y ahí todo se supo… Seijuro Hiko solía ser un hombre frío y calculador como antaño… pero solo con su familia adoptaba ese tono de voz tan cálido y grave…

- ¿Kenshin nii-chan?- se oyó una dulce voz que inundó el patio.

Todos voltearon hacia las puertas que comunicaban el patio con la casa y encontraron a la pequeña Tsubame, quien salía de detrás del cuerpo de Tomoe, que protegía aún con sus brazos a su pequeño, Daisuke.

El sonido de la voz de su hermanita, que apenas si recordaba, se internó en el cuerpo de nuestro pelirrojo samurai, inundando todo su ser y llenándolo de calor… Cuando había deseado oir esa voz adulándolo o pidiéndole ayuda, que el le prestaría como buen hermano mayor… pero tampoco pudo evitar que un sentimiento amargo de tristeza lo rodeara momentáneamente, al pensar que se había perdido aquellos preciados momentos… aunque tuvo que reconocer, que los momentos que pasó con su Kaoru, son su mayor tesoro, igual que ahora, los que pasa con su pequeño… han sido momentos inolvidables y… felices…

Kenshin volteó su rostro enteramente hacia la jovencita de castaño cabello que había hablado y le sonrió dulcemente, dejándoles ver por primera vez, con total claridad, el extraño color de sus ojos… un violeta hermoso…

- Que grande y guapa te has vuelto… Tsubame nee-chan… ya eres toda una mujercita…- la aduló- Te pareces mucho a okaa-san…

Observó como los ojos de ella se humedecían poco a poco, así como la sorpresa y la alegría se denotaba en su rostro, ocultándose de sus labios por las manos que subieron rápidamente a taparlos. La vio temblar y como sus lágrimas comenzaba a correr.

Kenshin entendió perfectamente aquel gesto… cuantas veces lo había visto en su esposa… Apartó sus ojos momentáneamente de su hermanita y los posó sobre aquellos de ese hermoso color azul marino que tanto amaba. Kaoru comprendió perfectamente todo en los ojos de su esposo y se retiró lentamente, cogiendo de brazos de su esposo a ese pequeño regalo de kami de cabellos escarlatas, a quien le costó un poco separar de su padre.

- ¡¡Kenshin nii-chan!!- y la muchacha, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo sus lágrimas y sus emociones, se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano mayor desaparecido, abrazándolo y llorando de alegría.

- Tsubame…- cerró sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su hermanita

Kaoru observaba la escena conmovida y se preguntó su así se vería ella en brazos de su esposo, con aquella sonrisa que él siempre le regalaba.

- Demo tú te le pareces más… Kenshin nii-chan no baka…- dijo Akira, a quien la emoción tampoco había pasado por alto, y lloraba también como Tsubame y Soujiro, quien también había corrido, soltando la espada y se había abrazado a su querido hermano.

- Akira nii-san…- le sonrió mientras lo veía acercarse y abrazarse a ellos por detrás, revolviéndole el pelo carmesí a nuestro amigo.

Los leves quejidos del pelirrojo provocadas por el castaño, hicieron reir a todos, rebajando la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente. Todos veían la escena de los cuatro hermanos con la alegría nuevamente en su corazón, sobre todo aquellos dos hombres maduros, que aún seguían sin moverse en de su sitio desde que había hablado. Pero entonces sus miradas se posaron sobre aquella joven mujer de largo cabello azabache y ojos azules, que sonreía feliz al lado de Kenshin y con ese pequeño en brazos… y entonces lo supieron, aunque el primero en intervenir, no fue otro que el impetuoso Seijuro Hiko.

- Entonces… si tú eres Kenshin… mi Kenshin… ella tiene que ser…- dejó la frase en el aire

- ¡¡Kaoru nee-chan!!- la acabaron los dos jóvenes hermanos, Enishi y Yahiko, quienes soltando sus respectivos boken, corrieron a abrazarse a ella, claro está, que teniendo cuidado por el pequeño Kenji.

Ella no dudó en recibirlos en sus brazos y regalarse esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba nuestro amigo… aquella hermosa sonrisa en esos labios que adoraba besar…

- Te has vuelto un muchacho muy fuerte Yahiko…- miró con ternura a su hermano, ya no tan pequeño- y tú también Enishi… ¿demo que le pasó a tu pelo?- preguntó, ahora que sí podía, la razón del porque del cambio en su hermano.

Pero se quedó si recibir ninguna respuesta, ninguno de ellos contestó. Lloraban de alegría en el regazo de su recién aparecida y preciada hermana. Mas alguien lo hizo por ellos.

- Se le comenzó a poner así desde que desapareciste…- la voz dulce, aunque algo baja y dolorida de una mujer la obligó a apartar los ojos de los jóvenes que a ella se abrazaban y llevarla al frente, para encontrar a una mujer de cabello negro también, largo y suelto, que abrazaba protectoramente al pequeño de cabellos castaños que era su hijo- te tiene mucho aprecio… igual que todos…- terminó ahogando lo siguiente que quisiese decir por el llanto de las lágrimas que comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas.

- Tomoe nee-san…- susurró ella, descubriendo a su hermana mayor llorando también

- Me alegro tanto de haberte encontrado…- y llevó sus manos a sus ojos para intentar contener sus lágrimas, dejando libre al pequeño de ojos azules muy oscurecidos

Y todo volvía a quedar parcialmente en silencio, salvo por las lágrimas de felicidad de las personas que hoy volvían a recuperar aquello que por años les habían quitado… y siguió así, hasta que el pequeño Daisuke llamó la atención de todos con su pregunta inocente.

- ¿Kenshin? ¿Kaoru? ¿Sois… oji-san y oba-san?

Los ojos de todos fueron a posarse sobre aquel niño de siete años quien miraba aleatoriamente a nuestros amigos, con expresión de confusión, muy tierna por cierto. La pareja nombrada sonrió dulcemente al niño y consiguieron salir del abrazo en el que los mantenían sus hermanos.

- Hai… definitivamente eres como Akira…- dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a él

- Demo tus ojos son los de Tomoe…- añadió su esposa, uniéndose a él junto a su pequeño, quien estiró sus bracitos, pidiendo silenciosamente, que su padre lo acogiera en sus brazos fuertes y protectores

Daisuke los observó de nuevo, examinándolos minuciosamente, encontrando algunos rasgos de sus padres y familiares en ellos, sobre todo en la complexión del cuerpo delgado de Kenshin, quien aunque no se apreciaba, podría jurar que estaba tan moldeado como el de su propio padre por el Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu. Entonces sus ojos se posaron sobre ese pequeño niño de ojos azules, que se aferraba con sus manitas al pecho de su padre y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Entonces… ¿Kenji es mi itoko-chan?- manifestó la alegría que lo invadió de pronto al saber que tenía un primito pequeño con quien jugar.

- Hai…- dijo Kenshin sonriendo para él, y comprobando la alegría del niño y como ya su propio pequeño pelirrojito se encontraba más calmado en sus brazos, pensó que sería buena idea dejar a los dos primos juntos.

Con sumo cuidado, le dio a coger a Kenji al pequeño de castaños cabellos, quien sorprendido en un principio y contento, lo recibió tan cuidadosamente como antes de saber que era su propio primo a quien tenía en brazos. El pelirrojo niño quedó tranquilo en brazos de Daisuke, agarrándose fuertemente a su gi, como antes lo hiciera con el de su padre… y posó sus ojos del color de los zafiros sobre el rostro del niño que lo cogía, al igual que él en el suyo.

Ambos niños se quedaron mirando fijamente durante un momento… examinándose minuciosamente… estudiándose ahora con otros ojos al descubrir que eran familia y viendo incluso, algo de similitud en el color de sus ojos… y entonces… una sonrisa radiante e infantil se dibujó en sus labios… Al instante siguiente, las mejillas sonrosadas de ambos pequeños se hallaban la una junto a la otra, en un gesto tan tierno, que no se podría comparar con nada…

Fuera de lugar, los adultos veían esto enternecidos… aquella escena llenaba sus corazones de gozo, porque… a pesar de las adversidades… habían logrado volver a estar juntos y darles una vida a sus hijos…

Pero… aún faltaba algo en esta escena… todos se habían reencontrado menos…

- Kenshin- pronunció una voz grave y firme

- Kaoru- lo siguió una voz también endurecida y con igual tono de firmeza

Ante la mención de sus nombres, los aludidos voltearon a llevar sus ojos al lugar donde provenían las voces, para descubrir en él, a sus respectivos padres, con ese porte atlético que el ser maestros de kendo y antiguos patriotas les daba y su rostro ceñudo y endurecido fijos en ellos, quietos y esperando por ellos, por el tono usado en su llamado…

- "Llegó la hora de enfrentarse a la verdad…"- pensó el pelirrojo, entrelazando su mano con la de su esposa, en un gesto de valor y comenzando a caminar junto a ella, para llegar al encuentro de sus padres.

Frente a ellos, su mirada les intimidó bastante y tuvieron que tragar costosamente, para infundarse el valor necesario para siquiera, volver a respirar.

- Hai… otou-sama- dijeron con cautela

Por su cabeza pasaron todo tipo de reacciones, pero sin duda… la última que se esperaron, fue la que realmente sucedió… En un segundo, se vieron abrazados, en un arrebato de efusividad de parte de sus padres, que casi los dejó sin respiración.

- Me alegro tanto… tanto… de haberos encontrado…- habló Seijuro, entre la felicidad que lo embargaba en ese momento, que volvía a tener a su hijo entre sus brazos

- Trece… trece años sin noticias… sin saber donde estabais…- continuó Kojiro, en igual estado que su amigo, al volver a estrechar en sus brazos a su hija, por tanto tiempo desaparecida

- Tou… -chan…- fue lo único que los conmocionados chicos pudieron decir, pues el sentimiento de sus padres llegó a ser contagioso para ellos y los rodeó de tal manera, que les devolvieron el abrazo intensamente, por tantos años necesitado.

Permanecieron así durante un rato… momentos en los que todo permaneció el silencio, al parecer por respeto a los mismos y solo el viento se atrevía a cruzar tenuemente y darle un poco de vuelo a la escena…

- "Juntos… todos juntos de nuevo…"- fueron los pensamientos de nuestro joven samurai de cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por la intervención de su padre

- Demo… un momento…- separó levemente a su hijo de sus brazos, sin soltarlo, con temor de que se fuera a ir de nuevo- si vosotros salvasteis a Akira hace 6 años… ¿Por qué no nos dijisteis nada?- seguramente, esa pregunta se cruzó por la mente de todos los miembros de su familia, rememorando los hecho ocurridos en ese tiempo.

- Otou-san… eso fue…- comenzó, viéndose reflejado en los ojos negros de su padre, que aguardaba su respuesta con impaciencia- porque decidimos que mientras Shishio siguiera con sus planes… era mejor permanecer ocultos.- explicó la decisión que habían tomado él y Kaoru hacía ya tantos años, desde que se separaron- Con los Oniwabanshu nos manteníamos informados… por si ocurría algo, pero nunca pudimos dar con vosotros…- dirigió su vista hacia Kaoru, quien lo observaba a él, mientras hablaba y le indicó que prosiguiera, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa

- Y el día en que salvamos a Akira-san era muy peligroso… Os estaban siguiendo…- continuó Kaoru- Si nosotros seguíamos ocultos, teníamos el factor sorpresa…

Ambos padres quedaron maravillados ante los pensamientos de estrategia de sus hijos y se llenaron de orgullo al saber que sabían valerse por si mismos, si las cosas no salieran bien.

- Desde luego… tenéis la astucia que teníamos nosotros a vuestra edad- los felicitó Hiko

Y ambos hombres volvieron a abrazar fuertemente a sus hijos desaparecidos, comprobando al fin que todo era real, que estaban todos juntos… que sus hijos habían vuelto a ellos… juntos y felices…

- Pero vamos dentro… que estamos aquí fuera, pudiendo sentarnos dentro y estar más cómodamente…- intervino el señor Kamiya, separándose del abrazo que compartía con su hija y mirando a todos, quienes asintieron y comenzaron a moverse con dirección al interior de la casa.

Todos se dirigieron al interior de la casa, siendo los últimos nuestros amigos y sus padres. Pero antes de entrar, Kojiro Kamiya detuvo a nuestro pelirrojo con un suave golpe en el hombro y lo hizo detenerse, hasta que los demás estaban algo alejados de ellos.

Kenshin volteó y miró cara a cara al padre de su esposa. Su expresión era seria y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido levemente, pero que al pelirrojo le hizo tragar fuertemente. De repente, la fugaz idea del por qué de su repentino cambio hacia él, después del tan esperado reencuentro, cruzó por su mente… y se estremeció.

- "Kamiya-sama… seguramente ahora que ha podido pensar con claridad… no le ha gustado la idea de que su hija y yo nos hayamos casado, sin siquiera pedir su consentimiento, aunque eso era imposible en la actual situación vivida… Demo yo juro por Kami-sama, que a Kaoru nunca le ocurrirá nada… se lo prometí y mi amor por ella solo hace que el sentimiento de proteger lo que me es importante crezca…"- sopesaba en su fuero interno el samurai de cruz en la mejilla- Kamiya-sama yo…- comenzó con temor, mirando como su suegro conseguía intimidar al gran Battousai- sé que quizás esté disgustado conmigo… por haberme casado con su hija, sin pedir su mano debidamente…- pausó, necesitaba coger aire y algo de valor también- demo las circunstancias lo impidieron… Demo quiero que sepa que yo amor mucho a su hija… Yo amo a Kaoru más que a mi propia vida, y no dudaría en darla por ella… Así que…- pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la grave voz de Kojiro Kamiya.

- Espera, espera Kenshin… ¿Piensas que estoy enfadado contigo por haberte casado con mi hija sin pedirme su mano?- preguntó incrédulo, suavizando su rostro- Demo si eres el hijo de mi mejor amigo… Por Kami-sama, no podría estar más agradecido contigo por haberla cuidado todos estos años…

Ahora el sorprendido e incrédulo era nuestro pelirrojo de ojos violetas, quien no pudo reprimir el como sus ojos se abrieron más, al oir esas palabras. El hombre inspiró y dejó escapar una pequeña risa, al ver los pensamientos tan nobles que tenía con respecto a su matrimonio.

- Kenshin…- volvió a adquirir la compostura y puso su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo, con una sonrisa en su rostro- me alegra mucho que tú seas el esposo de mi hija… Sinceramente, tu padre y yo sabíamos que acabaríais juntos, no había más que veros cuando pequeños… y al final, esa amistad, acabó convirtiéndose en amor… De verdad Kenshin Himura, no podría concebir a otra persona para que fuera el esposo de mi hija Kaoru…- le dio una palmada en el hombro- y… arigatô gozaimasu por hacerla tan feliz…

Ante esas palabras, nuestro joven amigo estaba boquiabierto y sin saber que decir. ¡El padre de su esposa lo aceptaba! Repentinamente, un extraño calor agradable comenzó a ascender por su cuerpo, inundándolo por completo y regocijándolo por entero. Kenshin se sintió inmensamente feliz, tanto, que una sonrisa amplia surcó sus labios y el brillo de sus ojos se intensificó de alegría. Ahora, todo volvía a ser normal…

- Domo arigatô gozaimasu Kamiya-sama…- se reverenció ante él, inmensamente agradecido, tanto, que no sabría si sería capaz de expresarlo- significa mucho para nosotros… y… es ella la que me ha hecho el hombre más dichoso del mundo con todo lo que me ha dado…- no había más verdad que aquella, Kaoru será siempre lo más maravilloso que apareció en la vida de Kenshin Himura.

Después de aquella breve conversación, ambos kendokas retomaron su anterior camino hacia el interior de la casa, donde al entrar, ya los estaban esperando todos sentados y teniendo una animada charla. Cada uno se dirigió al lugar que les había sido guardado: Kenshin al lado de Kaoru, quedando en el centro de todas las miradas, y Kojiro junto a su buen amigo y padre de la familia Himura, Seijuro.

La joven morena miró su reflejo en los ojos violetas de su esposo, preguntándose internamente que le habría dicho su padre, y temiendo por ello; sabía de la severidad del mismo, pero la sonrisa radiante que tenía el pelirrojo en sus labios no podría ser borrada por nada, y entonces ella supo que todo estaba bien. Recostándose en el hombro del joven de cabellos escarlatas, y dejándose envolver por sus brazos, le dedicó una disimulada sonrisa a su padre.

Kenshin se percató de la falta de ese pequeño, que era su copia en miniatura, en brazos de su madre e instintivamente, echó una mirada a todos los miembros de su familia, hasta finalmente encontrarlo en brazos de ese pequeño castaño que era su sobrino, jugando animadamente y riendo dulcemente. No pudieron reprimir sacar una sonrisa ante esto, enternecidos.

- Así que… somos abuelos por segunda vez…- habló la voz imponente de Seijuro, acaparando la atención de todos.

Ese simple comentario consiguió sacar un pequeño rubor de vergüenza a los padres del pequeño pelirrojo, que ahora tiraba de un mechón de cabello de su primo. Bajaron levemente la mirada y se internaron en sus recuerdos… en aquellos felices momentos que consiguieron hacer florecer, en medio de la adversidad…

**FlashBack**

Caminaba distraídamente por esa calle no muy concurrida de gente, inmerso en sus pensamientos y mirando al suelo. El sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte, pintando de colores anaranjados el cielo y las luces de las casas comenzaban a encenderse.

- "Me he retrasado… y justamente hoy no debía hacerlo, no hoy que se cumple un año… Ya anochece, he de darme prisa… estoy ansioso por ver a mi esposa y estrecharla entre mis brazos…"- apremió el paso y casi corrió esquivando a un par de viandantes- "Como pasa el tiempo… y aún seguimos igual, sin rastro de ellos… y con ese demonio echando leña al fuego… Demo, aún así… los años han seguido siendo igual de maravillosos…"- inconscientemente, apretó fuertemente, palpando en el hueco de las anchas mangas de su gi morado, aquel objeto recelosamente guardado- Espero que le guste…- susurró para sí.

Su camino solo duró unos minutos más y por fin se halló delante de la puerta iluminada de su hogar, el Aoya. Descorrió el shoji y entró, haciendo saber su llegada mientras se descalzaba.

- Tadaima

- Okaeri nasai Shinta-sama- escuchó una voz aniñada y soñolienta dándole la bienvenida.

Volteó al llamado y encontró a un pequeño niño de unos 8 años, de pelo negro muy oscuro y unos ojos celestes muy hermosos, vestido con su yukata para dormir y tallándose el ojo derecho.

- ¿Qué haces despierto todavía Kuro-chan? Aoshi te regañará si te ve levantado…- se acercó a él y comenzó a guiarle por el pasillo izquierdo, dirección a su cuarto, aquel que compartía con otro pequeño niño, ambos víctimas de un incendio fatídico y acabó dejándolos huérfanos.

- Gomen nasai Shinta-sama… No podía dormir y fui a buscar a Misao-san, pero no la encontré, así que fui por un vaso de agua y me volvía, cuando usted llegó…

- De acuerdo, no pasa nada pequeño… Ahora ve a dormir, seguramente Kei-chan se desvelará también si no te ve…

- Hai… oyasumi nasai Shinta-sama- el pequeño descorrió el shoji de su habitación silenciosamente- ¡ah! Espero que Kori-sama se encuentre mejor… ha estado sintiéndose mala todo el día y algunas mañanas… no quisiera que le pasara nada…- aquel comentario lo alertó y lo preocupó demasiado, tanto que su corazón dio un respingo

- "¡Kaoru!"- se asustó- Está bien, se lo diré de tu parte… ahora a dormir. Oyasumi nasai Kuro-chan…- y finalmente, el niño se internó en la habitación, dejando a un muy preocupado pelirrojo de cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda, parado en el pasillo

Giró sobre sus pies y puso rumbo el pasillo derecho, directo a una habitación en especial… su habitación, suya y de Kaoru…

Todo estaba oscuro, se había retrasado demasiado y ya debían estar todos durmiendo o seguramente, dando una vuelta por el festival que esa noche se celebraba. Se paró al final del pasillo que había recorrido en apenas unos segundos y miró fijamente al shoji cerrado.

-"Lo que dijo Kuro-chan me ha dejado muy preocupado… Es cierto que Kaoru lleva algunos días mareándose, demo yo pensaba que era debido al sobre esfuerzo que hemos tenido estos días con aquella banda de escurridizos delincuentes…"- comenzó a descorrer lentamente el shoji- "Vaya… pensaba invitarla al festival, demo ahora con eso… no me atrevo…"

Entró en la habitación, oscurecida totalmente y donde apenas si se distinguía alguna silueta, y se giró para cerrar sigilosamente el shoji, pues si había podido apreciar en la negrura, el borde blanquecino de las colchas de su futón. Pero cuando volvió a voltear y se dispuso a abrir la boca para pronunciar el nombre de su esposa, algo se lo impidió.

- Ka…- de repente sintió como un sabor de dulce miel con un toque de jazmines se posaba delicadamente sobre sus labios e impedía el salir de sus palabras.

Kaoru se había lanzado a sus brazos, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y había atrapado los labios de su esposo sin darle lugar siquiera a decir su nombre completo. Kenshin se quedó un poco tras puesto al principio, pero rápidamente se dejó llevar por la caricia y le devolvió el beso con igual efusividad, atrayéndola aún más a su cuerpo y entrelazando sus brazos en su cintura.

- Okaeri nasai anata…- le susurró ella al término del beso, sin separarse demasiado, pero dejándole ver a él el brillo de aquellos ojos que tanto amaba y envolverle en aquel ambiente que sus alientos juntos creaban… Estaba en casa…

- Kaoru…- sonrió y estrechó más su abrazo, subiendo a tientas su brazo izquierdo, recorriendo el cuerpo de la joven vestido con una fina yukata y posando su mano sobre la suave mejilla de ella, acariciándola- Tadaima koishi…

Abrazados tiernamente el uno al otro, caminaron hacia el centro de la habitación. Tanta tranquilidad… no se oía ningún ruido, y la noche prometía ser perfecta… Llegaron junto al futón y el pelirrojo de largo cabello obligó a su esposa a sentarse en él, mientras él se dirigía al shoji interior de la habitación y lo descorría, dejando que la suave y fresca brisa nocturna inundara todo el interior, junto con la luz de plata proveniente de la luna.

- Hace una noche preciosa…- susurró, pero no recibió contestación.

Volteó y quedó deslumbrado ante la imagen que contempló…

Kaoru seguía sentada en la misma posición, su cabello largo y azabache como la noche, caía suelto detrás de su espalda y con algo de vuelo debido al viento, y poseía bellos reflejos del color de sus ojos, azulados, gracias a la luz de la luna. Sus brazos reposaban gentilmente sobre su regazo y su mirada caía distraída en torno a ellos, sin dejarle ver sus ojos al joven samurai.

- "Esta hermosa…"- no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios- "Bueno, ya es hora… espero que le guste mi regalo… aunque nada se puede comparar con el gran regalo que ella me hizo: su amor…"

Con pasos sigilosos, comenzó a acercarse a la joven que amaba con todo su corazón, metiendo sus manos en las grandes mangas de su gi y sacando de ellas un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto. Se agachó a su altura, cuando estuvo frente a ella y cogiendo delicadamente su fino mentón, la obligó a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

- Kaoru… feliz aniversario koishi…- y le extendió aquel paquete envuelto en papel marrón.

- Kenshin…- ella se quedó sorprendida y no pudo evitar entreabrir su boca.

Sabía perfectamente que su esposo jamás olvidaría una fecha tan importante, pero se estaba retrasando mucho ese día y la preocupación le carcomía por dentro… y más aún con la noticia que tenía que darle.

Con manos temblorosas, recibió el regalo y comenzó a abrirlo, con deliberada lentitud, bajo la atenta mirada de Kenshin. El envoltorio cayó y en sus manos quedó un hermoso kimono de un tono entre el azul marino y el verde del agua del mar, con unas pintadas perfectas de olas plasmadas en la tela; y junto a él, el obi y el lazo para el cabello a conjunto, en un color verde pálido. La joven no daba crédito a lo que veía, era un kimono bellísimo y además pintado a mano, seguramente hecho de encargo.

- Es precioso…- susurró ella aún alucinada, apartando los ojos del kimono por un momento y llevándolos al rostro de su esposo, quien la observaba sonriente

- Demo no tanto como tú koishi…- se movió ligeramente y se sentó en el futón junto a ella- Su belleza se opaca con la tuya, al igual que la noche… Tú si eres hermosa Kaoru…- elevó su mano hasta acariciar la rosada mejilla de su esposa. Estaba adorable.

La joven kendoka le sostuvo la mirada a su pelirrojo y luego la desvió hacia su regazo, admirando de nuevo el kimono… y entonces sonrió. Había llegado el momento de darle a Kenshin aquella noticia y su regalo de aniversario.

- Es una lástima que no pueda ponérmelo- volvió a posar sus ojos sobre el pelirrojo, sonriendo extrañamente

Kenshin se quedó sorprendido ante esto y le dedicó una mirada interrogante a Kaoru.

- "¿Que no podrá ponérselo? ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo… conozco perfectamente su cuerpo y estoy seguro que la costurera sabía exactamente a lo que me refería cuando se lo encargué… Además le llevé otro de los kimonos de ella…"- pensaba extrañado- "¿No se referirá a ninguna enfermedad no? Kami-sama, espero que no…"- ahora estaba asustado al no saber que pasaba- ¿Por qué Kaoru? ¿Qué ocurre?- consiguió al fin valor para preguntar

- Estaré gorda- amplió su sonrisa aún más y eso solo consiguió confundirlo aún más

- "¿Gorda?"- no sabía con que relacionar aquello y solo dejó ver una cara muy cómica para el gusto de su mujer, quien reía internamente.

Kaoru dejó a un lado el regalo que le había hecho el hombre que amaba más que a nada y con sus manos libres ahora, cogió delicadamente una de las manos de Kenshin. Estaba nerviosa y tremendamente ansiosa por saber la reacción que tendría ante aquello. Se había estado sintiendo mal desde hacía algunos días y el desmayo que tuvo en la mañana acabó por asustarla. Obligada por Misao, fue a ver al médico, y sin ella esperárselo, había recibido la mejor noticia de su vida.

Movió suavemente sus manos y las fue atrayendo hacia ella. Kenshin se dejaba hacer sin comprender y sin dejar de mirar insistentemente a esos ojos tan azules como el océano. Entonces Kaoru posó sus manos, con la de su esposo debajo de ellas, en su vientre, dejándole sentir a él la calidez que emanaba de este.

- Kenshin… vas a ser papá…

La habitación quedó en el más absoluto silencio, solo algún travieso grillo se dejaba oir en la noche. Nuestro amigo se encontraba en el estado de shock más profundo al que jamás se había sumido y sus ojos estaban prácticamente fuera de sus órbitas. No daba crédito a lo que acababa de oir y aún intentaba comprender las palabras de su mujer.

- "¿Padre? Yo… yo voy a… ¡¡Voy a ser padre!! Kami-sama, hoy es el día más feliz de toda mi vida… Kaoru, me has hecho el hombre más dichoso de toda la tierra… Ai shiteru mi Kaoru."- poco a poco fue recuperándose y una sonrisa apareció lentamente en sus labios.

Sin darle tiempo siquiera a reaccionar, retiró la mano que se hallaba prisionera y se abalanzó contra la mujer que acababa de darle el mejor regalo que puede haber en la vida, abrazándola fuertemente, pero teniendo cuidado también, por su estado, y adueñándose de sus labios, en un arrebato de sentimientos indescriptibles.

- Feliz aniversario… anata- susurró ella contra sus labios.

- Ai shiteru koishi…

**Fin del FlashBack**

- Y nosotros tenemos dos sobrinos- la voz de Soujiro interrumpió sus recuerdos y los obligó a levantar la mirada hacia ellos, apartándose de aquel día en el que recibieron a su pequeño regalo

- En verdad… todo esto ha sido tan repentino…- apuntó Tomoe- por fin estamos todos de nuevo… toda la familia…

Frente a esas palabras, un frío viento de amargura azotó la habitación… se habían perdido tantos momentos… tantas cosas importantes: las primeras travesuras de sus hermanos pequeños, la boda de sus hermanos mayores, el nacimiento de su sobrino…

- Por cierto, Akira nii-san… enhorabuena- habló de pronto Kenshin, sonriendo a su hermano mayor de castaño cabello, al recordar algunos de esos momentos que no habían podido vivir

- Tomoe nee-san… felicidades- continuó Kaoru, comprendiendo perfectamente las palabras de su esposo, quien la abrazaba tan tiernamente

Sus familiares al principio se quedaron muy confundidos, pues no sabían a que se referían de pronto y nuestros amigos no pudieron reprimir la sonrisa de sus labios al ver sus caras. Eran verdaderamente cómicas.

- ¿A qué viene eso Kenshin, Kaoru?- preguntó al fin el castaño, quien fue el primero en reaccionar

- Por vuestra boda y… por Daisuke…- contestó el joven de rojiza cabellera

- Nos hemos perdido tanto…- la voz de Kaoru se quebró al decir esas palabras, lo que provocó que Kenshin apretara más el abrazo que compartían y besara dulcemente sus cabellos

De repente el frío de los recuerdos inundó la habitación y la sonrisa inicial del reencuentro desapareció por completo, junto a esa calidez y a la luz del sol, seguramente debido a alguna nube blanca que lo tapara. Les habían echado tanto de meno, les habían necesitado tanto… la unidad de su familia.

- Y nosotros nos hemos perdido vuestra infancia, vuestra adolescencia… los momentos importantes de vuestra vida…- Kojiro Kamiya inundó la sala con su voz grave, aunque quebrada

- Momentos que no podremos volver a recuperar…- concluyó su amigo, padre de los Himura

El silencio volvió a llenar la habitación, provocando una pequeña incomodidad, solo rota por las risas de los niños, jugando en la esquina de la habitación, ajenos a todo y disfrutando del tiempo que ahora podrían tener juntos.

- Bueno… ya habrá tiempo después para hablar…- rompió el silencio Seijuro Hiko y seguidamente, todos adoptaron unas miradas serias- Tsubame onegai…- llamó a su única hija- llévate a Daisuke y a Kenji a la otra habitación para jugar… es mejor que no oigan esta conversación…

- Hai otou-san…- asintió ella

Se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a la esquina de la habitación donde Daisuke jugaba con Kenji en sus rodillas. Les dijo unas palabras y luego ellos la siguieron, despidiéndose educadamente de su familia. En cuanto el shoji se cerró nuevamente, la seriedad volvió a los rostros de todos.

- Bien, ahora…- Kojiro Kamiya tomó la palabra- habrá que trazar un plan…

- Shishio se esconde en el templo que hay escondido en las montañas… y según nuestros informes, tiene a muchos hombres guardándolo…- puso al corriente el joven pelirrojo.

Era indescriptible el rostro de asombro de los demás miembros de sus familias. Habían estado tan cerca de él por casi dos años y ni se habían percatado. Un sentimiento de rabia interna y frustración subió de repente por sus cuerpos, que hizo crispar los nudillos de los hombres y reprimir un gruñido profundo y gutural que salió de su pecho.

- Calculamos que con nosotros solos no habrá suficientes para llegar hasta él… sus hombres son muy buenos- completó su mujer el informe

Pero justo cuando Kenshin se disponía a hablar de nuevo, escucharon un ruido extraño proveniente del exterior, más concretamente, del patio donde momentos antes había tenido lugar la batalla que había revelado la identidad de aquellos dos miembros desaparecidos, trayendo con ella, la felicidad perdida años atrás. Era como el sonido de muchos pisadas, hechas con zapatos especiales. Aquello alertó a toda la habitación, lo que ocasionó que todos los kendokas llevaran sus manos a las empuñaduras de sus armas.

- Vaya… no me esperaba a Battousai cuando vinieron las palomas…- una voz fría se abrió paso a través de la habitación desde el shoji descorrido que daba al patio, el cual mantenían abierto por si a alguno de los tipos se le ocurría despertar antes de tiempo.

Giraron la cabeza hacia el lugar del que venía la voz y se encontraron el patio repleto de hombres uniformados en negro, con pistolas como armas; eran policías. Corrían de un lado a otro, limpiando cualquier rastro de pelea que allí hubiera habido y llevándose a los hombres detenidos para interrogarlos, con algunos de ellos aún desmayados. Pero entre todos los hombres, había uno que no se movía. Era alto, delgado pero que escondía una buena forma bajo ese uniforme, también en negro y con algunas condecoraciones, que sin duda era el mejor alistado de todos. Pelo negro con corte raso, estricto y firme. Expresión ceñuda, fría y calculadora y unos ojos heladores de color dorado, que si las miradas matasen… ella se llevaría el segundo puesto, ya que la primera es la de Battousai.

Kenshin nada más ver al hombre que había hablado, lo reconoció al momento. Como para no hacerlo, si era el que más dolor de cabeza le daba, aparte de Shishio. Sintió como su furia aumentaba por momentos y no hizo nada por ocultar su malestar en su ki, haciendo que toda su familia lo notase y se preguntara el por qué. Instintivamente, rodeó a Kaoru con sus brazos, haciéndola recostar sobre su pecho y profirió un gruñido desde lo más profundo de su ser, mas ella no se quejó ni dijo nada, solo se acurrucó más contra él y miró con molestia a esa persona que había irrumpido en la casa de su familia.

- "Kusô, ¿por qué tenía que ser él precisamente el que estuviera destinado aquí ahora? Es cierto que también es uno de nuestros mejores hombres demo… no me cae bien y menos después de lo que le hizo a Kaoru. Eso jamás se lo perdonaré"- pensó para sus adentros- Genial, de todos nuestros corresponsales… tenías que estar tú ahora destinado en Aizu…- dijo con sarcasmo- Hajime Saito…- el pronunciar de su nombre, solo le hizo al aludido sacar una sonrisa arrogante

- ¡¡HAJIME SAITO!!- gritaron de su sorpresa todos los miembros de su familia

- Ese soy yo- contestó engreído

- "Será petulante… Un día de estos conseguiré permiso de la Okashira para darle una buena sacudida"- se gruñó de nuevo e incluso entreabrió sus labios, enseñando sus perfectos dientes cual perro guardián

- El lobo de Mibu…- susurró Akira- ¿eres amigo suyo Kenshin?

La palabra "amigo" y el relacionarla con el nombre "Hajime Saito" le sentó al joven de ojos violáceos como una verdadera patada en el estómago. Su ki se intensificó tanto, que estremeció a todos los que estaba allí; ese era el auténtico espíritu de Battousai. Estuvo a punto de saltar por el comentario, pero una suave caricia en sus brazos, provocada por las finas manos de la mujer en su pecho, consiguió apaciguarlo levemente.

- Más que un amigo… es una relación estrictamente profesional y de trabajo…- dejó bien claro Kaoru, conteniendo a su esposo, y mirando con la furia refulgiendo en sus ojos a Saito

- Un placer volver a verte Kaoru… estás tan hermosa como siempre…- sonrió cínico y se reverenció a la antigua usanza de un caballero.

Aquello les provocó arcadas, tanto a Kenshin como a ella. Odiaban a ese hombre desde aquella misión y eso que desde un principio no les caía bien, pero tenían que trabajar juntos y decidieron darle una oportunidad. Maldita sea la hora en que pensaron aquello, pero mejor no entrar en detalles.

- "El que la llame hermosa suena a blasfemia en boca de ese"- se enfadó- Déjala Saito, te advertí que pasaría si volvía a verte cerca de ella, por eso tu traslado… no respetaste en lo más mínimo ni tan siquiera las órdenes de la Okashira, ni siquiera quisiste ceñirte al plan… y por tu culpa casi la pierdo, así que… mantengamos las distancias…- le advirtió con una voz tan profunda, que haría temblar al más valiente.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… no tengo ganas de entrenar en pelea hoy contigo, Battousai…- se burló- demo veo, que pudiste encontrar a tu familia…- subió el escalón del porche y se internó en la casa, parándose de pie en el salón donde estaban todos reunidos- Un placer volver a verte Seijuro Hiko…- le dedicó una mirada muy propia suya, que solo hizo que el señor Himura frunciera el ceño- y a ti Kojiro Kamiya…- acabó con sarcasmo, lo que molestó mucho al aludido. El lobo de Mibu siempre había despreciado las espadas que no podían cortar.

- El sentimiento no es mutuo- respondió mordaz el moreno Kojiro

- Bueno, no he podido evitar oír su conversación…- comenzó de nuevo, sacando de quicio a Kenshin

- "Di mejor que no he podido evitar pegar la oreja como una lapa"- volvió a gruñir el samurai de rojo cabello- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?- susurró entre dientes

- Aparte, Okina y nuestros queridos Okashiras ya me informaron también y visto, lo visto… no necesito saber más.- hizo un gesto de resignación, bastante fingido- No me hace gracia… demo podéis contar conmigo para lugar contra Shishio…- sonrió tranquilamente, sabiendo que ni Kenshin ni Kaoru podrían oponerse, tanto por ser órdenes como por fuerza mayor de necesitarlo para ganar.

- ¡¡Luchar con el lobo!!- saltó el padre de los cuarto Himura, visiblemente en desacuerdo

Iba a tirarse encima de aquel hombre engreído, si no llega a ser porque sus dos hijos mayores lo detuvieron.

- Otou-sama no hay otro remedio…- consiguieron que se volviera a sentar, pero no que dejara de gruñir.

Una vez tranquilizado su padre, Kenshin le dedicó una severa mirada a Saito, pero sin embargo, luego le hizo un gesto con la mano y él se dio la vuelta, marchándose con aquel paso militar tan cuadriculado, diciendo que ya vendría mañana. En cuanto desapareció de su vista, nuestra pareja resopló por fin, soltando el aire contenido por su presencia.

- Bueno, con él ya seremos suficientes…

- Demo anata, nos haría falta uno más…- le corrigió su esposa, comprobando todas las constantes y comparando informes, quedando confundida ante su contestación y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

- Iie…- él sonrió de esa manera tan peculiar, que ella tanto adoraba

- "¿En quien puede estar pensando? No tenemos más corresponsales aquí que Saito y aunque Aoshi y Misao traigan algunos reclutas, no creo que podamos pasar"- intentaba por todos los medios averiguar en qué pensaba su querido pelirrojo, cuando una fugaz imagen de un joven castaño vestido de blanco pasó por su mente- ¿Te refieres a él?- pareció comprender al fin, lo que sacó una sonrisa a el joven de ojos violetas

- Hai- asintió y comenzó a deshacer el abrazo en el que la había mantenido hasta ese momento.

Pero hubo alguien a quien no pasaron desapercibidas las miradas y expresiones de sus rostros.

- ¿Qué ocurre onii-san?- preguntó Soujiro, observándolo con sus ojos negros

- "Ay Soujiro nii-san… siempre tan observador…"- Kenshin sonrió- acompáñame y lo sabrás…- le propuso a su hermano menor por un año y se levantó, esperando a ver si él decidía aceptar su proposición.

El joven de 19 años, quien aparte de Kenshin, era el más curioso de los cuatro hermanos Himura, no queriendo desaprovechar la oportunidad de pasar un pequeño rato a solas con su hermano reaparecido, como antaño, se incorporó veloz, dispuesto a seguir a Kenshin.

- "Siempre tan curioso Soujiro…"- esbozó una sonrisa disimulada y seguidamente, llevó sus ojos del color de las amatistas al rostro de su esposa- Kaoru, llevaré a Kenji-chan conmigo… Pon a todos al corriente mientras tanto…

- Hai- asintió ella- demo id con cuidado…- él sonrió

- Akira nii-san, Tomoe-san- llamó, atrayendo la atención de su hermano mayor castaño y su cuñada, hermana de su esposa- ¿Podría llevar también a Daisuke?- preguntó- Dudo que quiera separarse ahora de Kenji itoko-chan…- rió- y estoy seguro de que se divertirá con el paseo…

Tanto la pareja como los demás miembros de sus familias, exceptuando a la morena de ojos azules que era su esposa, quien tan solo sonreía, quedaron sorprendidos ante la propuesta, pero pensaron que después de todo lo pasado y lo cerca que estaban de acabar al fin… Kenshin y Kaoru se merecían un tiempo también con su sobrino al que no conocían.

- Claro Kenshin nii-chan- sonrió Akira- demo no vayas a comenzar a mimarlo… o haré yo lo mismo con mi sobrino…- le advirtió entre risas, a las que se sumó su mujer a su lado.

- Tranquilo Akira… ¿demo no crees que estoy ya mayorcito como para que me llames –chan? Tengo 20 años…- dijo, fingiendo frustración

Pero aquello hizo estallar las risas de todos, disminuyendo la tensión inicial en la que se había sumido el ambiente con la visita del Lobo de Mibu.

- Vamos Soujiro nii-chan…- lo apremió, encontrándose ya cerca del shoji que comunicaba con el pasillo

- ¿Puedo decirte lo mismo a ti, onii-san?- llegó a su lado, adelantándose a él y descorriendo el shoji, volteando a sonreírle tan singularmente al pelirrojo, con medio cuerpo en el pasillo.

- Claro… onii-san…- y salió con él

Juntos, recorrieron el pasillo enmaderado y oscurecido, llegando a la habitación donde su dulce hermanita de castaño cabello y sonrisa encantadora, Tsubame, vigilaba a sus dos sobrinos que se revolcaban por el suelo, mientras sus risas fluían por la habitación. Nada más asomar la cabeza por el shoji, el cual se hallaba descorrido, los niños pararon su juego y la sonrisa se hizo en sus labios, en cuanto los vieron.

- ¡Kenshin ji-san! ¡Soujiro ji-san!- exclamó Daisuke, levantándose rápidamente del suelo, cogiendo a Kenji con mucho cuidado y corriendo a su encuentro.

Con tan solo encontrarse delante de su padre, el pequeño de rojos cabellos estiró sus bracitos hacia él, pidiendo ser cogido por sus fuertes y protectores brazos, así como le regaló el brillo de las estrellas reflejado en aquel mar que eran sus ojos.

- ¡Ven aquí Kenji-chan!- lo cogió cuidadosamente de brazos del niño castaño, sonriéndole con aquella sonrisa solo para él y lo acomodó en su pecho, dejando que él se agarrara fuertemente de su gi- ¿Cómo os lo estáis pasando?- preguntó mirando tanto a su pequeño como al niño de siete años

- ¡Muy bien! Ahora tengo a alguien con quien jugar y… ¡además es mi itoko-chan de verdad!- saltó felizmente, mas luego adoptó un semblante serio, más propio de un adulto que de un pequeño- Prometo cuidarlo mucho y hacerlo sentir orgulloso de ser mi itoko-chan

Kenshin quedó asombrado por la madurez que demostraba su pequeño sobrino, para la poca edad que tenía, pero se veía que por sus ojos habían pasado un millar de cosas que lo habían hecho pensar y crecer un poco más deprisa que la mayoría. Aquello lo lleno de orgullo.

- "Daisuke… verdaderamente eres idéntico a Akira… Recuerdo que siempre me prometió que me haría sentir orgulloso de ser su onii-san"- rememoraba el pelirrojo con una sonrisa- Estoy seguro de que lo harás… y de que Kenji-chan te querrá mucho siempre…- sostuvo a su hijo con una mano y con la otra le revolvió el cabello ligeramente largo del color de la tierra a Daisuke- De ahora… ¿qué os parece dar un paseo?

En cuanto ambos niños oyeron la proposición, sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría y se excitaron notoriamente: Kenji tiraba del gi de su padre, apremiándolo y Daisuke ya estaba en el pasillo, tirando de la mano a Soujiro.

- Eso es un si…- sonrió el joven de largo cabello escarlata, quien antes de abandonar la estancia, le regaló una sonrisa a su pequeña hermana, ya convertida en toda una mujer- Arigatô gozaimasu por cuidarlos Tsubame nee-san… Puedes volver al salón…

- Hai… Kenshin nii-san

Por fin, ambos hermanos salieron de la casa y comenzaron a recorrer las calles de Aizu, no demasiado abarrotadas de gentes. Daisuke iba agarrado de la mano de Soujiro, caminando feliz entre media de ambos hermanos, mientras que Kenshin llevaba en brazos a un feliz Kenji, al que todo atraía la atención de sus ojos zafiros. Pero cuando salieron de la calle en la que se encontraba ubicada su casa y se internaron en la calle del mercado, ahora sí, llena hasta rebosar de gentes que realizaban sus compras y viandantes de paso, al joven observador de cabello castaño le vino una pregunta a la cabeza, de la cual no había recibido contestación. Miró a su hermano y decidió preguntar, al fin y al cabo… llevaba 13 años sin poder hacerlo con él y ahora podía recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- Onii-san, ¿dónde nos dirigimos?

- A la clínica…- sentenció él

El castaño quedó con una cara de confusión e interrogante digna de retratar, e intentaba internamente, averiguar la contestación de su hermano.

- "¿A quién podría mi onii-san buscar en una clínica?"- se preguntaba, pero no conseguía encajar una clínica en toda la maraña de peleas que iban a tener, a no ser que fuera para curar sus heridas, pero decidió que lo dejaría pasar hasta que llegaran a la clínica, lugar donde se aclararían sus dudas.

Y efectivamente así fue. Kenshin, Soujiro y los niños llegaron al final de la calle mercantil, donde al girar a la derecha en el cruce de calles, quedaron frente a la puerta principal de una gran casa, en la que había un cartel en el muro grisáceo de cemento, con la palabra "Clínica" escrita en negro.

- "Aquí es"- pensó nuestro pelirrojo, portador de una sakabattou- Sumimasen, ¿hay alguien que pueda atendernos?- preguntó desde la puerta principal, descorriendo el shoji de esta.

En el poco silencio de aquella apacible calle, que pareciera mentira que se encontraba aún en el barrio mercantil, ambos hermanos pudieron apreciar perfectamente el sonido de unos pasos apresurados, provenientes del interior de la casa, acompañados de una fina voz.

- Hai, onegai pasen- parecía una voz de mujer.

Entraron totalmente al recibidor de la casa y Soujiro cerró la puerta tras de ellos. Entonces, la figura de una mujer apareció ante ellos, deteniendo los pasos anteriormente escuchados. Tenía la piel muy blanca y pálida, parecía hecha de porcelana. Era alta e iba vestida con una bata blanquecina, en cuyos bolsillos guardaba algunos utensilios de metal, muy propios de un médico.

Nuestros amigos no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ante la belleza de aquella mujer que los había recibido, pero para ellos solo había una única persona ocupando sus pensamientos, y así sería por siempre…

Ella elevó su brazo hasta su rostro y retiró con soltura aquella máscara que cubría la mitad de él, dejándolos al fin, apreciar enteramente, la madurez que en él había. Aquellos ojos negros como el propio carbón, destilaban una firmeza que haría quedar sin aliento al más valiente. Aquella media sonrisa en sus labios tintados de rojo, parecía más bien una mueca de desaprobación… y el color tan oscurecido de su cabello solo acrecentaba aquella imponencia que ella ofrecía.

- ¿Qué desean?- preguntó, sin dejar de estudiarlos con los ojos, reparando en la presencia de las katanas en sus cinturones y de los niños que los acompañaban.

- Buscamos a Sanosuke Sagara- se apresuró a decir Kenshin- Soy un amigo…- aclaró, al ver la cara que de repente había puesto la mujer- me dijo que podría encontrarlo aquí… necesitamos hablar con él- terminó con un tono serio, que acabó de convencer a la mujer de negro cabello largo, que caía por su espalda

- Un momento…- se disculpó, dándose la vuelta hacia el interior de la casa- ¡Eh Tori atama! ¡Te buscan y parece ser importante!- gritó que una fuerte voz, que retumbó por toda la estructura de madera.

Al momento, unos pasos muy apresurados y a la carrera, y el portazo del descorrer de un shoji, se oyeron procedentes de la habitación más cercana al recibidor, que según la estructura de todas las casas, debía de ser el salón. Por el shoji abierto, salió la figura alta y atlética de un joven hombre, quien vestía una ropa blanca bastante rara y llevaba la camisa desabrochada, dejando ver su torso moldeado por, al parecer, la práctica de algún arte marcial. Sus ojos castaños viajaron al rostro de la mujer, quien lo miraba y acercándose a ella, dándole algo de vuelo a la cinta rojiza que bordaba su frente, libre de flequillo alguno de ese cabello rebelde y corto color castaño.

- "Hai, es él… tal y como lo recordaba… y tal y como los informes que recién me llegaron, me lo confirmaron. Seguro que a otou-sama le hará mucha ilusión conocerlo"- pensó Kenshin, mientras sonreía viendo la escena, pero entonces vio pasar una rápida sombra desde la puerta hasta quedar tras el joven que había salido por ella- "¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!"- se alarmó, poniéndose en guardia, pero sin dejarse ver en el rostro

- Ssh, koishi… Ayame y Suzume se acaban de dormir…- susurró él- ve con ellas, no quiero dejarlas solas- la mujer asintió, dedicándole una sonrisa a él y desapareció seguidamente por la misma puerta por la que el castaño había salido.

Una vez a solas en aquel pequeño recibidor construido en madera, al igual que toda la casa, los tres hombres se miraron a la cara, estudiándose minuciosamente, pero se produjo un quedo movimiento detrás de las piernas de aquel castaño, que no pasó desapercibido para cierto niño allí presente.

- "¿Qué ha sido eso?"- se extrañó

Intrigado, Daisuke se soltó de la mano de su tío y se acercó hacia el lugar donde se había producido el movimiento, encontrando una sombra de más o menos su misma estatura.

- Ohayo gozaimasu- dijo educadamente, acercándose un poco más, pero la sombra retrocedió

- Vamos, no seas tímido…- le sonrió el hombre detrás del cual se escondía, mientras llevaba su mano hacia la sombra y la alentaba a salir, cosa que finalmente hizo.

Entonces en aquel recibidor abarrotado de gente, una sexta persona se dejó ver. Era un pequeño niño de cabello negro como la noche, alborotado y revuelto, solo ligeramente largo. Tenía una mirada cohibida y muy tierna, algo reticente aún, dejando a sus orbes del color del chocolate expresarlo. Sus labios se hallaban levemente fruncidos, debido al estudio y aún desconfianza ante las personas delante de él y entre sus flequillos se dejaba ver una cinta escarlata anudada detrás de su cabeza, posada en su frente. También en sus manos, se podían ver unas vendas blanquecinas cubriendo a ambas y unos ropajes hechos a medida, para el entrenamiento. Era un pequeño niño muy mono y muy parecido al hombre que estaba a su lado.

El pequeño Daisuke Himura se quedó observando al recién aparecido y poco a poco, una dulce sonrisa se fue abriendo paso en sus labios. Le tendió la mano y siguió sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó inocentemente, como cualquier niño que por primera vez ve a un posible nuevo amigo, pero el pequeño pareció asustarse aún más, y tan solo miró la mano en el aire, esperando por ser estrechada- Yo me llamo Daisuke…- se presentó- y él es mi itoko-chan, Kenji- señaló a su pequeño primo de rojo cabello, en brazos de Kenshin.

El pequeño aludido sonrió dulcemente y estiró sus bracitos, queriendo estar a la misma altura que su primo, por lo que a su padre no le quedó otro remedio que separarlo de sus brazos y dejarlo con Daisuke, acomodándolo perfectamente con él.

Entonces, los ojos azules del pequeño Kenji se cruzaron con los del niño aún sin presentar y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa de niño pequeño, que encantó al moreno. Un poco más confiado, salió de las piernas que lo guarecían y se paró frente a los niños.

- Souzo… me llamo Souzo…- y con la sonrisa del pequeño Souzo a Daisuke y Kenji, acababa de formarse una gran y duradera amistad.

En un segundo, los tres niños se encontraban en un rincón, hablando y riendo animadamente, como si se hubieran conocido desde que nacieron. Una sonrisa tonta y tierna se dejó entrever en los rostros de los tres adultos, quienes seguros de que los pequeños estaban bien, por fin podrían hablar.

- Shinta… que gusto verte- habló primero el castaño, sonriendo y alzando su mano, que Kenshin gustoso estrechó, pero entonces reparó en la presencia de la tercera persona, el joven castaño que acompañaba a ese pelirrojo… a quien él no conocía- ¿Y quién es tu amigo?- miró a Soujiro

- "Bueno, llegó la hora…"- pensó y su semblante cambió- Primero de nada… no me llamo Shinta Odamura…- se desmintió, a modo de una disculpa y sonando un poco rudo, sin tener intenciones de ello- sino Kenshin Himura… y este es mi hermano Soujiro…- el nombrando se reverenció ante un boquiabierto Sanosuke Sagara

- ¡¿Hi-Himura?!- gritó alucinado, provocando la risa interna de ambos hermanos

- Hai… somos dos de los hijos de Seijuro Hiko…- puntualizó- demo, ¿sigues queriendo deberme un favor?

- "¿Deberle un favor?"- aquel comentario sorprendió muchísimo a Soujiro, quien sabiendo el gran samurai que era su hermano, no se explicaba como sucedía eso- ¿Cómo es que alguien le debe un favor a Battousai, onii-san?- pero solo obtuvo como respuesta, una sonrisa del pelirrojo, lo cual significaba que luego tendría su respuesta

Pero ante esa pregunta, el joven de espíritu rebelde, según daba a entender, saltó efusivamente.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡¡Tú detuviste al mal nacido que quiso propasarse con mi mujer!!- dijo con furia, para satisfacción, en el buen sentido, de Kenshin

- "Sabía que no me defraudarías"- sonrió- Entonces… ¿quieres venir a luchar a nuestro lado?

Nada más oir la palabra lucha, el fuego interno del castaño se elevó y hasta su mirada se incendió de él, ambos samurais pudieron apreciar el auge de su ki alzarse.

- ¡¡Claro!! ¡¿Quién rechaza una buena pelea?!- juntó sus puños e hizo crujir sus nudillos

- "Mis informes no podían ser más exactos… es clavadito a su otou-sama… Y estoy seguro de que mi otou-san se alegrará mucho de verlo"- sonreía el joven de ojos malva- Bien, tú eres el hijo de Souzo Sagara… un superviviente del Sekihotai, que luchó por los derechos del pueblo…- repitió las palabras escritas en su información, mas una sonrisa cálida adornaba sus labios- Otou-san se alegrará de saberlo…- dijo, antes de comenzar a darse la vuelta hacia la puerta- Vendré mañana temprano a buscarte… y prepárate, será una batalla muy dura…- gruñó ante las últimas palabras

- Hai, no me subestimes Battousai…- se rió

- "Por desgracia… no lo hago…"- pensó resignado- Niños, nos vamos- dijo mientras salía por el shoji, previamente descorrido

Al momento, los pequeños dejaron su zona de juegos y se despedían con voz dulce y aniñada.

- ¡Sayonara Dai! ¡Sayonara Kenji! ¡Espero volver a jugar con vosotros!- agitaba su manita desde el umbral de la puerta

- ¡Sayonara Sou! ¡Nosotros también queremos volver a jugar contigo!- respondía Daisuke, acompañado de los gorgojeos de Kenji

Los Himura abandonaron la clínica de la ciudad, retornando su camino a casa, por aquella calle mercantil, aún llena de gente que iba y venía en sus compras del día a día, ajenas a todo lo que estaba por suceder… y que decidiría el destino de todo el Japón.

Por fin en casa, pusieron a todos al corriente sobre su nuevo compañero de batallas, que provocó, como Kenshin ya se esperaba, la reacción de su padre con tan solo oir su nombre.

- Así que el hijo de Sagara… Vaya, no creí que volvería a escuchar ese nombre… según escuché, lo asesinaron tanto a él como a su esposa…- recordó con nostalgia

Y así el día pasó entre planes, explicaciones, risas y recuerdos en familia, en una familia que volvía a estar completa y unida… como siempre debió haber sido…

Cuando se cernió la noche sobre el cielo de Aizu, llegó la hora de ir a la cama para todos los cobijados por aquella casa, sobre todo los más pequeños, quienes hacía rato, se estaban cayendo de sueño. Además, mañana sería una batalla muy dura…

- Kenshin… anata…- susurró Kaoru suavemente, acurrucándose en el pecho tan fuerte y protector de su esposo, cobijados por el edredón del futón

- Dime Kaoru-koishi…- rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, apegándola más a él y dejándose envolver por aquel aroma a jazmines que poseía, suspirando de puro gozo

- Por fin… volvemos a ser una familia…- suspiró- después de tanto tiempo…- realizó un suave movimiento y se acomodó mejor entre los brazos que de todo la protegían

- Mañana será la última batalla…- susurró con voz seria, pero suave- y entonces…- cogió delicadamente su mentón en la oscuridad de la habitación, y la hizo mirarlo directamente a la cara, con aquellos ojos de profundo azul- todo habrá terminado…- buscó sus labios, inclinándose para unirlos con los suyos en un beso tierno… un beso que hacía saber… que todo iba a estar bien…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

N.A: y por fin se dejó ver el capítulo 10 de "Amor en las adversidades"

Si, lo sé… no tengo perdón de dios ni de nadie, pero de verdad que me ha costado lo suyo pasar a limpio este capítulo, además de que… está casi totalmente remodelado del original (sigue teniendo la misma idea, solo que lo detalle mucho más y le puse el flashback y algunas cosas más, además de que, aquí apenas había besos entre nuestros protas)

Y aparte de todo esto… para colmo de males me han pasado demasiadas cosas, la última justamente hoy… Mi abuelo pasó a mejor vida y… no me sentía con demasiadas fuerzas para escribir, por eso el final del capítulo… no sé ni como estará…

Siento no comentar demasiado el capítulo, solo que al final, este ha resultado ser el más largo, por ahora, de todos los de este fic (más incluso que el 5) y espero que este hecho, compense toda la espera en la que los he tenido. Sinceramente, al final este es uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado escribir, lo encuentro muy emotivo y a mí… consigue sacarme las lágrimas cada vez que lo leo.

Bueno, agradecimientos a todos los que leéis este fic y os pasaré lista por los review:

**Gabyhyatt** (tu siempre conmigo para cualquier cosa y muchas gracias por leer, de verdad, te aprecio mucho)

**Mónica** (onee-chan!! Gracias por seguirme siempre en cada nuevo trabajo y este, que aunque no es nuevo, ya sabes todo lo que me ha costado sacar este capítulo adelante. Siento la demora, espero que para el siguiente no me pase)

**KaoruRurouni24** (muchas gracias por leer y decirme que te gustó mucho el fic. Si, yo también adoro a Kenji, es un niño monísimo (baba))

**Dark-kanae** (vaya, muchas gracias amiga!! Si, ya se que debería describir más, aunque en este lo hice con mi actual estilo, ya que está muy retocado, pues como ya te dije, este es de los primeros fic que escribí y en fin, espero que te guste el capítulo)

**Sin más que decir, espero que no les importe que le dedique el capítulo a mi abuelo**

Nos vemos en el capítulo 10 "La última batalla" de "Amor en las adversidades"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


End file.
